Um Homem de Familia Parte 3
by Carby-Girls
Summary: Carter e Abby estão a um passo da felicidade. Que caminhos eles devem seguir para que todos os seus sonhos se concretizem? Carby [COMPLETA]
1. Vida Nova

**_Um Homem de Familia – Parte 3_**

_**Autoras: Buka e Natália**_

**_Resumo: Carter e Abby estão a um passo da felicidade. Que caminhos eles devem seguir para que todos os seus sonhos se concretizem?_**

_**Notas:**_

_**1) ER e seus personagens são propriedade da Constant Productions, Amblim Television, NBC e Warner Channel. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.**_

_**2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização das autoras.**_

_**3) Elogios e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas, mas ofensas não. Se tiver algo a dizer, por favor, seja educado!**_

* * *

Feliz. Eu nunca pensei que poderia sentir tanta felicidade em toda minha vida. De um tempo pra cá eu e Abby estamos mais apaixonados do que nunca. Agora sim, eu sinto que ela recuperou a confiança em mim. Nós ja voltamos a dividir o seu apartamento. Eu sempre achei que a sua casa que tinha a cara de ser o meu lar. Todos ja sabem da nossa volta e eu nunca pude imaginar que iriam ficar tão felizes com isso. Todos os dias eu falo pra ela ter cuidado pois a Julie pode estar pra vir a qualquer instante. Ela só faz rir. Mal sabe ela do que eu já vivi ao seu lado.

Hoje eu acordei mais cedo pra preparar o nosso café da manhã. Deixo tudo pronto e quando volto ao quarto ela ainda esta lá, dormindo o mais profundo sono. Eu me aproximo beijando o seu corpo, tirando o lençol de cima dela e beijando sua barriga.

"A Julie ainda não chegou de viagem John.." – ela falou tentando abrir os olhos.

"Eu sei, mas ela vai chegar, eu sei que vai" - eu abri a janela deixando a luz invadir o quarto e incomodar os olhos dela- "você vai ficar grávida, Abby, vai..."- eu ainda falava quando ela se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro.

"Um dia, John, quem sabe..."- ela ainda temia um pouco isso, eu sentia. A gente sempre falava sobre isso, mas eu vi a resistência dela. Essa idéia ainda era um pouco nova pra ela, e apesar da minha insistência, ele nunca se esquecia da camisinha e por via das duvidas, tomava a pílula religiosamente.

"Vem tomar café" - eu chamei, logo que ela saiu do banheiro, apos ter escovado os dentes e penteado o cabelo.

"Já vou..."- ela disse, agora lavando o rosto- "que horas você vai trabalhar?"- ela perguntou, finalmente saindo do banheiro e indo na minha direção, pra cozinha.

"Depois do almoço, e você?"- eu respondi, abrindo a cadeira pra ela sentar e pegando o leite fervido.

"No meio da tarde.."

"Hum.." – eu pensei alto.

"Nem vem John... eu mal acabei de acordar.."

"Eu não falei nada demais!"

"Mas pensou que eu te conheço.. e hoje eu vou sair com Susan pra procurar algumas coisas pro novo bebê dela.."

"Ela vai ter dois e nós não temos nenhum.." – eu fiz um bico e ela ficou me encarando.

"Que ideiazinha mais fixa hein!"

"Com você eu quero ter onze filhos pra termos o nosso time de futebol particular."

"Você quer uma mulher toda estragada? Com tudo fora do lugar?"

"Você nunca ficará assim.. e mesmo que ficasse.. eu amaria você do mesmo jeito..." – eu me aproximei pra beija-la.

"Ei, não se anima não"-ela me repeliu- "já disse, acabei de acordar!"- ela comia rapidamente as torras com mel.

"Nossa, calma" - eu levantei as mãos- "não precisa ter medo, não..."- eu sorri a ela, que ia terminando o café e indo até a pia.

"Não é isso, bobo" - ela lavou as mãos e me deu um abraço forte- "mas agora eu tenho que ir, combinei com a Sue as 9 e já estou atrasada..." - ela foi indo de volta para o quarto.

"Sue, bebê da Sue"- eu citei com descaso- "e eu?"- eu fiz "carinha de anjo", como ela chamava.

"Você!" – ela olhou pra mim. – "posso falar mais tarde?" – ela me beijou indo em direção ao banheiro.

"É ne! É o jeito!" – eu me sentei na cama e ouvi ela ligando o chuveiro.

Ela não fechava mais a porta pra tomar banho, agora eu fazia o que quisesse na hora que eu bem entendesse. Mas hoje, exclusivamente, eu decidi não atrapalhar o seu banho. Vou até a sala, examino a geladeira e decido sair pra fazer umas compras. Volto ao quarto e ela ja estava enrolada na toalha, escolhendo uma roupa.

"Você também vai sair?" – ela perguntou quando eu abri minha gaveta.

"Sim.. eu também tenho minhas Sues.. meus bebês..."

"Ah é, é?"- ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, escolhendo e colocando a roupa, colocando-a em cima da cama- "você vai ver"- ela desenrolou a toalha e foi colocando a calcinha. Eu examinei cada pedaço do seu corpo que estava incrivelmente perfeito hoje. Ela ia continuar a falar a respeito do meu comentário, mas eu a cortei, babando...

"Você está muito gostosa hoje..."- eu falei, vidrado nos seios dela. Ela me percebeu e colocou as mãos, se cobrindo.

"Ei, que coisa! Você tá muito tarado hoje, Carter!"- ela vestiu o soutien e a blusa logo em seguida, começando a andar pelo quarto apenas de blusa e meia.

"Tarado?"- eu ia começar a argumentar- "você sabe quando foi a última vez que a gente transou?"- eu perguntei, inconformado com o descaso dela.

"Anteontem?"- ela voltou a arquear as sobrancelhas, agora acompanhado de uma cruzada de braços.

"É!"- eu disse num tom mais alto, como se fosse a coisa mais anormal do mundo.

"Eu devia entrar em greve de sexo só pra ver como você ia ficar.." – ela falou vestindo a sua calça.

"Você não vai fazer isso comigo não ne!" – eu me desesperei largando a roupa que tinha escolhido no chão.

"Vou pensar no seu caso." – ela falou se olhando no espelho.

Eu tentei forçar algumas lagrimas, mas eu era um pessimo ator. Me aproximei dela no espelho e fiquei olhando com cara de piedade.

"O que foi agora?" – ela virou olhando pra mim.

"Faz greve não.. por favor! A Julie tem que nascer um dia!"

"Se você fizar enchendo o meu saco, não vai ter Julie, Ana, Maria... ninguém!"

"Ai, que mau humor" - eu sentei de novo na cama e peguei a roupa que a pouco tinha jogado, vestindo-a em seguida- "eu vou sair que eu ganho mais..."- eu terminei de me arrumar, fui até o banheiro, dando uma borrifada de KAIAK e saindo do quarto.

"Ei!"- ela me seguiu até a sala- "precisa disso tudo?"- eu vi aquele rostinho enciumado que ela fazia sempre.

"Aham" - eu segurei o riso, pegando minha carteira em cima da mesa da sala.

Ela se encontrava no meio do corredor, cheirosinha, vestida e descalça com a maior cara incrédula. Eu não ia ceder, adora quando ela fazia essa carinha pra mim. Os resultados eram ótimos depois. Eu fui até ela e dei um beijo. Detalhe: no rosto! Vi a expressão dela se zangar mais e quando eu estava quase abrindo a porta, a campainha tocou.

Eu ia abrir a porta, como um ato natural, mas ela se correu na minha frente, abrindo a porta mais rápido do que eu pudesse pensar. Susan olhou para nós e sorriu, já percebendo o clima.

"Ops, cheguei em má hora..."- contraditória, sentou no sofá e encarou a nós dois.

"Que nada..." – eu falei sorrindo. – "pelo menos eu deixo minha mulher com alguém de confiança.. pois eu estou saindo..." – eu falei indo ate a porta e acenando pras duas.

Abby, como sempre, colocou as mãos na cintura e ficou me encarando.

"Como assim? Vai sair dessa forma!"

"Que forma?" – eu parei segurando a porta.

"Você sabe..."

"Mais tarde a gente conversa Abby... eu agora tenho tanta coisa importante a fazer."

Ela se sentou ao lado de Susan. Eu tinha certeza que elas iam passar o tempo todo falando mal de mim.

"Ah... e por favor, não falem tanto de mim.. eu sei que sou irresistível.. mas a minha beleza cansa com tantas mulheres aos meus pés."

As duas me deram aquele olhar matador e eu sai pela porta antes que elas viessem me devorar vivo.

Continua...


	2. Só o Tempo Decidirá

Eu andei pela cidade algumas horas. Fui ao supermercado, à padaria e em algumas lojas que estava precisando ir para comprar algumas coisas pra casa.

Em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja de eletro-eletrônicos, eu vi um "notebook" que a tempos estava querendo comprar pra ela. Não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar e comprar. As coisas não estariam muito boas quando eu chegasse em casa. Nada como levar algo para "acalmar a fera" mais uma vez. Andando de carro pelas ruas eu tive a impressão que ainda estava faltando algo para nossa "reconciliação". Parei no shopping e resolvi visitar algumas vitrines. Entrei em uma loja de artigos de bebê e comprei um vestidinho. Essa seria a peça chave pra noite. Ela não iria resistir a esse vestido. Mandei embalar para presente e voltei ao carro seguindo pra casa. Chegando la, abro a porta e não ouço barulho algum. Vou andando até o nosso quarto, quando ouço algo caindo no chão.

"Merda!"- eu escutei ela dizendo de dentro do quarto. Fui até lá mas não vi ninguém. Ia tirando o casaco quando a vi "surgir" de debaixo da cama.

"Que houve?"- eu perguntei, rindo do cabelo dela jogado na cara.

"Que houve"?- acho que isso foi uma tentativa de me imitar- "você ainda pergunta? Isso é hora de chegar? Eu tenho que tomar banho, me trocar, fazer almoço antes de ir trabalhar e você nem pra me ajudar?"- ela catava cacos de vidro no chão e eu ainda tentava decifrar qual era o objeto quebrado.

"O que é isso?"- perguntei, apontando pro chão. Antes que ela pudesse me responder, resolvi cutucar mais- "quer dizer, ERA, né? O que você destruiu?"- eu sorri, vendo-a cruzar os braços indignada.

"Vai pastar, Carter!"- ele amontoou os cacos e foi levando para a cozinha- "a lâmpada do quarto queimou...e eu fui tentar trocar..."- ela parou no caminho, pegando alguns cacos que tinham caído no chão durante o percurso.

"Quem mandou não me esperar?"- eu estava adorando provoca-la- "agora não temos uma lâmpada quebrada, e duas quebradas..."- eu gargalhei e ela me mostrou o dedo do meio, e foi indo.

"Cuidado pra não se cortar, viu?"- eu gritei lá do quarto e a escutei retrucar.

Fiquei em silêncio um pouco, só escutando o movimento dela na cozinha. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ela ia me chamar.

"Aaaai!"- eu a escutei gritas e corri pra cozinha.

"Não vai me dizer que você"- eu ia começar a brincar com ela de novo, mas me aproximei mais e vi que o tal corte não tinha sido tão levinho e estava sangrando bastante

"Viu o que você fez!" - ela mostrou a palma da mão.

"Eu!" - eu me aproximei tentando ver o corte.

"Sai daqui Carter.." - ela andou ate a pia ligando a agua da torneira.

"Me deixa pelo menos ver isso na sua mão!" - eu fui andando em sua direção.

"Pra que!" - agora sim ela falava com voz de choro.

"Eu sou medico?"

"Eu também sou.. grande bosta isso viu..." - ela falou olhando pra agua que saia da torneira.

"Abby..." - eu fiquei ao seu lado na pia. Ela olhou pra mim deixando uma lagrima cair. Eu peguei sua mão e vi o corte. – "Você ainda tem kit de sutura aqui!"

"Não sei... talvez no banheiro.." - eu sai dali e fui ao banheiro procurar. Achei ele facilmente e quando estava voltando pra cozinha ela estava sentada na cadeira olhando pra mão.

"Você está chorando de ciúmes ou de dor?"- eu sentei na cadeira e peguei a mão dela, vendo o corte profundo.

"De dor..."- ela arrastou a voz, deixando cair uma lágrima quando eu mexi no corte- "mas onde você estava?"- eu sorri, vendo todo o ciúme dela.

"Eu ja tinha te falado.. eu fui comprar umas coisas pra nossa casa.. é que eu parei antes no Shopping e vi uma coisa que me agradou muito, então eu decidi comprar."

"O que foi?"- eu ja percebi uma animação maior na voz dela.

"Espere eu terminar aqui que você ja vai saber.." - eu falei limpando o corte.

"Ai!" - ela puxou a mão de volta.. – "Isso doi!"

"Deixa de ser chorona" – eu peguei a sua mão de volta. – "Vamos ver aqui... você prefere cinco ou seis pontos!"

"Quatro!"

"Eu sou médico, não mágico" - eu rio,ajeitando tudo para começar a "costurar". Pude ver os olhos espantados. Eu sabia que ela tinha medo. Não sei como ela consegui se formar, tinha tanto pânico de agulha e coisas assim quando se tratava dela.

"Cuidado, hein?"- ela olhava fixamente pra mão. Se eu não estivesse louco, podia jurar que ela estava literalmente tremendo

"Olha pro outro lado" - eu achei melhor. Não queria ela supervisionando meu trabalho. Realmente médicos são os piores pacientes.

"Eu não"- ela disse rapidamente- "pra você me costurar que nem seu nariz?"

"Muito engraçada dona Abby.. pois saiba que eu ja conheci mulheres que achavam o meu nariz a coisa mais linda do mundo.." - eu falei dando o primeiro ponto.

"Só se elas estivessem mesmo muito cegas.." - ela fingiu uma risada, eu aproveitei e fiquei calado fingindo que havia ficado com raiva do seu comentário. Eu continuei dando os pontos sem falar nada, quando estava acabando ela abaixou seu rosto procurando pelos meus olhos.

"John.. John.. olha pra mim.." - eu continuei olhando pra sua mão. – "Desculpa.. você ficou com raiva? Eu estava brincando.. você sabe que eu amo o seu nariz, que eu acho ele lindo.."

Eu gargalhei vendo ela se redimindo.

"Ei...nem eu gosto do meu nariz, relaxa..."- eu disse, quando dei o último ponto. Cortei a linha restante e coloquei uma gaze em cima.

"Mas eu gosto.."- ela olhou fixamente pra mim e eu sorri. Era hora de acalmar os ânimos.

"Que bom.."- eu sorri, guardando as coisas na mala e jogando as outras no lixo- "você quer ver seu presente agora?"- eu perguntei, e vi seu rosto se iluminar.- "vem aqui, então"- eu peguei na outra mão dela e a puxei pro quarto.

"Senta aqui.." - eu falei pegando uma caixa e uma sacola.

"O que é isso?" - ela falou apontando pros dois.

"Abra primeiro a caixa.." - eu falei entregando a ela.

"O que será!" - ela balançou e eu ri vendo a sua cara de intrigada.

"Se eu fosse você não balançava ela assim..." - ea prontamente rasgou o embrulho e abriu a caixa.

"Um notebook?"

"Sim... essa casa esta precisando se informatizar.. e também é pra nós nos correspondermos por email, quando eu estiver longe..."

"Que fofo!" - ela deixou a peça de lado e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Ai?"- eu reclamei um beijo maior. Ela voltou e me beijos rapidamente os lábios.

"Eu adorei...obrigada mesmo...So que depois você me ajuda, que eu não sei nem ligar esse negocinho..."-ela disse, virando o aparelho para olhar melhor.

"Tá bom, mas agora deixa isso de lado" - ela me olhou esquisita mas fez o que eu pedi- "agora vem o presente melhor."

"Tá bom" - ela sorriu e ficou esperando enquanto eu tirava o embrulho da sacola- "não é exatamente pra você, mas..."- eu sorri, vendo-a pegar o embrulho e rasgar o pacote mais uma vez.

"Carter, Carter, Carter..."- ela disse sorrindo, tirando o vestidinho de dentro do plástico- "Meu Deus! Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa?"- ela disse sorrindo.

"Você não gostou?"- eu fiz uma expressão triste.

"É lindo... mas..." - ela falou colocando o vestido de lado. – "Vamos falar seriamente agora..."

"Falar sobre o que especificamente!"

"O quanto você quer ter filhos!" – eu não acreditei quando ela finalmente tocou no assunto que eu tanto queria.

"Mais que a minha vida? É o meu maior sonho Abby.." - eu falei segurando o vestidinho. – "Mas eu sei que isso é complicado pra você..."

Nós ficamos em silencio por alguns instantes.

"Eu posso te propor uma coisa.." – ela falou olhando pro vestido.

"O que?"

"Deixar o tempo decidir se a gente deve ou não ter filhos."

"Como!" - nesse momento eu estava prestes a ouvir o que eu esperava a tanto tempo.

"Eu não vou mais usar anticoncepcionais, camisinhas.. ou qualquer coisa do gênero..."

"Sério?"- eu sabia que o meu sorriso estava enorme.

"Aham"- ela não parecia muito animada com a idéia. Talvez aquela fosse a maior prova de amor que ela já havia me dado. Eu sabia o quanto isso era complicado, que não era tão simples como no meu sonho. Naquela vida eu tinha filhos lindos e perfeitos. Talvez aqui não fosse assim. Eu sabia da propensão que meus filhos teriam a nascerem bipolares. Eu sabia o quanto ela tinha sofrido com a doença da mãe na infância e adolescência e o quanto ainda sofria com Eric. Eu sabia. Sabia do medo que ela tinha, de passar por tudo de mais perto ainda.

"Obrigado" - eu disse, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos dela.

"Isso não é um favor, Carter"- ela fugiu dos meus olhos- "esse não é um desejo só seu" - ela se escondia atrás dos cabelos soltos, mas eu podia ver seus olhos marejarem e a voz embargar- eu desejo isso há muito tempo, muito mesmo. Desde pequena. Mas sempre, com esse desejo, vem o medo...e ele parece ser mais forte...

"Eu sempre tive essa certeza, de que você quer ter filhos.. mas você sabe que não importe o que aconteça, nós sempre estaremos aqui para apoiar o nosso filho... e eu tenho uma certeza de que ela vai nascer perfeitinho... e se não for, ele vai ser amado do mesmo jeito..." - eu falei abraçando-a.

"O problema" – ela falou soluçando – "é que eu não sei se agüento passar por tudo isso de novo."

"Abby" – eu falei capturando o seu olhar. – "Você sempre esteve sozinha pra enfrentar o problema da sua mãe.. mas agora eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado e juntos nós vamos conseguir.. e alem disso, você sabe que a probabilidade dele ser bipolar é mínima..."

"Mas do jeito que eu sou azarada..." - ela ia começar a falar e eu a interrompi.

"Chega de pessimismo em nossas vidas... Abby, nós vamos ter uma família completa. Vamos ser muito felizes juntos... eu estou te devendo isso ainda.. me deixe pagar a minha dívida..."

Como muitas vezes nós fazíamos, não precisamos de palavras pra terminar aquela conversa. Bastou um olhar pra que tudo fosse entendido. Eu achei melhor mudar de assunto, não queria que ela ficasse triste, ela já tinha chorado demais.

"E ai, esse almoço sai ou não sai?"- eu perguntei, limpando a última lágrima que ela deixou cair.

"Eu não fiz almoço, não!"- ela me disse com descaso- "acabei de chegar como você. Se quiser almoçar, vai ter que ir pra rua" - ela esboçou um sorriso e eu aproveitei essa deixa para anima-la.

"Se você pagar pra mim.."- eu fiz "carinha de anjo", como ela também nomeava uma das minhas expressões. – "eu to meio duro"- eu disse, com segundas intenções.

"Ah, é?"- ela voltou com o olhar malicioso. Ela estava melhor.

"Aham"- eu fui até ela e roubei um beijo demorado.

"Então vamos, eu pago..."

"Mas vamos logo, não quero levar outra bronca da Kerry."

Eu peguei as chaves do carro e dei pra ela me levar aonde quisesse.

"Hoje você decide tudo.." - eu falei entrando no carro.

"Huhu! É assim que eu gosto" – ela falou dando a partida do carro.

Continua..


	3. Que eu fui fazer?

_**Antes de tudo.. Obrigada Pelas Reviews.. Claudia e VilaCarby.. continuem lendo e dando opiniões! bjs**_

* * *

"Então.. "- eu falei quando ela parou no primeiro sinal.

"Vamos comer o que eu quiser... eu acho que ja sei onde vou te levar..."

"Posso dar uma opinião?"

"Diga..." - ela falou ligando o som.

"Aquele da proxima esquina é maravilhoso... "

"Veremos..." - ela passou com o carro na frente do motel, parou o carro e ficou me encarando. - "Ta de palhaçada comigo!"

"Não... é comida ué! De qualquer forma... é comida.." - eu falei rindo.

"Não é esse tipo de comida que eu vou pagar.." - ela falou ligando o carro de novo.

Passamos por mais alguns motéis e eu fiz mais alguns comentários que me renderam uns tapinhas no rosto. Finalmente ela encarou um lugar, parando instantes depois.

"Comida boa e barata" - ela disse, saindo do carro.

"Por que? Você também tá dura?"- eu perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas, enquanto pegava na mão dela para entrar no tal restaurante.

Entramos, sentando numa mesa perto da porta. O restaurante devia ser mesmo muito bom, pois estava lotado. As pessoas se espremiam nas mesas e comiam rapidamente. Nós fomos até a bancada, pegando a comida e voltando para os nossos lugares.

"Só salada?"- eu perguntei, vendo o prato dela.

"Emagrecer, Carter! É o verbo da estação!"- ela disse, enquanto colocava "mato" na boca, depois de temperar com azeite e sal.

"Aproveite.. daqui a algumas semanas você vai estar implorando por chocolate.." - eu falei cortando a picanha que estava super suculenta.

"Han! "

"Coma.." - eu falei apontando pro mato. – "Você come o mato e eu a vaca..." - eu comecei a rir.

"Han? – ela falou ainda mastigando - Você esta bêbado?"

"Você não entendeu a piada!"

"Não..." – ela me encara arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Esta na hora de pintar o cabelo de novo.." - eu falei e ela me mostrou o dedo do meio.- "Que feio Abby... vou explicar.. eu como a vaca e você o mato.. mas tarde eu sou a vaca e vou comer o mato..."

"E isso tem graça!"

"Você não imagina o quanto"- eu disse, dando um gole na Coca-Cola e passando a mão na coxa dela. Ela instantaneamente me olhou em reprovação, tirando a minha mão dali.

"Seu maluco" - ela disse, me dando um selinho e voltando a comer o tal mato.

"Não provoca!"- eu cochichei no ouvido dela antes de voltar a comer. Rapidamente terminamos e pedimos a conta.

"Caraca! Barata onde, hein?"- eu disse, espantado quando vi o preço.

"Ai, chorão..."- ela pegou a caderneta e tirou da carteira uma nota bem mais alta do que o valor.

"Eita! Você tá podendo, hein?"- eu disse, rindo da cara dela.

"Pois é..."- ela confabulou- "a esquina lá de casa ta rendendo..."-ela sorriu e chamou o garçom para que pegasse o dinheiro.

"Ah, é?"- eu ataquei com a minha cara de "safado"- "e quando eu vou provar esse seu lado?"

Ela ia responder mas o garçom trouxe o troco. Ela levantou rapidamente, colocando na minha cara o decote "discreto" que usava.

"Fica com o troco" - ela disse rindo e me deixou babando.

"Mas você está me saindo muito assanhadinha hein?" - eu a alcancei apalpando seu bumbum.

"Aprendi com você.." - ela prontamente entrou no carro dando a partida.

Eu fui ate a janela do meu lado e me apoiei encarando-a, antes de abrir a porta.

"Quanto é a hora?" – eu a vi sorrir e balançar a cabeça.

"Pra você?"

"Sim, sim..." – eu me apoiei melhor no vidro tentando evitar cais na gargalhada ali mesmo.

"Nem de graça..." - ela começou a rir e eu entrei no carro com a cara fechada.

Ela começou a olhar pra mim e eu evitava rir pra não estragar o clima.

"Tá bom, tá bom... pra você eu cobro.. hum... um beijo." - ela falou procurando a minha boca, mas eu virei meu rosto.

"Não vai querer não?"- ela disse, voltando a dirigir. Eu pensei um pouco e continuei a conversa, que começava a ficar interessante.

"Primeiro eu quero saber o que esse seu serviço me traz de benefícios..".- eu disse, entrando no jogo dela.

"Ai, Carter"- ela disse indignada- "por que eu fui começar com isso?"- ela me sorriu, engatando a primeira e dando uma arrancada no carro.

"Ei, não corre"- eu disse seriamente, vendo ela passar de 120Km/h.

"Por que?"- ela pisou mais no acelerador, chegando a quase 140Km/h.

"Abby, eu to falando sério..."- eu a encarei e ela desacelerou.

"Ficou com medinho, bebê?"- ela me olhou por um instante- "esquece que eu dirijo muito bem?"

"Eu confio em você.. tanto que eu lhe dei a chave do carro.. então.. quero chegar vivo em casa..."

"Esta bem.." - ela falou freando devagar... - "80 km.. ta bom!"

"60!" – eu sorri encarando-a

"Tá caducando agora Carter!"

"Talvez.." - eu realmente não confiava nela dirigindo.

Parece que eu estava prevendo as coisas. Ela ja estava começando a acelerar quando de repente aparece um cachorro na nossa frente. Ela tenta desviar, mas o carro se dirige e bate, mas não muito forte, no poste. Eu tento olhar para o lado e ela estava balançando a cabeça, afastando o airbag que havia inflado.

"John.." - ela falou mexendo no meu braço. –"Você esta bem?"

"Meio tonto.." - eu falei voltando ate o banco.

"Ixe... acho que eu devia ter te ouvido.." - eu ouvi ela começar a rir quando de repente ficou seria. – "Esta sangrando.." - ela falou virando o meu rosto.

"O que!"

" Você, aqui do lado" - eu vi o desespero dela.

"Calma, Abby" - eu passei o mão no rosto, tirando um filete de sangue.

"Ai, caramba! Que eu fui fazer...?"- ela passou a mão pelos cabelos- "droga!"- ela bateu forte a mão no volante

"Me desafiar.."- eu sorri e ela veio pra cima de mim ver o corte..

"Ainda bem que nós estamos indo para o hospital mesmo"- ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e já se preparava pra dar arranque no carro de novo.

"Ei"- eu a parei- "deixa eu pelo menos dar uma olhada no carro antes"- eu abri a porta, indo até a frente constatando que o estrago não havia sido tão grande.

"Pronto"- eu voltei pra dentro-"amanha eu levo no mecânico e pronto, nem foi muito grande o estrago..."

" Me desculpa.? Eu prometo que a noite me redimo de meus pecados..."

"Promete mesmo?"

"Sim.." - ela falou procurando o meu sorriso.

"Certo.." - eu sorri, e ela avançou em cima de mim me dando um beijo. – "Você sabe que eu te adoro muito ne?"

"Né..." - eu lhe dei outro beijo e ela tornou a ligar o carro, agora se encaminhando ate o hospital.

Continua...


	4. Deixa pra mais tarde

_**EEEEEeeeeeee... gostando de ver.. obrigada Andrea pela Review .**_

* * *

"Trauma chegando, trauma chegando" – Abby falou me conduzindo até uma sala de exames. 

"O que aconteceu?" - Malik nos parou no meio do corredor.

"Um pequeno acidente de percurso" – eu falei entrando em uma sala com ela.

"Deite ai.." - ela me empurrou em cima da cama.

"Que medica brava.." - eu me deitei direito na cama. – "Vê se limpa direitinho, não quero que infeccione, ok?"- eu zombei dela.

"Cala boca, Carter!"- eu já esperava. Senti o liquido gelado tocar minha pele.

"Não vai por luvas, mocinha?"- eu cruzei meus braços.

"Não"- ela parecia concentrada no que fazia. A expressão séria, olhos firmes.

"Que médica mais gostosa..."- eu disse, quando vi que Malik já não estava mais ali.

"Quieto, Carter" - ela advertiu, pegando mais algumas coisas na bandeja.

"Mas é mesmo.."- eu subi minha mão, achando a barriga dela. Ela parecia hipnotizada, não se movendo- "que durona"- eu subi mais minha mão, colocando minha mão por dentro da blusa dela, mantendo contado com o umbigo dela. Ela permanecia imóvel, irreconhecível eu diria. Eu ia começar a ousar um pouco mais quando senti uma imensa dor onde ela estava tratando.

"Ai, ai!" - eu resmuguei, tirando logo a mão de onde estava e juntando ao meu rosto em dor.

"Chorão, esse é seu troco por hoje de manhã"- ela disse, guardando as coisas- "pronto, acabei."

"Será que fez direito?"- eu provoquei- "com essa mão cheia de ponto...não sei não..."

"Eu devia ter te deixado sangrando até a morte.." - ela falou ajudando a me levantar.

"Você não faria isso com o pai da Julie.."

"Minha filha vai ser orfã.. pelo visto.." - pela primeira vez eu acho que ela esta entrando no espirito da brincadeira.

"Jooooohn!" - Susan entrou correndo pela porta. – "eu soube do seu acidente!"

"Povo fofoqueiro.." - Abby falou me cutucando.

"Não foi nada demais.. a minha amada cuidou com carinho.." - eu falei ficando de pé.

"E como foi isso?"

"Conte Abby... das suas habilidades como super motorista."

Ela olhou pra mim com o "olhar 43" e eu me afastei antes que voasse algo na minha cabeça.

"Eu bati o carro no poste de leve por causa do John..." - isso!.. ela iria por a culpa em mim, já era de se esperar...

"Que é que vocês estavam fazendo?" - Susan perguntou, com seu olhar malicioso habitual.

"Ai, Susan..."- eu disse, evitando olhar pra Abby- "isso é so mais tarde, ela não gosta de fazer isso no carro"- eu disse, num tom baixo, mas suficiente para Abby ouvir.

"Idiota!"- e lá veio mais um tapa.

"Vocês vai ter muito do que se redimir hoje a noite, viu loirinha!" - eu falei dando uma piscadinha pra ela.

"Carma! Porque eu fui gostar de um homem tão chato..." - ela falou se aproximando de mim e me dando um selinho.

"Com licença.." - Susan deu um "tosse" – "caso vocês não tenham percebido, eu ainda estou aqui!"

"Quer participar..?" - eu falei me controlando pra não rir.

"Proposta tentadora, mas vou recusar.. não gosto de me agarrar com mulher não" – Susan disse e nos caímos na gargalhada.

"Eu pago vocês pra rirem ou pra trabalhar!" - a bruxa apareceu na porta gritando.

"Estamos indo Kerry.." - Abby falou indo ate a porta.

"Eu ainda roubo essa muleta dela e ela vai ver o que é bom pra tosse..." - Susan falou fazendo a gente rir de novo. – "E essa mão, Abby?"- Susan perguntou vendo o curativo na mão dela – "de tanto dar porrada dele?"- as duas riram pra mim. Ou seria de mim?

"Que nada, sua besta!"- eu tomei as frentes para responder- "isso aí foi que ela aprontou depois das comprar com você...né, mocinha?"- eu a abracei pela cintura.

"Nossa, que perigo...Bom, vou trabalhar, tá? Vejo os dois mais tarde" - Susan saiu me deixando sozinho com ela mais uma vez.

"E aí?"- eu quebrei nosso silêncio.

"O que?"- ela disse, mexendo no curativo.

"Quero saber mais sobre os benefícios daquele servicinho lá..."- eu sorri a ela.

"Esse estrago que eu fiz na sua testa não foi o bastante?"- ela cruzou os braços me encarando com um sorriso.

"Cruza os braços mais tarde entre quatro paredes e eu te mostro que não foi nem um pouco suficiente.." - eu falou encurralando-a na parede e lhe roubando um beijo no meio do hospital.

"Vá trabalhar Carter" – Weaver grita com a gente tacando a bengala dela bem na minha bunda.

"Ai.." - eu falo olhando pra tras e passando a mão no meu bumbum. – "Essa doeu..."

"Você aguentar de dor!" - Abby falou me encarando.

"Hum.. porque?"

"Mas tarde eu posso conferir e ver o que eu posso fazer para cura-lo."

"Eu aguento!" - eu falei fingindo que não estava mais doendo.

"Ótimo ela sorriu... vamos logo... não vejo a hora de me livrar logo disso tudo!"

Eu finalmente fui trabalhar. Eu ainda tinha 2 horas livres antes de começar o meu plantão, mas resolvi começar antes para ver se Weaver me liberava mais cedo. Passei pela SDM para pegar um café e deixar minhas coisas no armário. Na correria ainda nem tinha largado minha coisas. Um sono me arrebatou quando eu sentei no sofá da sala e eu resolvi tirar um cochilo antes de trabalhar. Weaver que me dispensasse a hora que quisesse! Acordei com um grito que entrava pela porta. Era Chunny me chamando para um trauma com cinco vítimas. Tivemos muito trabalho, mas por um milagre todos sobreviveram. O resto do dia foi bem calmo por lá. So a vi de novo quando faltavam 40 minutos para acabar meu plantão. Pelas minhas contas ela já deveria estar em casa. Por que ainda estaria aqui?

"Abby.." - eu a cutuquei quando ela estava de costas a recepção conversando com um estudante.

"Você ja acabou seu plantão?" - ela se virou pra ficar de frente pra mim.

"Acabando.." - eu sorri. – "E porque você ainda não foi pra casa?"

"Eu não queria te deixar de metrô... custava nada esperar."

"Eu entendi direito! O carro não seria meu!"

"Eu batizei ele.. então, ele agora faz parte de mim.. e eu deveria ter te deixar mesmo a pé, pelo visto."

"E que batizado hein? E eu podia ter te ligado pra você me pegar..."

"Sua mãe é outra John.." - ela falou mexendo no meu curativo.

"Não me deserda não Abby... - eu a olhei cabisbaixo. - me espera só mais quinze minutos!"

"Só 15, por Deus!"- ela se espreguiçou- "eu to morta de cansaço, não demora."

"Ta"- eu respondi e fui atrás de como eu iria matar meia hora do meu plantão.

Corri atrás de alguém que pudesse me cobrir. Nessas horas tá todo mundo ocupado demais. Olhei um pouco a frente e vi a eterna salvação da minha vida, minha melhor amiga depois de Abby, a mulher que eu mais amo na vida depois de Abby: SUSAN!

"Susan, linda, meu amor, fofinha do Carter!"- eu cheguei junto.

"Que você quer, Carter?" - ela colocou a mão na cintura, me sacando.

"Impeça que a Abby me mate e me cobre 30 minutos?"- eu juntei as mãos- "por favorrrrr"- fiz carinha de pidão. Pronto, infalível.

"O que você não me pede chorando que eu não te faço sorrindo..."- ela olhou no relógio- "vai, vai...termina de acabar com a moça...Vocês dois machucados...o que vai render essa noite?"- ele perguntou com descaso,

"Muito mais do que você imagina"- eu respondi, me referindo a grande noite. A noite que minha filhinha poderia ser concebida...Será?

Eu lhe dei um selinho e ela olhou pra mim assustada. Eu sorri e sai correndo antes que ela mudasse de ideia.

"Eu te aaaaamo!" - eu gritei do fundo do corredor e entrei na SDM onde Abby estava me encarando.

"Quem você ama!" - ela falou se levantando.

"Sussssssan... ela me cobriu." - eu a vi sorrir.

"Tadinha... vive sendo explorada por nós.. quero ver o dia que ela explodir e nos mandar catar coquinho na esquina"

"Mas é por uma boa causa... e alem disso. como recompensa, ela vai ser madrinha de casamento, dos nossos filhos e tudo mais." - eu andei ate o meu armário tirando o meu casaco e minhas coisas. – "Vamos ne!" - eu falei ajudando-a a vestir o seu casaco.

"Que tanta pressa é essa de chegar em casa?"

"Foi você que estava me apressando.."

"Sim.. estou louca pra dormir.." - ela falou se estendendo os braços, se espreguiçando.

"Anh?"- será que eu escutei errado?- "dormir?"- eu fiz a cara mais desesperada do mundo.

"É lógico, você não está cansado não?"- ela parecia bem séria no que dizia.

"Aham"- eu disse, desanimado, abrindo a porta para ela sair. Dei a mão para ela e fomos indo para o carro.

Fomos para o carro em silêncio e assim permanecemos até chegar em casa. Nem a parada na padaria pra comprar pão rendeu alguma conversa. Eu dirigia lentamente, com mais cuidado pela lanterna quebrada que a batida nos rendeu.

Continua..


	5. Cadê minha camisola?

Chegamos em casa já passava das onze da noite. Fui tomar um banho enquanto ela punha a mesa. Eu não sei se tocava no assunto, mas depois que ela passou a reavaliar a idéia de ter filho, me veio um desejo muito maior de fazer sexo com ela. Não que a vida a dois fosse chata, mas eu sinto que quando casarmos, termos o nosso filho, vamos ficar mais íntimos e com isso vem a confiança e eu vou poder fazê-la muito mais feliz.

"Carter?" - ela falou batendo na porta do banheiro.

"Entre.." - eu falei vestindo o roupão.

"Vou tomar um banho antes de jantarmos.. mas se você quiser, ja esta tudo na mesa..."

"Não se preocupe, eu lhe espero..."

Eu fingi que estava fazendo alguma coisa no banheiro só para ver ela entrando no banho. Analisei minha barba no espelho, porque eu tinha feito ela ontem a noite! Olhei para o lado e percebi que ela estava enrolando. Eu preferi não atrapalha-la e prontamente sai do banheiro indo até a cama pegar o meu pijama para vestir.

Me vesti e fui pra sala. Ela estava estranha. Distante, fria. Parecia fingir um sorriso toda vez que eu chegava perto. Eu pensei em tudo e a única explicação que achava era a conversa de hoje de manhã. É, realmente as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis como no meu sonho. Nós tínhamos problemas e medos que não nos assustavam na outra vida. Tudo era diferente. A fome me consumia e ela nada de aparecer. Nem ousei ir até a cozinha porque sabia que iria acabar comendo. E como as coisas tão hoje, era melhor não dar pano pra manga. Fiquei mais um pouco sentado na sala até que ela apareceu.

"Vamos comer?"- ela passou batido e eu fui pra cozinha, deixando a TV ligada num tom alto. O clima não estava lá muito bom, um silêncio só pioraria as coisas.

Eu me sentei a sua frente. Eu acho que o seu humor também afetou o seu apetite, eu nunca a vi, depois de hora de plantão, comendo tão pouco. Peguei o pão, passei o requeijão, coloquei tudo o que havia na mesa dentro dele e deixei em cima do prato. Me levantei e decidi fazer uma batida no liquidificador.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" - eu falei pegando o leite e as frutas na geladeira.

"Não.. obrigada.." - ela falou colocando a comida na boca e olhando pra televisão da sala.

Rapidamente terminei o que tinha a fazer e me sentei a mesa, mordendo o meu sanduíche. Eu queria tocar em algum assunto para faze-la falar, mas não pensava em nada que ela não fosse interpretar de outra forma ou ficar chateada. Eu olhei para o calendário e percebi que ela estava de tpm. Será que o medo veio a partir disso também!

Achei melhor deixar as coisas fluírem. Qualquer pisada em falso seria fatal numa mulher nesse estado.

Fiquei calado, não puxei assunto algum. O máximo que fiz foi fazer um comentário sobre uma reportagem da TV. Terminei de jantar primeiro que ela, por incrível que pareça. Apesar da pouca comida no prato, comia feito uma formiga. Fui até a pia e comecei a lavar a louça. Só quando eu acabei de lavar, ela praticamente me expulsou dali pra lavar o prato. Ô bichinho mais estranho que é mulher nessas épocas. Fui pro quarto e a deixe lá. Eu estava me sentindo perdido na minha própria casa, com a minha mulher. Estava desconfortável em saber que eu poderia ser o causador desse mal estar todo. Eu fiquei encarando o teto por alguns instantes... porque ela estava demorando tanto? Eu pensei em ir conferir mas o meu corpo estava pedindo aquela cama. Eu me enterrei minha cabeça no travesseiro e resolvi me entregar ao meu sono.

"John..." - eu sinto uma mão nas minhas costas. Logo agora que eu estava tentando dormir?

"Hum?" -falei tentando abrir os olhos.

"Porque você não me esperou!"

"Não sei.. pensava que você estava sem sono.."

"Eu estava te esperando na sala."

"O que?" - eu finalmente abri os meus olhos.

"É... eu pensei que você iria ficar comigo lá na sala... você simplesmente veio pro quarto e me abandonou..."

Agora ela começou a mudar o tom de sua voz, ela estava ficando brava. Eu não entendo, se eu tivesse ficado lá, ela com certeza teria brigado comigo e se eu vim pra cá, ela também briga. Era pra eu ter ido embora? Ou o que?

Eu respirei para não começar um briga. Eu sei que tinha que ser compreensivo, que essa fase é difícil e eu como um bom-samaritano e um marido exemplar devia ser o mais amoroso e amigo possível, mas eu juro que nunca fiquei com nenhuma mulher que tivesse uma TPM tão brava quanto a dela. Bom, lá no hospital diziam que a Abby vivia de TPM, porque ela tem um gênio que só eu sei. Mas aí você pega tudo isso e multiplica por ...10? Nossa, que sou um cara legal! Eu fiquei olhando pra ela e toda aquela braveza até me tirou um sorriso. Ela ficava tão bonitinha bravinha... Ai, pra que? É só eu sorrir que ela acha que eu to gozando da cara dela. Mulheres! Ah!

"Vem aqui, deita aqui do meu lado, vem"- eu amenizei o clima. Ela ficou olhando pra mim meio na defensiva. Não ia dar o braço a torcer, eu sabia. Foi até o banheiro e ficou enrolando lá, quieta.

Eu tentei olhar de canto de olho pra ver o que ela estava fazendo mas não consegui ver nada. Não podia me mexer muito, se não ela me veria.

"O que você esta querendo olhar aqui?" - ela gritou do banheiro.

Ela agora tinha superpoderes? Ou estava com a audição perfeita?

"Eu? Estava procurando a minha lente que caiu por aqui em algum lugar.."

"Lente?" - ela falou saindo do banheiro so de calcinha e sutiã. – "Desde quando você usa lente?"

"Desde nunca." - sorri e voltei a me deitar na cama.

"Palhaço.." - ela balançou a cabeça e eu senti que ela ficou controlando o sorriso.

"Abby!" - gritei, agora eu iria tirar aquele mal humor dela.

'O que foi agora John?"

"Corre aqui!"- eu gritei mais alto e desesperado e a vi vir em seguida. Não correndo, mas Também, eu queria demais.

"Que que foi?"- ela olhou pra mim que estava encolhido no travesseiro, de costas pra ela. Eu fiquei calado e ela foi chegando mais perto e mais perto. Quando eu senti que ela já estava ao meu alcance eu virei subitamente e a joguei na cama, dando um beijo que pode-se se chamar de cenográfico.

"É que eu tava com muita necessidade de beijar você"- eu disse, sorrindo quando acabei o beijo.

"Era só você ter pedido.. não precisava me assustar assim..."

"Mas um beijo roubado não é bem melhor que um beijo implorado!"

"Verdade..." - ela falou sentando na cama procurando por alguma coisa.

"O que você esta procurando?"

"Você viu minha camisola por ai?"

"Não passou por aqui... hum.. porque você não fica assim mesmo?" - eu falei colocando meus dedos na sua calcinha.

"Está frio John.." - ela se virou tirando o meu braço de cima dela. Quando ela ia se levantando eu puxei o seu braço de volta pedindo sua atenção.

"Eu te aqueço... e se você quiser.. eu fico só de cueca.. pra compartilhar a sensação de frio..."

"Nossa"- ela virou os olhos- "você tem cada uma..."- eu a vi sair pela porta e voltar alguns segundos depois- "Caramba! Cadê a minha camisola?"- eu podia sentir o mal-humor de volta.

"Calma"- eu sai da cama e comecei a procurar- "ei, agora até eu fiquei encucado"- eu pus as mãos na cintura e fiz uma voz engraçada- "onde é que você enfiou essa camisola, Dona Abby?"

"A camisola eu não sei"- ela foi indo pra cima de mim- "mas eu sei onde foi enfiar a minha mão se você não parar de me chatear" - ela virou de costas e voltou a procurar a bendita camisola.

"Olha"- eu fui bem atrás dela e coloquei minha mão no ombro dela- "você dorme assim e a gente pega um cobertor quentinho, tá?"- eu pisquei, pegando-a pela cintura

"Não.. é mais fácil eu pegar outra roupa"- ela ainda tentou falar, mas eu já a tinha jogado na cama e fui pegar um cobertor.

"Não facilita, é mais gostoso complicar"- eu pisquei de novo, abrindo o cobertor e jogando por cima dela. O clima parecia estar bem mais ameno.

Eu fui andando até a cama, vendo que ela ainda estava se encolhendo mesmo com o cobertor. É impressionante. Algumas mulheres teimam com uma coisa e so se acalmam quando a conseguem.

"Ainda com frio..?" - eu falei entrando por baixo do cobertor abraçando-a.

"Muito.." - ela disse ainda olhando pro outro lado.

Eu tirei minha camisa e estendi o meu braço entregando-a pra ela.

"O que é isso?" - ela se virou pra ficar de frente pra mim.

"Minha camisa...veste que melhora..."

"Precisa não.." - ela sorriu. – "Pode vestir de volta.."

"Veste, por favor.. eu não quero que você gripe.."

"Muito menos eu... sua ultima gripe demorou demais pra ser curada..."

"Mas ela caiu numa boa hora, não!"

Ela ficou em silêncio, vestindo minha camiseta.

"Agora ficou melhor..."- eu a abracei, colocando minha cabeça encostada na dela. Tinha até medo dela morder, mas acho que as coisas estavam controladas por agora...Só não sei por quanto tempo.

"Não sei pra que tudo isso, é tão mais fácil eu pegar uma roupa no armário?"- ela me questionou.

"Essa foi uma maneira educada e sutil de te falar que eu estou pingando de calor sem você se zangar"- eu gargalhei.

"Tonto, então da a coberta pra mim"- ela puxou, arrancado toda a coberta de mim.

"Gulosa"- eu coloquei a mão por debaixo do cobertos e apertei o lado da barriga dela, onde ela tinha cócegas.

"Não começa, Carter!"

"Eu ainda vou dar um jeito de mudar o meu nome pra ser só John.." - eu falei voltando ao meu lugar na cama.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um instante e logo se virou me encarando.

"O que!"

"O que, o que!" – eu pisco sem entender o que ela pretendia.

"Porque você vai tirar seu sobrenome!"

"Pra por Wyck.. Wyckezinho... como é mesmo?"

"Wyckezinsk.." - ela se virou rindo.

"John Wyckezinsk... fica bonito ne?"

"Lindo..." - ela sorri. – "Dr. Wyckezinsk. O paciente corre de ti antes mesmo de saber falar teu sobrenome."

"É o sobrenome mais lindo que eu conheço..."

"Não precisa me agradar John.. eu mesma odeio esse sobrenome, tanto que mantenho o Lockhart."

"É"- eu me fiz de emburrado- "e eu tenho que conviver com o sobrenome daquele cara..".- eu cruzei os braços, olhando pro outro lado.

"O nome dele é Richard!"- ela me corrigiu e eu olhei revoltado.

"Tá defendendo?"- eu me apoiei nos cotovelos encarando.

"Não, só estou falando, Carter"- o tom era de uma nova discussão.

"Tá bom"- eu parei por ali mas fiquei encucado com o comentário.

Eu vi ela virar para o meu lado e me observar. De repente se levanta, sentando-se na cama virada pra mim.

"Hum.. ficou com ciumes?" - ela falou abaixando sua cabeça e a apoiando nos joelhos.

"Eu? Eu não sinto ciumes.. alias, nunca senti.." - eu falei ainda deitado olhando para o teto.

"Não mesmo?" - ela disse começando a se mover pra mais perto de mim.

"Não.. nops.. nadinha..."

"Hum..." - ela disse correndo os seus dedos pelo meu braço.

Eu fingi que ela não estava fazendo aquilo e movi o meu braço, colocando-o por cima da minha barriga. Eu queria ver ate onde ela iria chegar.

"Não vai olhar pra mim, não?"- ela parou com a mão e ficou me encarando.

"Tô olhando, não to?"- eu disse, encarando-a, mas não dando a mínima atenção ao que ela fazia com as mãos.

" Tá bom então"- ela saiu da cama e foi apagar a luz, voltando logo em, seguida. Deitou na cama de costas pra mim. - "Boa noite"- ela disse e eu percebi que já era hora de eu parar de fazer birra se não quisesse passar uma semana do cão.

"Vem cá, bebê..."- eu coloquei a minha mão na cintura dela, virando-a pra mim.

"Pra que? Pra você ficar com essas gracinhas?"- ela fez um bico fofo.

"Eu só estava planejando como eu faria pra beijar esse boca linda..." - eu me aproximei beijando-a e ela deu um leve sorriso.

"Serio.. porque você esta tão estranho hoje a noite!"

O que! Eu que estou estranho! Essa eu juro que não entendi.

"Não sei... talvez eu só esteja um pouco cansado" - eu falei tentando não contradize-la.

" Johnnnnn..." - ela sorriu olhando pra mim.

Johnnnnn.. ela estava querendo algo que só eu podia dar.

"Espera" – eu disse quando vi um cílio que caiu do olho dela. – "Vamos apostar..." - eu disse mostrando o cílio e colocando os nossos dedos juntos. – "O que você vai querer!"

"Que tal se você o serviço de casa por um mês?"- ela parou um pouco- "não, você fazer almoço e janta por dois meses? Ou então..."- eu a cortei logo, tinha que esquentar um pouquinho as coisas.

"Poxa, Abby. Peça algo mais legal, eu já te ajudo com a casa. Peça alguma coisa mais interessante..."- eu sorri, apoiado nos cotovelos, com o dedo grudado com o dela.

"Eu odeio cozinhar"- ela piscou demoradamente- "o que pode ser mais interessante que isso?"- algo veio na ponta da minha língua mais eu me segurei- "e você, o que vai querer se ganhar?"

Eu aproveite a situação pra dar mais um beijo nela.

"Milhões desse... e..."

"Ei.. só vale um pedido.." - ela disse tentando cortar o meu barato.

"Mas eu comecei a brincadeira, então eu escolho o que eu quero.. um faz parte do outro..."

"Esta certo então.. o que é complemento de beijos!"

"Hum..." - eu disse sorrindo maliciosamente pra ela.

"Não.." - ela disse adivinhando os meus pensamentos.

"Não o que sua louca! Eu não falei o que é ainda.."

"Mas eu posso imaginar.."

"Hum... Hum..." - eu fingi que estava tentando buscar algo dificil pra ela.

"Faaala John."

"Você topa tudo tudo tudo mesmo!"

"Tenho até medo..."- ela sorriu- "mas fale...eu aguento..."- eu tirei proveito das palavras dela pra dar continuidade ao que queria. Tirei meu dedo dela e ganhei.

"Bingo!"- eu disse indo pra cima dela agora com um pouco mais de força, segurando os braços dela em cima da coberta. Fui beijando o pescoço e a nuca, até chegar finalmente a boca. Senti que ela havia ficado um pouco tensa, mas aos poucos foi relaxando novamente.

Toda aquela situação e o mal humor dela só tinha me deixado com muito desejo. Eu a beijava com fome e quando o beijo foi se tornando urgente ela começou a ficar um pouco nervosa. Eu podia sentir isso no beijo. Tentei melhorar as coisas apagando a luz do abajur. Isso costumava melhorar as coisas. Fui quebrar o gelo pra ver se ela melhorava.

"Que tal você devolver a minha camiseta agora?"- eu disse, passando a mão no rosto dela. Nunca tinha visto ela assim, estava gelada e a respiração forte.

"John..."- ela disse manhosa, tentando resistir a situação.

"Vai, to com frio"- falei, sorrindo- "agora!" - fingi uma ordem.

"Não"- ela parecia séria e eu entendi que o que ela estava recusando não era a devolução da camiseta e sim o sexo.

"Então eu vou ter que pegar a força..." - eu falei puxando-a pela camisa e colocando as minhas mãos tentando levantar.

"Para com isso John.." - ela falou virando o pescoço fugindo dos meus beijos.

Certo. Eu não iria insistir. Me afastei dela, me sentando na cama e estendi o meu braço acendendo o abajur.

"Eu me rendo.. eu não sei mais o que fazer pra te agradar hoje Abby. Eu juro que eu tentei.. mas hoje você esta impossível..." - eu disse vendo-a olhar assustada pra mim.

Ela continuou calada, colocou as pernas pra dentro da camisa, se encolhendo no canto da cama me olhando seriamente.

"Se você quiser eu posso ir imediatamente pra casa, porque pelo que esta dando pra perceber, você esta odiando a minha presença hoje." - eu disse me levantando e indo ate uma gaveta pegando uma camisa. – "E quando acontecer isso, basta você me pedir que eu vou embora sem hesitar ou perguntar o porque..."

"Ai, Carter, não faz drama!"- ela parecia louca da vida. Eu sempre acabo pagando o pato.

"Pára, pára, pára tudo!"- eu disse, me descontrolando dessa vez – "eu sei que você estava de TPM, que você supera seu mal-humor nesses dias, e que a situação não está fácil"- eu disse de uma só vez –"mas por favor! Tenta me entender também o meu lado!"- eu podia ver que ela tinha estranhado minha reação. Eu não era de estourar, mas hoje...

"Desculpa..."- eu vi que ela tinha caído na real e já estava quase chorando, tudo o que eu temia. Ela ficava tão chorona nesses dias...

"Ei, calma"- eu fui ate ela e a abracei. Tinha vencido, amansei a fera mais uma vez. Deu um selinho e ela me deu um sorriso.

"Toma sua camiseta de volta"- ela disse, tirando a camiseta e me dando aquela visão maravilhosa mais uma vez. Ela estava aceitando o sexo ou é só uma reconciliação?

Eu peguei minha camisa e joguei ela longe. Ela virou pra mim aumentando o sorriso e eu me virei pra desligar a luz.

"Não.." - ela me impediu me puxando pelo braço. – "Deixa acesa."

"Mas..."

"Você ficar querendo discutir por causa de luz ou prefere começa a agir?"

Eu levantei minha sobrancelha e fui engatinhando na cama, escalando ela e ficando por cima de seu corpo.

"É impressão minha ou você esta me intimando?" - eu disse colocando um dedo em cima da alça do sutiã dela.

"Entendo como quiser..." - ela disse roubando um beijo meu e eu prontamente deslizei os meus dedos, abaixando as alças de seu sutiã.

Continua...


	6. Contado?

Ela me deu um fogo repentino e eu rapidamente fui tirando meu short. Abri o sutiã dela com calma, mas logo já parti pra parte de baixo, Estava louco. A cara dela tinha melhorado um pouco, mas dai até consumar o ato era chão!

Tirei minha cueca e continuei a beija-la. Em poucos minutos eu me sentia preparado pra ir até o fim. Uma emoção tomou conta do meu coração. Ali, sem nenhuma barreira. Será que finalmente a minha filhinha ia ser concebida?

Eu chupei, ops, beijei o seu corpo como nunca tinha feito antes. Puxei o seu corpo junto ao meu sentando-a no meu colo. Encaixei sua perna sobre as minhas coxas e fiquei a poucos milímetros do que eu tanto esperava. Puxei ela pra lhe dar mais beijos, desci minha boca até a sua nuca e ela foi descendo suas costas ate se deitar de novo na cama.

"Diga olá para o papai.." - eu olhei pra ela sorrindo. Ela me olhou desconfiada e eu tratei de começar a me encaixar melhor por cima dela, me "distraindo" com seus seios tentando sentir o momento certo para chegar a "um outro nível".

O olhar dela parecia distante e mesmo eu fazendo de tudo para chamar a atenção dela não foi o suficiente pra trazer seu olhar pra mim. Eu pensei em perguntar, mas resolvi agir antes que desse mais alguma coisa errada. Talvez quando nós estivéssemos fazendo amor realmente as coisas melhorassem. E foi nesse pensamento que eu mergulhei mais fundo, sentindo um pouco da tensão dela quando eu finalmente consumei o ato. Mesmo depois de alguns segundo ali naquela posição ela permanecia calada, olhando pro teto. Tinha certeza de que aquilo não iria durar muito e não foi diferente do que eu pensava.

"Pára, Carter!"- ela gritou, me empurrando longe do corpo dela. Eu logo sai de cima e ela puxou o lençol correndo. A resposta do meu corpo percebendo a rejeição foi quase imediata. Todo o meu "tesão" tinha ido por água baixo.

"Que foi?"- disse,tentando ser o mais suave possível, olhando para ela que nem pensava em olhar pro meu lado. Ela ficou quieta por um instante e finalmente me respondeu, ainda sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Tava doendo.."- ela disse sem um pingo de convicção na voz.

"Doendo?"- eu perguntei confuso.

"É..." - ela responde secamente se encolhendo no canto da cama.

Eu me sentei mais próximo a ela, coloquei minha mão no seu ombro na tentativa de que ela olhasse pra mim, mas nada adiantava, ela continuava ali, deitada, olhando pro nada. Eu nunca tinha visto ela agir dessa forma, e de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu não a tinha machucado. Com certeza a sua dor seja outra a qual ela não tem coragem suficiente para me encarar de frente e me contar.

Eu estou com receio de falar com ela. Acho que o melhor agora é deixa-la sozinha. Se esse "papo" de filhos a deixava assim o melhor era esperar ou depois procurar tratamento, tinha que haver um porquê maior pra esse medo todo.

Me levanto da cama sem falar mais nada e vou ao banheiro, talvez uma ducha gelada me ajude a agüentar isso tudo. Entro debaixo da água gelada, deixando-a bater nas minhas costas. Eu juro que tento entende-la, ela sabe que juntos nós podemos superar tudo mas ela continua trancando os seus sentimentos em relação à determinados assuntos.

Fiquei um tempo no banheiro atento as movimentos dela. Aliás, aos não movimentos. Ela parecia imóvel, congelada no tempo. Nós precisávamos resolver isso antes que começasse a afetar o nosso relacionamento, ainda mais.

Fui caminhando para o quarto sem fazer muito barulho. Pensei em seguir direto para a sala, mas quando virei meu rosto, a percebi chorando. Era tudo que me cortava o coração. Ver que aquilo não era só graça ou mal-humor de Tpm, e sim um sofrimento que ela guardava. Deixei a idéia inicial de lado, sentando na ponta da cama. Ela virou pro outro lado instantaneamente, trazendo os braços segurando o lençol. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre o seu cabelo, reafirmando a ela que eu estava ali ao seu lado.

"Abby..." - minha voz quase não saiu. – "meu amor... me corta o coração te ver assim..Se ainda não dá para você eu entendo perfeitamente. Não é essa minha vontade ter filhos que vai estragar a nossa relação, ainda há muito tempo para se pensar nisso... mas.."- eu me levantei da cama indo ate o outro lado. – "eu espero que você me responda só uma coisa."

Desta vez ela não virou o seu rosto. Apesar de estar encarando a parede do quarto eu sabia que ela estava atenta a cada palavra que eu dizia. Eu me sentei de novo na cama, segurando sua mão, beijando-a. Apertei ela forte apoiando embaixo do seu queixo.

"Existe alguma outra coisa que você gostaria de me contar?"

Ela piscou demoradamente. Isso era o bastante pra ela me dizer "sim". Como ela mesmo me disse uma vez "eu a entendia sem palavras". Sempre foi assim e creio que nunca vai deixar de ser. O amor que eu sinto por essa mulher é maior de tudo que eu já vi na vida. E tenho absoluta certeza de que a recíproca é verdadeira.

Eu me aproximei mais um pouco dela. Senti que ela tinha que me sentir presente, confiável e resolvi me deitar novamente, com muita paciência. Fiquei olhando os olhinhos molhados dela e ela me devolvia o olhar penetrante .

"Eu te amo tanto"- eu ouvi ela falar, segurando a minha mão com força.

"Eu também e por isso eu quero te ajudar, Abby. Confia em mim, vai" - eu toquei seus cabelos e ela deu uma suspirada funda.

Ela foi se ajeitando na cama, sentando-se devagar e me puxando para ficar de frente pra ela. Abaixou sua cabeça no joelho e eu apertei sua mão forte indicando que ela deveria ir em frente sem medo.

"Eu sou a pior mulher do mundo..." - ela soltou minha mão e ficou segurando somente um dedo meu. – "eu tenho um homem que me ama, que sonha ter uma família comigo, que me faz sentir a mulher mais feliz do mundo quando estou ao seu lado... e eu... eu simplesmente não consigo retribuir nada disso pra ele..." - de repente as lagrimas começaram a fluir novamente de seus olhos - eu sempre só trago tristeza para nós...

"Abby.. você sabe que nada disso é verdade.. eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida..."

"Mas poderia ser muito mais feliz John... se não fosse esse meu medo... e o que... "- cada palavra que ela falava o seu tom de voz diminuía, desaparecendo no final da ultima palavra..

"Eu sei, o que te está te dando esse pavor. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa. Eu só preciso saber o que pra poder te ajudar..."- eu disse, facilitando um pouco as coisas pra ela. Agora é só chegar e dizer.

O seu olhar percorreu todo o quarto, ela parecia procurar por algo, mas talvez só estivesse buscando as palavras, eu não poderia ajudar, nem sabia como, porque, sinceramente, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que se tratava.

"Eu não sirvo pra ser mãe..." - ela disse tentando sorrir.

"Abby!"- eu tinha que fazer algo se não ela nunca falaria. Parecia em estado de choque, eu não sei- Pára de rodear, fala! Diz!- eu fui até um pouco ríspido, mas logo surtiu efeito.

"Existe realmente um coisa que eu deveria ter te contado a muito tempo atras..." - parece que finalmente com minha sacudida ela havia achado as palavras.

"Contado?" - de que ela estava falando?

Continua...


	7. Não pode ser

"_**Capitulo com cenas mais "apimentadas".. quem não gostar do tipo de leitura, ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, recomendo que feche a pagina!" **_

* * *

_"Contado?"_

"Eu ainda me lembro do dia... eu estava com tanto medo de fazer aquilo... eu não queria, mas sabia que seria o melhor para mim... para o meu casamento... No momento que eu fiz o exame e soube eu fiquei tão feliz... até tinha começado a planejar como seria o quartinho dele, ou dela... mas do jeito que veio a felicidade, a insegurança e o medo começou a tomar conta de mim... e eu não fui forte o suficiente para mantê-lo.." - ela disse olhando para baixo.

As informações foram invadindo a minha cabeça de uma tal forma que eu nem sabia mais do que ela estava falando. Fiquei olhando para ela mas não estava enxergando nada. Aos poucos as coisas foram se encaixando e eu percebi que ela estava falando de um aborto.

"Que foi? Decepcionado?"- ela perguntou vendo minha expressão séria, estática.

"Não.." - eu falei antes que ela começasse a pensar besteira. - "O Richard sabe disso?" - eu falei acariciando o seu braço.

"Não.." - ela disse deixando mais uma lagrima cair.

"Tudo bem." - eu falei abraçando-a.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Como ela conseguiu guardar isso por tanto tempo só pra ela?

"Eu sei que deveria ter contado, deveria ter tentado ter filhos.. mas nós já não estávamos indo bem, e tinha o fator genético..." - ela disse soluçando. – "você deve estar pensando que eu sou a pior pessoa do mundo..."

"Claro que não, Abby. Você teve seus motivos e eu entendo perfeitamente apesar de não concordar. Você sabe que essa porcentagem dele ter alguma coisa seria uma coisa muito pequena...comparada a felicidade de ter um filho - ela ficou me olhando e eu parei antes que ela me entendesse mal - mas talvez...fosse melhor. Seu filho vai ser nosso" - eu sorri amigavelmente.

Ela continuou com o rosto enterrado e não olhou mais pra mim.

"Eu não vou forçar a barra, nós não vamos ter esse filho só porque eu quero...Vamos esperar...ok?" -eu tentei deixa-la mais tranqüila e deitei ao seu lado.

Antes de pegar no sono, eu fui até a cozinha e tomei um copo d´água. Aquilo tudo tinha me deixado até com sede. Voltei pro quarto e apaguei a luz. Imaginei que ela já estivesse dormindo. Eu puxo as cobertas e deito na cama, virado para o outro lado. Eu estava morto de cansaço, não imaginava o quanto. Meus olhos começaram a pesar quando eu sinto uma mão no meu ombro me virando.

"Podemos esperar até mês que vem?" - ela suspira no meu ouvido.

"Han? Esperar? O que?"

"Passar esse mês..quem sabe no próximo.." - ela diz colocando uma mão no meu peito.

"Não precisa ter pressa." - eu falo pegando a sua mão e beijando-a. Mas eu não podia evitar meu sorriso, afinal eu acho que cedo ou tarde ela vai ceder. Ela se aproximou de mim, colocando suas pernas entre as minhas. Quando ela fazia isso só era para um objetivo. Ela colocou uma mão atrás da minha cabeça e me puxou para um beijo. De repente todo o sono que eu sentia desapareceu. Eu senti que precisava fazer aquilo direito, para que ela se sentisse mais segura. Eu a puxo rapidamente pra mais perto de mim, beijando-a. Nós já estávamos praticamente nús. Só o que atrapalhava mesmo eram as peças intimas. De repente ela toma a iniciativa e puxa o seu sutiã fora. Ela não pode ver, mas o meu sorriso começou a aumentar ainda mais.

Ela foi tirando a minha cueca e eu até me surpreendi. Ela só tom esse tipo de atitude quando esta de muito bom - humor, o que não era o caso. Bem, parei de querer entender os "desejos" dela e não perdendo mais tempo, tirei a sua última peça. Antes que fosse tarde demais, eu parei um pouco e me virei, abrindo a gaveta do criado-mudo, pegando o tal camisinha que foi motivo de tanta briga.

Coloquei a camisinha com cuidado. Nada podia dar errada dessa vez, ela poderia me culpar de uma coisa que não me passa pela cabeça fazer. Quando eu estava pronto, virei dando de entro com ela que parecia me provocar como nunca. Fizemos aquilo com calma, sem pressão, direito e sem responsabilidades e obrigações. Esse era o amor que tinha se tinha de fazer e era o que eu mais gostava.

Cai em cima dela, terminando o nosso ato de amor. Um dos melhores, eu diria. Eu fui para o lado da cama, caindo exausto.

"Tadinho...tá cansado?"- ela subiu em mim novamente. Nem parecia a Abby de alguns minutos atrás.

"É, pois é..olha o que você me faz..."- lembrei então do pequeno detalhe que continha a minha Julie- "vou no banheiro, já venho"- e corri na mesma hora pro banheiro, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Eu entrei no banheiro trancando a porta, eu queria privacidade naquele momento. Segui até onde estava o cesto de lixo e fui tirando a camisinha sem olhar. Eu abro a tampa do cesto, mas algo me diz que eu deveria checar a camisinha antes de atira-la fora. Eu odeio quem inventou esses traste. Seguro ela na mão e aproximo do meu rosto. Han! O que seria isso! Coloco-a em cima da pia e acendo a outra luz pra ver se eu estava enxergando certo.

"Não pode ser..." - eu pensei aproximando o meu rosto e tocando nela. Hum... tive a "brilhante idéia" de conferir direito aquilo. Liguei a água da torneira e enchi a camisinha de água. Meu Deus! Isso não deveria ter acontecido! Ou deveria! Um mini mini furo nela! Será que... não não, era improvável, deve ter furando quando eu cheguei aqui no banheiro. Eu devo ter encostado em algo, ou foram as minhas unhas. Então volto ao pensamento anterior.. podia ser.. seria muita sorte... mas o melhor que eu faria é ficar na minha, era muito improvável disso acontecer.

Joguei a salvadora de vidas (ou seria assassina de bebês?) no lixo e voltei pro quarto. Não tirava aquilo da cabeça. Olhei para ela, que no meio da escuridão parecia estar adormecida. Encarei-a ali, tão inocente naquela cama, como lençol cobrindo parte do seu corpo. E pensar que ela poderia estar...Não, pare! É melhor parar com isso antes que eu me decepcione. Decidi que não mais pensaria nisso.

Fui pra cama também. Quando deitei ela se mexeu um pouco e me abraçou, fazendo com que eu dormisse logo em seguida.

Continua...


	8. Fazendo coisas \'uteis\'

_**Meninas, Andrea e VilaCarby, novamente obrigada pelas reviews.. dessa vez vai um capitulo um pouco mais longo pra vocês! Beijos!**_

* * *

Eu acordo com o barulho do som. Quem estaria ouvindo som alto uma hora dessas? Olho para o lado e ela ja havia acordado. O mundo está de pernas par ao ar! Abby acordando cedo!

Eu me levanto e visto a primeira blusa que eu vejo. Vou andando até a sala seguindo aquele barulho de som. Paro na porta da cozinha e começo a rir com a cena que eu vejo. Pano amarrado na cabeça, espanador na mãos, avental na cintura e gritando alto tentando acompanhar a letra da musica. Eu não me contenho e começo a gargalhar alto, vendo-a se virar assustada pra mim sorrindo.

"Que susto!" - ela disse colocando a mão no peito.

"Você esta linda.." - eu me aproximo dela envolvendo-a em um abraço.

"Você acha?" - ela joga o seu rosto pro lado sorrindo mais ainda.

"Humrum.." - eu aceno tirando um cabelo que havia ficado no meio do caminho.

"Eu estou imunda.." - ela diz quando eu a puxo para mais perto beijando-a.

"Eu também estou... talvez mais que você..." - eu começo a beijar o seu pescoço, deixando-a arrepiada.

"Ei! Que coisa!"- ela me empurrou um pouco, indo até a pia – "eu to limpando a casa, não percebeu?"- ela sorriu pra mim.

"Assim que eu gosto...esse seu cheirinho de suor..."- eu sorri indo até ela, abraçando-a por trás.

"Carter, Carter..."- ela foi tentando se afastar e eu ataquei um pouquinho mais forte, passando a língua pela nuca dela.

"Tá suadinha...que delícia"- eu fui duelando com a resistência, até conseguir vira-la 180 graus e dar um beijo decente nela

Ficamos ali e em poucos segundos e o meu corpo já respondia a tudo aquilo

"Ei, pára com isso...deixa eu terminar aqui vai"- eu resisti um pouco mas quando ela me deu com o espanador na cabeça, eu a soltei.. eu andei até a geladeira pegando um pouco d ´água. Mas quando eu vou colocando a agua no copo a garrafa vira derrubando tudo no chão.

"Se eu fosse você eu não virava Abby.." - eu disse rindo.

"Pegue um pano de chãaaao agora e enxugue isso!" - ela olhou pro chão, mas mim e apontou pro lado.

"Sim sra."

Eu peguei o pano de chão em silêncio e joguei ele no chão passando o pé em cima.

"Você acha que só isso resolve?"

"Pra mim sempre resolveu.."

"Fique de quatro e passe isso direito!" – ela grita e eu paro o que estava fazendo para encara-la.

"De quatro?" - eu sorri pra ela maliciosamente.

"É! E pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou te estuprar..."- ela sorriu e abaixou em frente a pia, para pegar alguma coisa no armário. Quando inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente, pude ver a renda da calcinha dela aparecer...

"Eu não diria o mesmo..."- eu falei, inclinando mais o meu rosto pra ver um pouco mais.

"Que horror, Carter!"- ela puxou o short, cobrindo a calcinha vendo o meu biquinho- "seu tarado!"- ela finalmente levantou suspirando- "pronto, só ariar o fogão e acabo!"

"É assim que eu gosto de ver... uma mulher prendada..." - eu digo me abaixando, pra ficar "de quatro" para enxugar o chão.

"Cala a boca aí e demonstre serviço.." - ela diz pegando a esponja de aço e indo em direção o fogão.

Eu começo a passar o pano no chão lentamente só olhando para ela que estava de costas.

"A visão daqui de trás é perfeita.." - eu diga olhando pro chão de novo.

"O que?" - ela vira colocando a mão na cintura e aumentando o tom de voz.

"Ai ai ai minhas costas.." - eu me deito no chão fingindo que estava com dor por pura estratégia para ela não brigar comigo.

"Johnnn!" - ela corre até onde eu estava colocando uma mão nas minhas cosas. – "Aonde esta doendo? aqui!" - ela fala apertando no ombro.

"Mais embaixo..." - ela vai deslizando a sua mão e quando chega até o final das costas eu peço pra parar. – "Aí, mais um palmo abaixo."

Ela toda inocente desce sua mão e de repente para o que estava começando a fazer. Antes que ela tomasse qualquer atitude eu me levanto, a envolvo nos meus braços imobilizando-a e colocando-a no chão.

Eu fiquei beijando-a por alguns minutos. Pensei que ela ia me matar. Ela, toda suada, deitada no chão da cozinha, quase perdendo a hora... Só eu mesmo... Ela não conseguiu fugir muito e se rendeu. Quando eu finalmente parei, ela começou a dar risada instantaneamente.

"Seu maluco!"- ela levantou e me deu a mão para levantar também-" agora vai fazer alguma coisa útil enquanto eu termino aqui..."- ela apontou para o quarto.

"E te beijar não é útil?"- eu perguntei me aproximando dela, ignorando a sua ordem.

"No momento, não"- ela riu e apontou a porta de novo. Achei melhor ir antes que outra coisa voasse na minha cabeça.

"Eu vou tomar banho então.." - eu pisquei pra ela e andei até o quarto sem pressa. Aproveitei pra ajeitar a cama para poupa-la de mais trabalho. Tiro a minha roupa ficando só de cueca e entro no banheiro não trancando a porta por pura estratégia. Ligo o som nas alturas, entro debaixo do chuveiro e começo a me ensaboar cantando as musicas.

"Você esta ficando louco?" - ela aparece abrindo a porta.

"O queeee! Não estou ouvindo!"

"Assim você assusta toda a vizinhança.." - ela diz desligando o som.

"Qual é Abby? Deixa a musica rolar!" - eu disse rindo vendo ela mudar a expressão de raiva.

"Baixinho pode ser.. não precisa ser tão alto assim..."

"Injusto isso"- eu abri o box e me "expus" para ela – "você pode tocar música alta e eu não?"- eu cruzei os braços.

Ela ficou um pouco atrapalhada mas finalmente se concentrou voltando ao ponto da conversa.

"É..."- ela desviou o olhar- "eu estou limpando a casa, tenho direito!"- ela fez uma careta e viu o chão, já com algumas gotas de água respingada- "e olha isso aqui"- eu olhei o chão que ela apontou- "eu já limpei esse banheiro, viu? É melhor você secar se não quer me ver muito p. da vida!"- ela foi saindo do banheiro, depois de se olhar no espelho.

"Mais ainda? To perdido!"- eu resmunguei e continuei com o meu banho.

"Han! Eu ouvi direito?" - ela voltou desligando de novo o som.

"Ah não, de novo nãao!" - eu digo abrindo o box novamente e indo ligar o som.

"Nem se atreva a ligar esse som mocinho." - ela falou ficando na frente do som.

"Porque? Se eu ligar o que você vai fazer? Bater em mim!"

'Eu vou..." - ela pensou antes de falar e eu imediatamente me aproveitei pra ligar o som nas alturas.

"Não mexa ai.. eu preciso aprender a letra dessa musica."

"Ai, Carter! Você me enche a paciência!"- ela saiu batendo o pé mas finalmente eu consegui ficar com o som ligado. Conseguir, por fim, tomar o banho. Sai em seguida, colocando uma roupa simples. Eu estava incrivelmente feliz. Aquela vidinha de casado foi sempre o que eu mais quis. Eu estava bem, realizado. Não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca.

Eu fui indo para a cozinha mas não me deixei ser visto. Fiquei na metade do corredor, observando-a limpar o fogão. Ela tinha mudado tanto. Mudado por mim, por nós. Era a mulher que eu mais amei na vida, no papel da esposa-amiga-amante que todos querem. Nenhum problema do mundo ia estragar a felicidade que a gente estava vivendo.

"Espiando o que?" - ela se vira atrapalhando os meus pensamentos.

"Você.. estou com medo que você bata em mim... "

"E é pra ter medo mesmo.." - ela disse rindo.

"Estou esperando você sair dai porque eu estou com fome..."

"E vai comer depois que eu limpei tudo isso?"

"Vou ter que ficar com fome so porque esta tudo limpo? Só me faltava essa.." - eu disse andando até perto de onde ela estava.

"Devia ter acordado mais cedo e comido logo ne?"

"Você me deixou exausto... e eu estou sem comer desde ontem.. e depois de tudo aquilo eu estou com fome. Posso nem ter fome nessa casa!" - eu digo abrindo a porta da geladeira e batendo-a em seguida com força.

"Ei! Não precisa descontar na geladeira! Ela é apenas um pobre eletrodoméstico!"- ela disse, fechando o fogão e lavando as mãos.

"Você está contra mim hoje!"- eu fui até o sofá com o potinho de iogurte e a colher.

"Cuidado pra não derramar no sofá!"- ela gritou, me vendo ligar a TV.

"Nossa"- eu suspirei- "você está parecendo minha mãe..quando eu tinha 8 anos..."- eu nem olhei pra trás.

Sabia da reação dela quando a comparava com a minha mãe.

"Se você não quiser que eu seja não "mala" quanto ela, faz o que eu mando"- ela disse, num tom autoritário.

" Sim, senhora"- eu bati continência.

"Engraçadinho."- eu a ouvi resmungar- "bem, eu terminei. Vou tomar banho! Por favor, toma cuidado! Eu dei um duro danado nessa casa...conserve!"- ela foi pra dentro e eu continuei vendo TV.

Terminei com o iogurte que só fez aumentar a minha fome. Me levantei indo até a geladeira e catando alguma fruta pra comer. Peguei uma maça e fui de novo para o sofá. Comecei a viajar pelos canais e parei em um filme que parecia ser interessante. Mas não era. De repente no filme começou a ter sexo a torto e a direita.. Eu deixei lá pra ver no que ia dar.. já que não tinha nada que prestasse na tv mesmo.

"Meu Deus.. eu namoro um tarado!" - Abby disse da porta da sala penteando os cabelos.

"Culpa sua.." - eu nem me viro e finjo que estou concentrado no filme. – "não mé dá o que eu quero na hora que eu quero..."

"Minha mesmo não.. não tenho culpa se essa sua fome não passa nunca..." - ela diz andando até o meu lado e pegando o controle.

"Não muda agora não.. agora a mocinha vai entrar na sauna dos dotadões." - eu falo me controlando pra não rir.

"Dotadões?"- ela arqueou a sobrancelha em reprovação – "por que você não aluga um filme pornô?"- ela riu, me encarando.

"Isso é uma proposta?"- eu sorri maliciosamente a ela.

"Não, mas pelo menos é mais decente..."- ele disse, encarando a TV numa cena bizarra.

"Nossa, você costuma assistir a muitos filmes assim?"- eu disse, rindo.

"Ultimamente, não"- ela riu e me olhou.

"Como assim?"- eu disse, assustado, curioso e intrigado. Ela deu uma leve gargalhada.

"Você não me conhece nadinha, Dr.."- ela se levantou e foi até o quarto. Deixei até o filme pra lá e corri atrás dela para tirar a história a limpo.

"Ei, ei" - eu fui até a porta do banheiro onde ela escova os dentes- "me conta essa história direito... Que negócio é esse?"- eu cruzei os braços e fiquei em silêncio. Os únicos sons que se escutavam eram o da água da torneira e alguns gemidos vindos do filme.

"Sabia que é falta de educação entrar no banheiro enquanto os outros estão escovando os dentes!"

"E não mude de assunto dona Abby... fale logo... desde quando a sr.a assiste esse tipo de filme! Quem deu permissão?"

"Só me faltava essa.. eu vejo o que eu bem entender..." – ela se olhou no espelho enquanto eu implicava com ela.

"Eu não quero que você vejo esse tipo de filme ok! O único homem nu que você vai ver de agora em diante sou eu!"

"Ixe.. só isso!" - ela diz rindo e eu finjo que não gostei do comentário.

"Ta achando ruim? Vá atras de outro então.." - eu saio da portado banheiro e volto ao meu sofá.

Sento-me diante da TV e o filme permanece "picante". As cenas vão aumentando gradativamente e eu começo a quase rir de tudo aquilo. Eu, assistindo a um filme com sexo, a essa hora da manhã, com fome, com a minha mulher lindinha ali ao meu dispor. Que idiota! Enfim, eu não iria correr atrás. Não demorou muito até que senti a presença dela de novo atrás do sofá. Ela colocou as mãos no meu ombro e começou a massagea-los.

"Tá bom o filme?"- ela perguntou, ainda de pé atras de mim.

"Aham..."- eu me limitei a dizer.

"Posso ver com você?"- ela se inclinou, dizendo no meu ouvido.

"Esteja a vontade.. "- eu me afastei um pouco e ela se sentou ao meu lado recostando a sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Cansei desse filme..." - eu resmungo pegando o controle pra desligar a televisão.

"Só porque eu ia ver!" -ela virou sua cabeça me encarando fingindo estar com raiva por causa disso.

"Você não prefere fazer ou inves de ver!" - eu digo me aproximando dela beijando-a.

"Agora eu prefiro ir trabalhar.." - ela disse se levantando mas eu a puxei de volta pro sofá.

"Agora é assim? Você me tenta e depois vai embora!"

"Ow... pode ficar pra mais tarde?" - ela senta no meu colo fazendo biquinho.

"Tudo bem.. tudo bem.. eu agüento.. que horas você vai!"

"So vou trocar de roupa.. porque!"

"Eu preciso ir ao meu apartamento pegar umas contas, umas roupas e resolver umas coisas por lá..."

"Que coisas?"- eu já podia sentir tensão no tom de voz dela.

"Ê, ciuminho!"- eu sorri, dando um selinho dela- "tenho que ver, porque parece que está com um vazamento e o vizinho de baixo está reclamando..."- eu passei as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

" Hum"- ela disse desconfiada- "tá bom. Eu vou trocar de roupa e vou trabalhar...Você quer que eu te deixe lá?"- ela parou um pouco pra pensar e completou- "se bem que depois eu não sei que horas vou poder sair daquele inferno...e ai não tem como você voltar, né?"- ela me olhou, esperando o meu parecer.

"Não tem problema, eu dou um jeito. Pelo menos não tenho que trabalhar hoje..."- eu sorri provocando- "boa sorte pra você..."- eu a vi sair do sofá e ir direto pro quarto se trocar. Fui atrás dela pra fazer o mesmo, não queria que ela se atrasasse.

Coloquei um jeans e uma camiseta preta básica, vendo-a se arrumar toda, colocando até um salto e uma calça meio agarrada.

"Vai se encontrar com alguém especial por la?" - eu falo ainda calçando o meu tênis.

"Não... porque!"

"Está tão arrumada..."

"Tem dia que eu gosto de me arrumar...pode não!"

"Pode claro que pode..."

Eu me levanto daquele quarto relembrando que ela ainda estava de tpm, eu não iria acordar e ver a Fúria do Dragão, parte 2. Sigo até a cozinha, bebo um copo de suco e ela aparece pronta balançando a chave do carro. Eu a sigo fechando a porta do apartamento. Entramos no carro em silêncio e ela para um pouco ajeitando o retrovisor antes de ligar o carro e seguir rumo ao meu apartamento.

"Talvez, se der algum problema no apartamento eu vou ter que dormir por lá.. mas eu te ligo pra avisar.."

"Que problema poderia surgir? Você não disse que vai ser rapido!"

"Han! Não sei... mas eu ligo... eu acho que posso sobreviver um noite sem você..."

"Tá bom então..."- ela disse, voltando ao tom "seco" de antes.

O silêncio voltou até ela ligar o radio. Que duvida! Aquele rocks pesado em volume alto que me deixavam com dor de cabeça. Ainda bem que não tive que escutar muito, pois logo chegamos na frente do meu prédio.

"Então eu te ligo mais tarde"- eu disse saindo do carro e batendo a porta, falando apenas pelo vidro aberto- "você tá de celular?"

Ela acenou com a cabeça.

"Melhor, nunca chama você naquele lugar"- eu sorri e ela balançou a cabeça de novo- bem, então- não tinha mais nada a dizer- "tchau"- eu fui indo ela gritou.

"Me liga tá! Qualquer coisa eu venho aqui mais tarde ficar com você..."

Eu sorri pra ela, vendo-a em seguida sair dali.

Continua...


	9. Caixinha de veludo

Eu sorrio pra ela, vendo-a em seguida sair dali.

Subi ate o meu apartamento que estava limpo graças ao auxilio de uma faxineira. Fazem dias que eu não pisava aqui. Olho as contas que estavam acumuladas em cima da mesa, colocando-as dentro do meu bolso.

Vou até o meu quarto e pego uma bolsa pra pegar mais algumas roupas, eu ja estava mesmo com quase todo o meu guarda-roupas no apartamento dela. Esvazio o estoque do banheiro, pegando tudo o que tinha de direito lá. Até que volto ao meu quarto. Encaro o armário quase vazio. Apenas alguns casacos para extremo frio. Coloco a mão no bolso e por um descuido vejo uma das contas cair no chão. Me abaixo imediatamente pra pegar e quando olho para frente, vejo uma caixa esquecida, bem no fundo do armário. O que teria ali que eu nunca senti falta?

Peguei a caixa com cuidado. Ela não estava muito pesada, mas sim com muita poeira. Me sento na cama com ela no colo e vou abrindo devagar. Me dá até medo que saísse algum bicho de lá de dentro. Quando abri as quatro "abas" da caixa, num primeiro momento só vi papéis. Tirei eles de cima e pude começar a ver fotos. Muitas fotos. Todas de... hahaha. Que dúvida! Eram todas as minhas fotos com ela e dela. Lembro que quando nós fomos morar juntos ela me perguntou dessas fotos e eu desconversei. Na bem da verdade, não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estavam. Escondi tão bem, de mim mesmo, que não consegui encontrar.

Tirei as fotos com cuidado, deixando em cima da mesa. Não demorou muito pra eu poder enxergar duas outras caixinhas dentro da caixa. Uma já muito familiar, de madeira. A bendita caixa que eu escondi dela, que achei na minha outra vida. Aquela caixa...ah, sim. Mas a outra...? Aquela caixinha azul de veludo, intacta.

Minha memória viajou chegando aquele momento, naquele jantar. De alguma forma eu sabia que essa caixinha sempre teria um só destino. Como eu fui estúpido ao imaginar que ela não seria "boa o suficiente" para casar comigo? Onde eu estava com a minha cabeça naquela época! Uma simples frase, uma simples pergunta poderia ter mudado as nossas vidas. Não sei se o que fiz foi pra melhor, mas agora ainda há tempo para voltar atrás. Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa para me redimir.

Abro a caixinha encarando o meu futuro. Aquilo com certeza seria uma surpresa pra ela... ainda mais se for repentino...

Me levanto indo em direção ao catalogo telefônico. Eu tinha que terminar o que não tinha conseguido fazer da ultima vez. Procuro pelo nome do restaurante, tomara que ele ainda exista. Disco o numero e prontamente alguém atende. Consigo a ultima reserva para hoje. Agora só tinha que avisa-la do compromisso. Ligo para o seu celular que começa a chamar insistentemente.

"John!" – ela parecia ocupada – "E aí! No que deu tudo!"

"Eu já estou quase terminando aqui.. que horas você acha que chega em casa?"

"As 8 e meia..." – ela responde depois de alguns segundos.

"Da pra estar pronta as 9 e meia pra sairmos!"

"Tem que ser hoje!" – ela pergunta com uma voz cansada.

"Por que?"- eu pergunto, já com medo da recusa.

"Ah"- o ar dela já era de puro cansaço- "eu já estou morta... imagina de noite...?"- ela riu, gritando alguma coisa pra alguém sobre o Trauma 3- "então, tem que ser hoje?"- eu analisei em que dia estávamos. Não, tudo era muito perfeito. O dia do mês era o mesmo daquele jantar. Tinha que ser hoje.

"Por favor..."- eu choraminguei um pouco- "eu prometo que a gente não demora, vai?"- insisti mais um pouco, sabia que ela acabaria cedendo.

"Tá bom, vai..".- ela suspirou. Ouvi ela dizer mais alguma coisa pra alguém. Ela tinha se tornado uma peça fundamental naquele hospital.

"Tá muito cheio aí?"- eu perguntei, andando pelo meu apartamento com o telefone-sem-fio.

"Você não imagina o quanto"- ela pareceu entrar num lugar menos barulhento- "sorte sua estar de folga hoje. Tão me achando com cara de "Carter" hoje..."- ela sorriu e eu sorri mais ainda com seu comentário. Saber que ela poderia se tornar definitivamente uma "Carter" em poucos dias.

"Se você quiser eu posso ir ai cobrir o resto da tua troca..."

"Não precisa... eu estou bem.. eu quero alguém descansado pra fazer massagem em mim quando chegarmos em casa..."

"Se você não dormir antes.. tudo bem.."

"Agora vou ter que desligar... estão me chamando pra um trauma... até mais tarde.."

"Ate.. te a..." - ela desliga na minha cara. Eu acho que estão explorando demais ela por lá.. quero só ver quando ela engravidar como vai ser...

Aproveito e fico um tempo no apartamento recolhendo algumas coisas antes de ir embora.

_Continua..._


	10. Eu quero, com você

Já são oito e meia e nada dela ligar nem aparecer. Eu não podia perder essa reserva de hoje. Quando eu ia ligar pra ela ouço o barulho de chave na porta. Ela entra com uma feição abatida mais ainda tentando sorrir.

"Apareceu uma complicação de ultima hora mais ja estou aqui..."

"Pensei que não viria mais..."- eu sorri, indo até ela e ajudando-a com algumas pastas- "muita lição de casa?"- eu perguntei, encarando a pilha de relatórios a preencher.

"Nem me fale" - ela foi direto pro quarto e começou a tirar a roupa- "essa Weaver é mesmo uma filha da p.."- ela me interrompeu, percebendo que eu já estava pronto- "ei, peraí"- ela me encarou de cima baixo- "nós não vamos a mais uma reunião ma-ra-vi-lho-sa da sua família não, né?"- ela disse, irônica, entrando no chuveiro.

"Não, não"- eu respondi, entrando no banheiro pra escovar os meus dentes.

"Que bom"- ela disse, mergulhando a cabeça na ducha – "limpar a casa, trabalhar que nem burro-de-carga e depois enfrentar esses jantares...não dá pra agüentar tudo num dia só não" - ela sorrindo, e eu sai, pra terminar de ajeitar tudo.

Separei a chave do carro, a caixinha no meu bolso da calça. Nem sei por que a minha pressa. Se eu bem conhecesse Abby, ela ainda demoraria mais meia hora pra escolher uma roupa.

"Muito trabalho hoje?"- eu perguntei voltando ao banheiro e vendo-a que ela já saia com a toalha enrolada no corpo. Ela devia estar muito cansada mesmo, um banho com menos de 15 minutos? Record!

"Meu Deus!"- ela foi indo até a parte dela no armário- "aquilo estava um inferno!"- ela abriu a porta e por incrível que pareça pegou uma roupa rapidamente- "essa aqui tá boa?"- ela colocou na frente do corpo e me deu pra analisar.

"Tá otima.. "

Pra mim qualquer coisa que ela usava ficava ótima. Ela se vestiu rapidamente, foi ao banheiro, nem secou os cabelos, se maquiou e apareceu toda perfumada na minha frente.

"Vamos antes que eu deite naquela cama..."

"Eu estou te maltratando ne! Mas é por uma boa causa..." - eu me aproximo estendendo o meu braço pra ela e fomos rumo ao carro.

Abro a porta do carro pra ela e ela me olha como se estivesse estranhando. Eu sorrio e ela entra sem contestar.

"Pra onde eu estou indo?" – ela se ajeita colocando o cinto.

"Jantar... comer sushi..."

"E tinha urgência pra isso!" - ela me olha intrigada.

"O pior é que tem... hoje o sushi é especial..." – eu pisco e ela fica sem entender nada.

"E eu espero que seja.. que nem com fome eu estou.. tomei um café antes de vir pra casa.."

"E café alimenta!"

"Eu aprendi a me alimentar só com ele..."

"Por isso que você é tão fraquinha"- eu a olhei de rabo de olho,dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade rapidamente. Não podia atrasar ou não esperariam. As coisas tinha que ser mais ou menos igual. Já não seria porque aquele dia estava tudo vazio, eu tinha fechado o restaurante para nós. E hoje...bem, hoje aquilo deveria estar outro inferno. Mas enfim, o que vale é a intenção.

"Fraquinha? Quer dizer que agora eu sou fraquinha?"- ela me deu um beliscou na barriga logo que chegamos em frente ao restaurante. Nem era tão longe de casa. Era meio longe da minha. Eu desci do carro e abri a porta pra ela. Eu podia ver que ela já começava a ficar meio desconfortável. Ela não era besta. Já devia estar sacando alguma coisa.

"Nossa"- ela encarou o letreiro do lugar- "faz muito tempo que eu não venho aqui.."- ela disse, enquanto entrávamos de mãos dadas no restaurante. Falei com a recepcionista e com alguma sorte a nossa seria bem afastada.

"É essa aqui"- e moça disse, me mostrando o lugar. Realmente não era lá o que eu desejava, mas pelo menos não era no centro, na muvuca. Um mesa perto da janela, ao fundo do restaurante. Bem, poderia ser pior...

Ela pegou o cardápio em silencio e o nervosismo começava a bater em mim.

"Nossa.. como os preços aumentaram... mas porque esse restaurante!"

"Eu estava com vontade de comer sushi..." - eu tento disfarçar pra ela não desconfiar.

"E porque a gente não come naquele perto lá de casa!" – ela me encara e eu fujo do seu olhar.

"Mas eu gosto desse.. e faz tempo que eu não vinha aqui desde..."

"Garçom!" - ela acena e ela se aproxima nem deixando eu terminar o meu pensamento.

"Vai ser rodizio ou o que?" - ela se vira perguntando pra mim.

"Tanto faz..."

"No quilo então... estou sem muita fome..."

Eu comecei a bater meus dedos na mesa olhando pros lados. Eu tinha que esperar ate depois de comermos tudo para ser igual a outra vez.

"Você esta estranho..." - ela falou tomando um gole de vinho.

Como ela era atriz! Pra mim ela já tinha entendido tudo. Ou não? Será que o meu nervosismo me fazia ver coisas? Droga!

"Com fome.. vamos?"- eu me levantei e a esperei tomar mais um gole do vinho tinto Mudei logo de assunto. Teria que tomar muito vinho pra conseguir chegar os final da noite sem ter um ataque do coração.

Voltamos pra mesa. Meu prato parecia uma montanha. Eu nem sabia onde ia enfiar tanta comida. Ainda bem que sushi é bem "leve". Ela sorriu vendo o meu prato.

"Que fome hein?"- nós sorrimos. Também, com aquela comida que nem tinha sujado o prato...

"Aham"- eu afirmei, pegando o primeiro sushi. Vi ela sorrir pra mim algumas vez...Pra mim ou DE mim? – "Eu estava pensando em vender o meu apartamento..." - eu falei mudando de assunto.

"Porque!" - ela disse com a boca ainda cheia.

"Comprar um mais perto do seu... quem sabe no mesmo prédio!" - mal sabia ela, ou sabia, que o nosso próximo passo seria comprar a nossa casinha.

"Pelo menos gasta menos gasolina.." - ela fala rindo.

Nós comemos e eu nunca toquei no assunto. O nervosismo tinha passado um pouco e eu ja percebia que ela ja estava quase dormindo na cadeira.

"Vai querer sobremesa!"

"Qualquer coisa pra mim está ótimo..."

"Dois suflês de chocolate por favor."

Pronto. Chegou o momento. Eu não tinha planejado nada para falar, nem sabia começar... eu fiquei em silencio procurando pelas palavras quando eu percebi a impaciência dela me encarando.

"Que passa?"- ela perguntou assim que a sobremesa chegou – "você tá muito estranho...eu que to morta de cansaço e você que fica louquinho?"- ela me sorriu.

"Abby"- tinha chegado a hora. Eu imaginei muito isso, desde aquela época. Ensaiei o que iria dizer naquela época e acabou que não saiu nada. Talvez hoje, sem muito preparo, as coisas saíssem melhor.

"Diga, Carter! Você está me assustando..."- ela disse, dando mais um gole no vinho.

"Eu quero casar com você..."- Meus Deus! Eu disse! Saiu! "Eu quero"? Que jeito é esse de pedir alguém em casamento? Eu nem sentia as palavras saírem da minha boca. Tomei coragem e olhei pra frente. Tinha que ver a reação dela...

_Continua.._


	11. E se ela já estiver aqui?

_**VilaCarby rs.. eu não pensaria dessa forma.. mas quem sabe ne:P**_

"Por que eu não estou surpresa com isso?"- ela sorri, pegando na minha mão que a essa hora já estava gelada. Medo bobo!

"Eu queria terminar aquilo que não fiz daquela vez..." - eu tento tirar a caixinha do meu bolso mas eu tremia tanto que ela não queria sair.

"Quer ajuda aí!" - ela quase se levantou quando eu finalmente desenganchei e consegui tirar a caixinha do bolso.

"Precisa não.."- eu fiquei segurando nas mãos embaixo da mesa.

"John.." - ela me deu a iniciativa pra continuar.

"Abby... você aceita esse humilde anel..." - as palavras me fugiam e eu levantei a caixinha tentando abri-la, mas sem sucesso.

"Calma... eu te ajudo.." - ela pegou o anel, dando pra mim.

"Eu estou parecendo um babaca né!"

"Nervoso talvez..."- ela me deu um sorriso confortante. As coisas não haviam sido como eu tinha planejado mas aquilo tudo me deixava mais a vontade. Fazer aquilo do nosso jeitinho me deu mais certeza de que aquilo era certo e que era aquilo que eu queria.

Eu coloquei o anel no dedo dela e ela ficou olhando pra ele.

"Muito bonito..."- ela colocou a mão paralela ao rosto- "combinou comigo?"- disse, sorrindo.

"Lógico"- eu disse sorrindo a ela. Percebi que nem tínhamos tocado na sobremesa.

"Vamos embora daqui?"- eu me surpreendi com a pergunta dela;.

"Mas já?"- eu perguntei intrigado- "a gente nem comeu o famoso suflê de chocolate."

"Deixa isso de lado, John..."- ela disse sorrindo. Eu escutei "John"? Hahaha. Já vi tudo.

"Garçom!" - eu quase gritei para que ele viesse, eu sei que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição, mas hoje eu não tô nem aí para o que esses ditados dizem.

Rapidamente eu paguei a conta e ela nem esperou que eu fosse ajuda-la a se levantar da cadeira. Veio logo ao meu encontro, segurando meu braço. Nós estávamos quase correndo pra sair daquele restaurante. Quando eu fui abrir a porta do carro, ela me surpreendeu com um beijo no pescoço que me fez virar. Eu olhei surpreso pra ela que sorria timidamente. Abri a porta do carro e dirigi sem respeitar os sinais, mas prestando atenção no que estava fazendo. Chegamos rapidamente ao apartamento. Antes de abrir a porta olhei para ela que sorria e parecia ansiosa para estar entre quatro paredes. Ela colocou suas mãos nas minhas costas enquanto eu lutava coma fechadura.

"Vamos John, vamos.." - ela me apressava passando as mãos pelas minhas costas e olhando para os lados.

"Calma apressadinha..."

Nós entramos em casa que por nosso descuido de antes de sair, se encontrava sem nenhuma luz acesa. Eu tateei a mesa pra por as chaves e minha carteira em cima, enquanto a vi seguir a luz que entrava pela janela pra colocar a bolsa no sofá. Fui indo em direção ao corredor quando tomei com ela.

"Finalmente"- ela disse, começando a me beijar feito louca. Acho que a tinha visto daquele jeito. Acho que o pedido de casamento foi um belo afrodisíaco. Eu prontamente respondi ao beijo. A abracei forte. Queria extravasar toda a minha felicidade ali. Conduzi-a pro quarto, que no meio do corredor já começou a desabotoar a minha e a própria blusa. Na euforia e no escuro, batemos os dois com a cabeça na porta que não sei porque estava fechada.

Quando entramos no quarto e já me sentia sem blusa e com parte da calça aberta. eu estava praticamente sendo estuprado. Toda aquela fome e fogo dela...Nunca vi coisa igual!

A deitei, quer dizer, foi ela quem me jogou na cama e caiu em cima de mim, beijando o meu tórax. Não ia ficar quietinho, tinha que agir um pouco, mas primeiro, resolvi fazer um pouco de graça.

"Nós não deveríamos esperar o casamento?"- eu perguntei, enquanto ela me engolia num beijo.

"Que deus abençõe essa união, Amem!" - ela acenou no ar fazendo o formato de uma cruz no ar, soltou uma gargalhada e instantaneamente voltou a morder a minha boca Será que o jantar não havia sido suficiente?

Eu bem que tentei reverter essa situação, ficando por cima dela, mas ela logo me virava assumindo o controle, Rapidamente ela se abaixou para puxar as minhas calças me deixando só de cueca. Eu olhava pra ela surpreso que automaticamente começava a tirar a sua roupa ficando somente de peças intimas. Escalou o meu corpo, percorrendo com a língua o meu tórax, chegando até onde estava aminha cueca. Subiu de novo para me beijar e mordeu o meu peito me trazendo um pouco de dor. Eu estava curtindo aquilo, nunca havia sido completamente submisso a uma mulher. Pela primeira vez naquela noite eu consegui abraça-la ajudando-a tirar o sutiã. A noite pelo visto seria longa e o melhor era se livrar disso tudo de uma vez só.

Desci com minhas mãos pelas suas pernas puxando a sua calcinha. Ela parou um instante sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim. Nesse instante eu ia me levantar para pegar a anti-bebês na gaveta, mas ela me impediu me jogando na cama de novo, colocando os seus peitos no meu rosto. Eu estava ficando sufocado quando ela se abaixou novamente para dessa vez tirar a minha cueca. A partir daí, começou a me acariciar, enquanto eu segurava os seus seios, fazendo-os ficarem ainda mais enrijecidos.

"Vamos fazer uma Julie hoje!" - ela me surpreendeu, me deixando sem reação e com o sorriso mais bobo do mundo.

"Hoje?"- eu perguntei meio abobado.

"É"- ela continuou a beijar o meu corpo todo. Parecia que estava tendo um "negócio".

"E se ela já estiver aqui?"- eu toquei a barriga dela me ela parou por um instante. Parecia que todo o fogo tinha se apagado. Talvez não fora um bom momento pra dizer isso.

"Por que tá dizendo isso?"- ela sentou na cama com a mesma expressão do dia anterior.

Continua...


	12. Agora?

_**>Realmente Andrea.. foi coincidencia/**_

_**>Ah.. Mais um capitulo com cenas mais "pesadas".. o aviso está dado! D**_

* * *

"Calma"- eu me reaproximei dela e vi o sorriso voltar a invadi-la- "eu to brincando" - eu tinha que afastar aquela dúvida dela. Imagina se ela desconfiasse que eu planejei algo? Achei melhor deixar tudo como estava e aproveitar esse jeitão que ela estava hoje. Amanhã seria outro dia e a gente pensaria nas explicações, caso o que eu temia realmente acontecesse.

"Eu ja estava pensando que você tinha encomendado ela sem eu nem ter notado.." - parece que ela enfiou o dedo na tomada de novo e começou a me beijar incessantemente.

"Não se preocupe.. eu não te agarrei na calada da noite..."

Ela nem ligou para o meu comentário. Ela se ajoelhou, ficando praticamente de quatro por cima de mim. Voltou a me beijar, agarrar, amassar, ela estava achando que eu era o boneco inflável dela e que poderia fazer tudo o que bem entendesse. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nas suas costas trazendo-a pra mais perto de mim. Chega de distância. Ela ja parecia exausta quando eu consegui ficar por cima dela, agora era hora do papai aqui entrar em ação.

Eu peguei os dois braços dela e pus a cima da cabeça. Coloquei as minhas pernas por cima das dela. Imóvel. Era assim que ia ser. Aquele breu, aquele silêncio. Só escutava o som do nosso beijo e do nosso gemido. Ficamos nos beijando sem parar por alguns segundo. Quando senti que estávamos quase sem respiração, fui finalmente chegando mais e mais perto ate até chegarmos ao ponto mais íntimo, começando um ritmo leve que passou a ficar mais intenso e rápido a cada instante. Eu nem podia acreditar que estava sem camisinha. Agora o que restava era ela não mudar de humor e me empurrar mais uma vez com medo da nossa pequena.

Ela me acompanha procurando os meus olhos cada vez que eu me aprofundava. Eu segurei as suas mãos, beijando onde estava o anel, o que a fez sorrir. Comecei a acelerar os meus movimentos e conforme eu aumentava os empurrões, ela arranhava as minhas costas até fincar suas unhas, quando eu finalmente devo ter lhe proporcionado o primeiro da noite. Ela gemeu baixinho e aquilo me excita mais ainda. Senti meu corpo responder mais e mais, aumenta ainda mais um pouco a velocidade. Me mexi um pouco dos lados e escutei dar mais um gemido, dessa vez, truncado. Seria o segundo?

Vi ela tremer o lábio e ficar num êxtase total.

"Ei, calma"- eu parei um pouco, dando tempo pra era se refazer.

"Você precisa me pedir em casamento mais vezes"- ela disse, quando se inclinou no meu corpo, pedindo mais.

"Nossa sra...que deu em você hoje?"- eu me fiz de surpreso mas bem que tava gostando. Não pensei duas vezes antes de recomeçar tudo. Eu incrivelmente hoje não estava me rendendo tanto a ela. Como ela mesma diz, eu sempre fui muito "rapidinho". Mas hoje eu acho que realmente tirei a noite pra dar prazer a ela.

Eu estava começando a ficar "fora de forma", quando um desejo repentino começou a tomar conta de mim. Seria isso o que ela tinha sentido na ultima hora? Ja estávamos sem roupas, sem barreiras, só o que nos restavam eram as caricias e os beijos.

Continuamos nos beijando por um longo tempo. Minhas mãos procuravam incessantemente pelo seu corpo, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo. Usei de meus dedos para lhe proporcionar aquilo que o seu corpo implorava. Deslizei ele por cada linha e todas elas levavam pelo mesmo caminho. Ela empurrou a minha cabeça quando eu coloquei o meu dedo entre suas pernas. Eu continuei tentando me concentrar, mas ela descontava cada arrepio puxando os meus cabelos. Se ela continuasse assim, ate o final dessa noite, o que eu ainda tinha de cabelo iria desaparecer. Eu resolvi interromper aquilo, e puxei a sua mão pra cima mostrando que ali que era o local dela ficar.

"Desculpa"- ela disse com a voz rouca. Acho que ela percebeu a minha dor. Eu continuei os movimentos leves e quando vi que ela estava a beira do terceiro, eu aumentei demais a velocidade, vendo ela agonizar num gemido que eu jamais poderia dizer que foi saído de dentro dela.

"Pelo...amor...de...Deusss"- ela gemeu, cantarolando, chorando. Eu acho que tinha me superado. Mas não dei tempo dela pensar. Fui de novo pra dentro dela, terminando rapidamente a minha parte, mas não oferecendo menos a ela. Ela gemeu baixinho de novo. Cai de lado e quando olhei pra ela, vi que ela estava...chorando?

"Que foi?"- eu perguntei meio assustado.

"Nada..."- ela disse tranqüila, enxugando o rosto- "prazer demais."

"Eu devo me preocupar com isso ou deixar passar!" - eu busquei forças ficando ao seu lado acariciando o seu rosto.

"Deixar passar.." - ela falou sorrindo. – "o mais incrível nisso tudo..é que eu não estou com medo do que acabamos de fazer..."

"Em relação a camisinha!"

"Isso... acho que pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu estou simpatizando e acreditando na idéia de ter filhos..."

Ou eu sou bobo, ou encontre outra definição pra isso. Eu estou incrivelmente feliz. Fico sorrindo pra ela, brincando com sua aliança enquanto ela não deixa de sorrir pra mim. Esse é um daqueles típicos momentos o qual eu tenho a certeza de que nunca mais vou esquecer na minha vida. Ela coloca uma perna entre as minhas me forçando a ficar mais perto dela.

"Quando nós vamos nos casar!"

"Considerando que já passa da meia noite"- eu disse depois de buscar as horas no radio-relogio- "temos exatamente 23h e 12min para faze-lo..." - eu disse, brincando

"Então não vamos perder mais nenhum desses segundos"- ela surpreendentemente pulou da cama. Num primeiro momento eu pensei que ela também estava brincando, mas ao ve-la começar a se vestir, eu pude achar que minha "louquinha" tinha .

"Abby, você ta louca?"- eu disse, pela primeira vez, acendo uma luz na casa.

"Claro que não"- ela disse, enquanto abotoava o soutien – "se é pra casar, que casemos logo, oras!"- colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta.

"Mas, sua louca..."- eu esta incrédulo- quem se casaria a uma hora dessas?"- eu não me movia da cama.

"Eu, Carter, nós!"- ela parou no meio do quarto, acendo agora, também a luz do banheiro- "desistiu?"- ela disse, indo até a pia, lavando o rosto e escovando os dente- "vai, sai logo dai e se arruma!"

Custava nada aderira loucura dela né! Porque tudo tem que ser tão certinho! Eu aproveitei que estava entrando no clima e me levantei da cama indo até o meu armario procurando pelo menos algo decente para vestir.

"Não sei o que vestir Abby!" - eu fico de cueca parado na frente do armário e de repente o furacão Abby aparece n aminha frente, pega a primeira roupa que vê na frente e me dá.

"Qualquer uma fica ótima.. use essas ai.. a noiva que deveria se preocupar com roupa não esta se preocupando!"

"Quer passar em algum local pra comprar um vestidinho branco!" - eu falei vestindo a minha camisa. Ela de repente começou a rir e balançar a cabeça.

"Não preciso mostrar a minha virgindade pra ninguém não.. estou bem com essa roupa.. ou você quer que eu troque!"

"Não.. fique como está!" - eu me empolguei vestindo o resto da roupa e indo ate o banheiro passar gel no cabelo, enquanto ela estava na cozinha, creio eu, fazendo algum lanche.

Assim que eu terminei, fui até a cozinha e a surpreendi mordendo um pedaço de chocolate.

"Fome, hein?'- eu a olhei, malicioso. Me acenou com a cabeça, acabando o pedaço e lavando as mãos na pia.

"Vamos, então?"- ela foi até a sala e pegou a bolsa.

"Vamos..."- eu abri a porta, ainda não acreditando que nós faríamos aquilo.

Descemos e eu fiquei procurando a chave do carro no bolso da calça.

"Saco! Acho que deixei lá em cima..".- eu já voltava pra buscar quando ela balançava a chave na minha frente.

"Da aqui..."- eu estendi a mão mas ela foi indo pro banco do motorista- "não, não! EU vou dirigir!"- eu corri por lado dela, tentando tirar a chave dela.

"Abby.." - eu falei quando ela estava entrando no carro.

"O que! Ta desistindo?"

"Naaaaao, claro que não.. mas nós estamos esquecendo de uma coisinha... um pequeno detalhe.. assim ohhhh..." - eu falo mostrando com os dedos o tanto.

" O queee John!"

"Precisamos de documentos, certidões e mais e mais coisas pra casar!"

Ela olhou pra mim intrigada sem se mover de dentro do carro.

"E você precisa disso?"

"Han? Todo mundo precisa!"

"Ate mesmo o John Trumman Carter? Poderoso, rico, cheio de contatos... por acaso você perdeu a sua influência?"

"Abby, as coisas não são assim. Eu vou comprar meio mundo só pra poder casar de madrugada?"- ela ficou me encarando como se dissesse "lógico"- "tá bem, Abby, vamos tentar. Vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por nós..."- eu sorri, vendo-a acelerar o carro. Ficamos em silêncio até que ela deu uma freada brusca.

"Carter!"- ela gritou me dando uma susto, não sei bem se pelo grito ou pelo medo do carro bater

_Continua.._


	13. Tanta pressa pra que?

"Que foi?"- eu perguntei afoito, quando me recuperei do susto.

"A Susan, John!"- ela disse sorrindo pra mim.

"Susan? E o que é que tem ela, Pelo aaaamor de Deus!"

"Ela vai brigar com a gente se não a convidarmos pro nosso casamento!"

"Oh..." - eu olhei pra ela me controlando pra não rir. – "que medo dela! Não vou conseguir dizer Sim de tanto medoo!"

"Serio John.. e eu também queria que as testemunhas fossem pessoas conhecidas.." - ela falou fazendo a cara de "pedinte" mais linda do mundo.

"O que você não me pede chorando que eu faço sorrindo!" - eu peguei o celular e disquei o numero da Susan, tudo para agradar Abby.

Falei com Chuck e ele me disse que ela estava de plantão.

"Sem chance, Abby- eu já podia ver a carinha triste dela- ela está trabalhando..."

"E daí?"- ela disse, entrando numa quebrada, fazendo o retorno.Eu podia jurar que ela estava indo pro...

"Você não está indo pra onde eu acho que você está indo, está?"- eu perguntei, até com medo de ouvir a resposta.

"Aham"- ela balançou a cabeça, tomando o caminho conhecido. Eu fiquei em silêncio. Às vezes ela olhava e ria pra mim e eu pra ela. Parecíamos duas crianças indo ao parque de diversões.

Chegamos em frente a baía das ambulâncias. Ela não quis entrar pela porta principal

"Você vem ou vai ficar aí?"- ela disse, pegando a bolsa atrás do meu banco.

"Acho melhor eu ir com você"- ela sorriu e saio do carro, pegando minha mão para entrarmos- "vai que te prendam achando que você está louca"- eu gargalhei um pouco

"Espero que você mantenha o mesmo senso de humor por durante o dia todo..."

Ela apressou o passo e eu tentei acompanha-la correndo em sua direção. Entramos no hospital e nenhum sinal da Susan.

"Cadê a Susan!"

"Esta ocupada no Trauma 1... mas... o que vocês estão fazendo aqui uma hora dessas num dia de folga?"

"Longa, longa, longuíssima e complicada historia Sam.. amanha a Susan conta tudinho pra vocês..."

"Hei Abby.. qual é! Custa falar!"

"Pergunte ao John..." - ela me deixou sem reação, na recepção, onde pessoas me encaravam de braços cruzados.

"Hospital movimentado né!" - eu tento disfarçar mudando de assunto e saindo de fininho indo atrás de Abby.

"Então..." - Frank fala mordendo um donnut.

"Ela está louquinha hoje"- eu decidi não falar. Ia dar o troco nela- "nunca acreditem em tudo o que ela fala..."- eu sorri a Frank, Sam, Jerry, Neela e Pratt que me encaravam. A essas alturas Abby já devia estar falando com Susan.

"É lógico que não, ela é mulher. Nunca pode-se acreditar no que as mulheres dizem..".- Pratt disse, no tom machista de sempre.

"Calma, Pratt, não exagera"- eu sorri e fui indo cada vez mais perto do corredor pra fugir logo dali.

"Mas então, Dr" - Neela me fez ficar mais um pouco- "não vai contar mesmo?"- ela me olhou esperançosa.

Eu tinha que fugir. Queria abrir um buraco no chão pra me enfiar dentro. Socoooooorro!

"Não"- eu disse e corri depressa pra dentro do corredor. Nem me arrisquei a olhar pra trás. Fui olhando pelos vidros da sala e em nenhuma delas vi as duas. Foi na última sala que consegui encontrar as duas moçoilas de costas para a porta.

"Oi"- eu entrei falando baixo não tinha conseguido ver se havia algum paciente ali.

"CARTER!"- Susan berrou vindo me abraçar- "meu melhor amigo vai se casar!"- eu devolvi o abraço enquanto via Abby me olhar, sorrindo muito.

"É Susan, cansei de esperar por você..".- eu brinquei, pegando na cintura de Abby pra que ela viesse mais perto de mim.

"Eu nem acredito! Vocês finalmente vão..."- ela parecia mais emocionada do que nós dois juntos- "vão ficar juntos...não vão mais brigar...Deus, que sonho! O quanto eu rezei por isso..."- ela parecia extasiada. – "Mas..." - ela parou no meio da emoção e ficou seria – "quando vocês decidiram isso mesmo!"

"Hum... 2 horas 49 minutos e 42, 43, 44 segundos..." - eu falei olhando pro relógio.

"Eu estou falando sério... Abby, quando foi que vocês decidiram isso!" - ela se virou pra Abby que não conseguia controlar o sorriso.

"2 horas, 50 minutos e alguns segundos..."

"Mas ninguém em sã consciência decide uma coisa dessas e corre atrás de um padre implorando pra dizer SIM!"

"Susan... não sei se você esqueceu do detalhe de que se tratando de Abby.. nada pode seguir o rumo normal das coisas..."

Ela se afastou de mim, cruzou os braços e disfarçou uma raiva que não sentia.

"Mas já Abby?" - eu falei cruzando meus braços.

"Eu devia te abandonar no altar para deixar de ser tão assim..." - ela tornou a sorrir de novo e se virar pra Susan puxando-a de lado – "se você quiser ir, te dou 5 minutos pra nos acompanhar ou vai perder o casamento mais lindo de toda a sua vida.."

"Claro.. eu sou o noivo!" - eu disse sorrindo e as duas me olharam de cima a baixo ficando serias. - "Calma, gente! Espírito esportivo"- eu bati duas palmas no ar- "eu to feliz, me entendam! Eu vou casar com a mulher mais gostosa do mundo" - eu disse gritando baixo, agarrando Abby por trás.

"Xiii"- Susan confabulou- "to vendo que nem esperaram o casamento..."- ela piscou pra nós- "a noitada foi boa..?"

"Eu disse, mas ela não quis esperar"- eu me fiz de santo- "com você também foi assim, Sue? Quando você casou com Chuck teve um fogo repentino?"- eu disse gargalhando com Susan, vendo olhos repreensivos da parte de Abby.

"Olha"- ela me encarou, me apontando- "se você não gostou...".- eu a interrompi.

"Não coloque palavras na minha boca"- eu dei um selinho nela.

"Sem mais enrolação... sem mais enrolação!" - Susan falou nos separando. – "quando nós vamos "nos" casar!"

"Nós! Agora mesmo.. viemos só lhe pegar para ser a nossa testemunha! "

"Sonhem! Não existem cartórios em Chicago abertos numa hora dessas! Se fosse em Los Angeles.. até que podia ser!"

"Até que não é uma má idéia né John! Pelo menos não teríamos que acordar os seus contatos..."

"Vocês estão ficando loucosss! Mas pra que essa pressa toda!"

"Pro amor não há hora Susan.. e a nossa hora é agora!" - eu puxei mais uma vez Abby pra perto de mim, abraçando-a. – "mas você vai ou não? Qualquer coisa a Weaver está aí... a gente chama ela e eu aposto que ela topa!"

"Cala boca, Carter! A uma hora dessas você vem me falar de Weaver?"- ela foi saindo da sala. Peguei na mão de Abby e a segui até SDM- "bem, to saindo"- ela olhou no relógio que tinha no pulso- "uma hora e 23 minutos adiantada... Mas com alguma sorte, ninguém percebe"- nós a vimos colocar o jaleco e o estetoscópio no armário pegando um casaco e a bolsa.

"Até parece..."- Abby confabulou, ainda abraçada a mim.

"Nossa, vocês está tão carinhosos e românticos hoje, né? Nunca vi vocês assim!"- Susan abriu a porta da SDM e pareceu procurar pelo nosso carro- "bem, pelo menos no dia do casamento"- ela sorriu, dizendo a si mesma. Chegamos no carro e eu abri a porta com o alarme. Abby tinha me dado a chave assim que entramos no hospital, logo poderia entender-se que ela não queria mais dirigir. Com ela é assim. Você tem que pegar as coisas no ar. Entramos no carro, Susan foi no banco de trás.

"Bem, vamos ver no que tudo isso vai dar"- ela parecia falar sozinha enquanto se ajeitava no banco- "eu só vou dar uma ligada pro Chuck ok? Pra falar que vocês me raptaram..."- nós três sorrimos e eu dei partida no carro, indo não sei bem onde.

Continua;;;


	14. Não Há Nada a Fazer

Eu dirigi em silêncio até finalmente, depois de alguns bons minutos Susan havia desligado o telefone. Andei sem rumo por aí sem a mínima idéia do que fazer. Só o que eu via aberto era restaurante e motel. Seria a hora de usar do meu sobrenome para conseguir algo?

"Se eu soubesse que era pra ficar rodando pela cidade feito uma barata tonta eu preferia ficar no County fazendo sutura em homem bêbado.. pelo menos era muito mais interessante..."

"Cala a boca ai Susan.. ou você quer ficar aqui no meio da rua mesmo!" - eu falei tirando o meu celular do bolso e procurando por alguém que pudesse nos ajudar.

"Affe.. eu que homem mais grosso!" - ela falou vindo ate os bancos se pendurando neles e virando pro lado que Abby estava sentada - "e aí Abby? Cadê o vestido de noiva!"

"Calça jeans em casamento é a nova moda entre as noivas!"

Eu estava concentrado mas não pude deixar de sorrir ao comentário delas.

"Ei, você"- Abby disse num tom autoritário olhando pra mim- "fica quieto e anda logo com isso."

" Xi..."- Susan falava rindo- "pronto, já estão brigando! Era bom demais pra ser verdade."

"É, isso mesmo!"- Abby continuava não sorrindo- "se não casar hoje, não caso mais."

"Calminha, estou fazendo tudo que posso..."- eu disse, discando mais um numero e finalmente conseguindo falar. Não demorou muito pra que eu conseguisse. Realmente ela tinha razão. - "Pronto..."- eu disse ao desligar o celular- "tinha de ter alguma vantagem em ser um Carter"- eu disse sorrindo e piscando pra Abby. Logo em seguida, estacionei na frente de um cartório.

Estava tudo escuro e a única luz era o letreiro vermelho piscando.

"Acho que você entendeu errado, Carter. Eu disse que queria Casar, não Transar... Isso aqui parece mais um motel!"- ela disse, examinando o lugar atentamente.

"Oh, Deus!"- Susan vez uma cara de espanto- "seus pervertidos! Era isso que vocês queriam? Ei! Eu já disse milhões que não curto "menage"..."- Susan disse séria e qualquer um que passasse por ali, acreditaria que ela estava falando a verdade.

"Olha, vocês duas..."- eu tentei me fazer de "coitadinho"- "foi o melhor que eu consegui. Não é qualquer um que aceita casar dois loucos, com uma madrinha pirada a essa hora da madrugada..."- eu disse, gargalhando.

"Abby, você se incomodaria a ficar viúva no dia do seu casamento!" - Susan disse batendo forte no meu ombro me fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

"Mas deixa pelo menos eu casar antes Susan... pelo menos vou ter direito a uma herança..." - as duas começaram a rir e eu não estava gostando nada daquele papo.

"Depois dessa eu vou embora..." - eu começo a caminhar pra longe, mas não sinto ninguém me acompanhar, eu acho que elas não davam muita confiança para o que eu falava. Então eu decidi não desistir tão fácil e comecei a me distanciar um pouco quando começo a ouvir os gritos da Susan e um braço me agarrando por trás.

"Heeeeeey! Abandonada no altar não! Tudo menos isso!" - Abby me encarou mais seria do que eu esperava.

"Eu só estava indo fazer xixi..'. - eu comecei a gargalhar vendo que ela não haviam gostado nem um pouco da piada. – "isso que dá andar só com mulheres... se fosse algum homem teria rido comigo" - eu seguro sua mão e vamos andando de volta ate a porta do cartório.

"Enfim hein... sim, mas nós vamos passar a lua de mel aonde!" - Susan disse pendurada na porta espiando se vinha alguém.

"Nós? Depois nós é que somos os pervertidos, hein":- Abby disse com a sobrancelha arqueada quando escutamos um barulho na porta. Voltamos correndo pra lá e esperamos por alguém.

"John Carter?"- o homem de meia-idade e barba me perguntou. Caramba! Nada como ter um sobrenome...

"Sim, eu mesmo"- eu respondi prontamente e o vi abrir o cadeado do portão.

"A vontade"- ele abriu o portão é nós três entramos.

Realmente a má impressão era só no externo. Por dentro, a casa parecia mesmo um cartório com tudo que se tem de direito.

"Sentem-se"- ele nos disse e virou para o balcão atrás dele, pegando alguns papéis. A frente da mesa, só haviam duas cadeiras, na qual uma eu me sentei e na outra...Susan. Ok. Eu não podia falar pra ela levantar dali. Olhei Abby por um instante que não parecia incomodada com a situação. Achei melhor deixar como estava.

"Bom, é o seguinte:"- o homem continuou explicando- "eu posso casar vocês hoje, mas amanhã bem cedo terei que ter todos os documentos necessários, ok? Mas ainda assim, a certidão tem validade como qualquer outra"- ele disse, olhando apenas pra mim- "eu vou deixar esses espaços, só completarei com o nome e vocês trazem os documentos e nós preenchemos amanhã, ok?"- o homem reafirmou, olhando pra mim- "seu nome completo por favor"- o homem já tinha a caneta em punho.

"John Trumam Carter III..."

"E o seu?"- ele disse perguntando a Susan. Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo!

"Quem o meu! Pra que o meu nome!" - Susan falou no susto e Abby começou a rir.

"Sou eu a noiva.." - ela falou se aproximando e sentando no meu colo. – "é porque tem certas pessoas que querem roubar o meu noivo.. mas ele é só meu..."

"Esse ai eu não quero nem de graça "– ela sussurrou baixinho, mas eu ouvi a cutuquei com o cotovelo vendo-a fazer cara feia.

"Ah.. mil desculpas senhora... qual o seu nome!"

"Abigail Marjorie Lockhart.." - eu a abracei por trás, eu nem podia acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

"Certo.". - ele falou anotando. – "agora vamos precisar de duas testemunhas... seria essa senhora e quem mais!"

Abby se virou olhando pra mim não acreditando naquilo.

"Seria mesmo necessário arranjar mais alguém! Ela não é suficiente?"

"Desculpe.. mas são as regras.. temos que ter duas testemunhas para darmos inicio a cerimônia.. lei é lei.."

"Lei?"- eu percebi que Abby ia ter mais um de seus chiliques- "quantas leis o sr. já está infringindo? Uma mais uma a menos..não vai fazer diferença, meu senhor!"- ela já tinha pulado fora do meu colo e andava de um lado pro outro da sala.

"Srta Lockhart..."- ele tentava acalma-la com paciência- "sinto muito, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer..."- ela começou a bufar e eu tinha de fazer algo.

Continua..


	15. Enfim Sós

Se meu sobrenome já não me adiantava de nada, talvez minha conta bancária, sim. Disfarçadamente eu coloquei a mão no bolso e tirei alguma notas altas, fazendo com que o senhor as visse. Dei uma olhada pra Abby pra me certificar que ela não estava ali. Quanto a Susan...pra falar a verdade, ignorei a presença de Susan ali. O homem bateu o olho nas notas e prontamente mudou o tom de voz.

"Ao menos que.."- Abby o interrompeu, com um sorriso lindo.

"Eu sabia que tinha um jeito!"- ela disse, voltando ao meu colo. Nem ousei olhar pra Susan que assistia tudo em silêncio.

"Eu posso assinar... ou peço amanha pra alguém fazer isso.. mas deixe comigo..." - ele falou revirando uma pilha de papéis – "bom... então vamos ao que interessa... me sigam por favor."

Nós nos levantamos ao mesmo tempo e fomos seguindo o homem que nos conduzia, acedendo as luzes pelo caminho até uma sala escura. Segurei a mão de Abby e a conduzi a uma espécie de altar, onde o mesmo homem que havia nos atendido estava vestindo uma roupa e separando algumas coisas, colocando-as em cima de uma mesa. Ficamos sem saber o que fazer em silêncio, observando os seus passos, e por incrível que pareça, Susan também acompanhava o silencio.

"Se aproximem, por favor..." - o homem colocou um óculos, abriu uma bíblia e ficou nos observando por alguns segundos.

"Porque ele abriu a bíblia...?" - Abby falou baixinho se encostando em mim.

"E se eu te disser que eu não tenho a mínima idéia! Será que ele pensa que é um padre, pastor ou algo do gênero?"

"A gente não se casa só no papel?"- ela perguntou falou sussurrando, mas num tom alto que ele deve ter ouvido, porque olhou pra nós e voltou a se concentrar na Bíblia.

"Vamos dar inicio a união de John Trumman Carter III e Abigail Marjorie Lockkart." - ele virou a pagina da bíblia, ajeitou os óculos e recomeçou a falar – "é por livre e espontânea vontade que vocês estão aqui para se unir nos laços do matrimônio!"

"Sim.." - Eu falei olhando pra Abby que sorria. Não seria assinar apenas uns papeis, eu acho que a influência so sobrenome foi além do que eu pensava.. nos arranjaram um pastor pra fazer o nosso casamento.

"Sim.." - ela acenou afirmativamente me olhando de cima a baixo como se não estivesse entendo bem tudo aquilo.

"Ok..."- ele virou algumas páginas na Bíblia- "John Trumman Carter III , aceita Abigail Marjorie Lockkart como sua legítima esposa, promete ama-la e respeita-la, na saúde na doença, na riqueza e na pobre, até os últimos dias de sua vida?"

"Sim..."- eu disse. Até que não era tão difícil E realmente era muito bonito.

"Abigail Marjorie LockkartJohn aceita John Trumman Carter III , como seu legitimo esposo, promete ama-lo e respeita-lo, na saude ou na doeça, na riqueza e na pobreza, até os últimos dias de sua vida?"

" Sim"- ela disse sorrindo. Eu dei uma olhadinha pra trás e vi Susan se debulhando em lágrimas. Realmente era bem emocionante trocar aquelas juras de amor eterno e nem precisava de som de violinos pra se emocionar a esse ponto.

"Alguém aqui deseja contestar alguma coisa antes de eu dar a declaração antes que eu prossiga!" - ele olhou para nós e eu dei uma olhada pra Susan mostrando que se ela se atrevesse eu a mataria. – "Certo.. já que ninguém se manifestou... eu oficialmente vos..."

"Hey!" - Susan gritou interrompendo o que o padre, pastros, juiz falaria – "o senhor não vai abençoar as alianças do casal não!"

"Ah.. é mesmo... - o homem disse sorrindo e vindo até nós. - onde estão as alianças!"

Eu olhei pra minha mão, olhei pra da Abby e constatei que só ela tinha anel no dedo.

"E se elas também não estiverem aqui!" - eu falo tentando sorrir pra não chorar.

"Aí complica..." - o homem voltou ao altar sentando-se em uma cadeira.

"E agora!" - Abby se aproxima de mim segurando minha mão.

"Será que tem joalheria aberta um hora dessa!" - Abby acenou negativamente e eu olhei para os lados procurando por uma solução. Foi quando eu avistei a mão de Susan, mais de um anel.. hum.. custava nada ela me emprestar um desses né!

"Susan..."- eu disse baixinho e ela começou a rir. Ela já tinha entendido tudo.

"Toma, Carter!"- ela começou a tentar tirar o anel do dedo- "todo seu!"- ela disse, puxando o anel com mais força.

"Por Deus Susan, tira logo isso..."- escutei Abby também dizer até que finalmente o anel saiu.

"Toma!"- ela passou a aliança pra mim e eu tirei o anel de Abby. Coloquei os dois na mão direita dela. Pus a minha mão por debaixo da dela e o homem prosseguiu.

"Bom.. já que o que deveria ser dito já foi dito, vocês podem colocar a aliança aí um no outro que já estarão abençoadas.." - eu olhei para Abby que além de não entender aquela reação, disfarçava a mesma vontade que eu tinha de rir. Quando eu vou colocando o anel no seu dedo, ouço uma gargalhada ecoar por tras de nós. Eu não acredito que isso ta acontecendo.

"Desculpa.." - Susan fala colocando a mão na boca e controlando o riso. Meu Deus! Isso que dava ter amiga loira, entende a piada e as situações três horas depois!

Eu acenei pra ela e voltei pro que estava fazendo. Coloquei lentamente o anel no dedo de Abby que me observava com olhos cheios d´agua. Ela tambem pegou o anel de Susan e tentou colocar no meu dedo, porem, ele só foi até a metade. Tudo bem, o que vale é a intenção. Ela olha mais uma vez pra mim deixando uma lagrima cair, eu não me controlo e começo a sentir os meus olhos marejarem.

Finalmente. Acho que aquilo Tinha acabado. Não posso negar que não esperava aquilo. Eu não era lá muito religioso ou seja lá o que for. Mas realmente aquele era uma cerimônia muito bonita e eu estava feliz por te-la realizado.

"Prontinho...marido e mulher perante Deus" - o homem disse e eu senti uma sensação imensamente confortante. Vi Abby também sorrir. Acho que ela também deveria ter gostado.

Dei um selinho nela e Susan começou a bater palmas, o mais empolgada possível. Ela realmente valia por 10! Passamos novamente pelo corredor, que já estava escuro de novo conforme ele apagava a luz. Mas que economia!

Voltamos a antiga sala. Agora Susan deu lugar a Abby.

"O Sr. assina aqui..."- ele indicou uma linha num papel- "e aqui.."- apontou mais um lugar. Eu assinei rapidamente com a caneta que ele me cedeu.

"E a Sra."- ele já tinha até parado de chamá-la de senhorita- "passa a assinar como? Vai colocar Carter ou continuará com seu sobrenome?"- ele perguntou a Abby que olhou pra mim.

O homem assistiu a indecisão dela.

"Bem..."- ele parecia perder a paciência. Acho que nunca tivera feito um casamento tão complicado- "quando decidir é so assinar aqui.."- apontou um lugar- "e aqui"- e outro na outra folha.

"Hum.." - ela pensou alto olhando pra mim. – "o sonho de toda mulher é se tornar uma Carter.. porém dois médicos no mesmo hospital com o mesmo sobrenome!"

'E o que é que tem?" - Susan se mete pra ajudar na indecisão dela. – "Dr. E dra. Tem um "a" de diferente."

"Obrigada Susan, você ajudou demais! "

"Tem gente que casa, fica importante, e maltrata os simples classe media da cidade..." - ela resmunga do meu lado e eu me viro dando um olhar repreendendo-a.

"Bom..' - Abby reinicia seu pensamento. – "Assino aqui né!" - ela aproximou a caneta do papel e eu me aproximei para ver o que ela iria colocar. Ela percebe que eu estava curioso e foi escrevendo lentamente o nome todo, quando parou no sobrenome passou pro outro espaço em branco e também colocou só Abigail Marjorie. A minha vontade ali era de pegar a caneta e colocar logo o Carter, ela estava brincando comigo, eu poderia ter um infarto a qualquer instante!

"Anda logo com isso!"- eu não me controlei e disse.

"Calminho...'- ela disse sorrindo e indo até a outra folha para finalmente completar com o "Carter".

"Finalmente!"- eu não controlei meu riso e ela completou o segundo papel também.

"Prontinho, agora a Sra por favor"- o homem disse sinalizando Susan que foi até lá e assinou também. Ele deu uma última conferida no papel assinando também as duas folhas.

"Ok, tudo certo. Amanhã o mais cedo possível, esse documentos aqui.".- ele me deu um "pequena listas"- "dos dois.."- completou- "ah! Já ia me esquecendo! Preciso do seu RG e certidão de casamento..."- ele disse e Susan acenou.

"Podemos ir!" - Abby pergunta me puxando pela mão até o portão.

"Claro... e uma ótima noite de núpcias pra vocês!"

Que homem tarado! Eu juro eu não estava nem penando nisso.. mas essas palavras fervilharam na minha mente e aumentou o meu desejo de ficar à sós com ela.

"EEEEeeeeee!" - Susan pulou em cima de nós quando saímos pelo portão – "Com quem foi! Com quem foi que Abby casou? o John desencalhou, ele desencalhouuu e vão ter muitos filhos OoO!"

"Desculpa.. mas o serviço de palhaça não esta incluso no pagamento." - eu vi Abby sorrir e Susan ficar seria.

"Vamos tomar um porre agora e comemorar!" - - ela voltou a pular feito uma louca.

"Mas antes... será que se eu ligar agora pro hospital eles nos dão uns dias de lua de mel? Ninguém merece ter plantão amanha cedo!" - eu disse, pensando no futuro.

"Nem pense em dizer a eles que nós casamos!'- vi Abby protestar imediatamente.

"Nossa, calma, eu tava brincando"- eu disse, entrando no carro depois de abrir a porta pras duas.

"Nem pense, já disse! E isso vale pra você também, viu, D. Susan?"- elas trocaram um olhar pelo retrovisor.

"To caladinha!"- ela colocou a mão na boca prometendo silêncio- "e então, pra onde vamos?"- ela se pendurou de novo entre os bancos. Como assim" vamos"? Eu pensava em ir pra casa curtir a minha "lua de mel" até a manhã seguinte se ela não se incomodasse.

"Agora!" - eu vi Abby se virar, acho que ela acompanhava meu pensamento. – "você vai pra sua cama e nós.." - ela apontou pra mim e pra ela. – "pra nossa..."

"Mas nem uma tacinha de champagne!"

"Nem uma, nem meia... amanha quem sabe..." - eu disse vendo-a pular no banco de novo.

"Que casamento mais pobre! Nem água me ofereceram!"

"Se você quiser ir a pé pra casa... – Abby começa a rir e eu a acompanho - até que eu acho que não seria má ideia... "

"Meu Deus! Até tu Abby! E eu que pensava que tinha uma amiga..."

"Ow... Sue do meu coração... – ela se virou para encara-la - você tem que entender que estamos em processo de fabricação..."

Abby falar nisso! É o final dos tempos! A uns dias ela mal podia ouvir falar na palavra filho e hoje já fala que vai fazer um. É agora mesmo que eu iria pra casa.. e Susan que morresse de reclamar.

Eu fui dirigindo até a casa de Susan sem ouvir nem um "pio". Quando estávamos quase chegando, percebi Susan se deslocar até perto de Abby do outro lado, longe de mim. Ela sussurro algo que eu não ouvi e Abby caiu na risada.

"Susan, eu te pego na saída" - eu disse, estacionando o carro e descendo pra que ela pudesse sair.

Fomos para a calçada e elas se deram um abraço apertado. Ela veio do meu lado e fez o mesmo.

"Apesar de vocês não me deixarem para ver o melhor"- ela riu e arrancou risos de nós também- "parabéns. Saiba que eu amo muito vocês dois"- ela estava menos palhaça e séria como nunca. Esse era um dos raros momentos que Susan falava algo que prestasse.- "e esse momento foi o que eu esperei esse tempão todo. Eu sou muito honrada em ser madrinha de vocês, porque acompanhei de pertinho e sofre com cada um a perda do outro...e é por isso que eu imploro! Não faça mais cagadas!"- ela riu e eu trouxe Abby num abraço gostoso.

"Pode deixar, Sue. Agora é pra sempre..."

Com aquela palavras ela sorriu e entrou na sua casa. Eu virei pra Abby e sorri.

"Enfim sós..." - eu sempre quis falar isso. Ela sorriu mais ainda, então segurei sua mão e andei até o carro em silêncio. Hoje a noite renderia bastantes frutos.

Continua…


	16. Núpcias

**_Ok.. Capitulo Mais Longo e também com Cenas mais "pesadinhas". Enjoy _**

"Bom.." - ela falou colocando o cinto. – "Onde nós vamos agora!"

Eu estava pensando em ir pro apartamento dela.. mas pelo visto, ela esperava mais de mim.

"Espere e verá!..." - eu dirigi rumo ao bairro que tinham os melhores hotéis da cidade. O problema agora seria achar algum com vaga. Em pouquíssimos minutos cheguei onde queria. Sai do carro, e fui abrir a porta pra ela. Dei a chave pro manobrista e fui andando até a recepção. Tomara que tenham vagas.. eu dou metade do meu dinheiro se eles me derem um quarto, por mais simples que fosse!

"Em que posso ajudar! "

"Vocês teriam alguma vaga para hoje à noite!" - eu perguntei encarando o homem, mas sem deixar de notar a ansiedade de Abby.

"Vejamos..." - ele disse checando no computador.

Abby se aproximou de mim e eu abaixei um pouco pra que ela pudesse dizer no meu ouvido.

"Olha os meus trajes pra esse lugar..."- ela começou a rir enquanto o recepcionista analisava a tela do computador.

"Não liga...quem se importa?"- eu tentei fazer com que ela não se sentisse desconfortável.

"Eu ligo"- eu continuei abaixado para ela poder falar- "eu sou uma Sra. Carter..."- eu sorri com a afirmação dela. Ela não fazia idéia de como isso me deixa feliz.

"Sr..."- o homem chamou a minha atenção e eu voltei meus olhos a ele rezando por uma resposta positiva. – "Nós temos um..."- eu sorri iluminadamente- "mas..."- ah, droga! Esse "mas" sempre acabam com a felicidade de qualquer um...

"Diga..."- eu disse já desanimado.

"Ah não ser que você queira ficar na suíte presidencial..." - ele nos olhou não crendo muito que teríamos condições para aquilo.

"Eu vou querer.." - eu falo tirando o cartão de crédito do bolso.

"Mas John.. é muito caro..." - ela fala no meu ouvido, mas eu não dou a menor confiança.

"Basta o senhor pagar na saída..." - ele fala pegando a chave do quarto e separando. – "só vou precisa de sua identidade do seu cpf..."

Ao menos isso eu tinha no bolso, entrego a ele que anota os meus dados em uma ficha. Em pouco tempo ele me estende a caneta e eu assino o espaço em branco.

"Alguma bagagem!" - ele fala olhando para o lado.

"Estamos de lua de mel.." - eu falo segurando o braço dela.

"Perfeitamente, senhor"- ele disse discretamente- "aqui está sua chave"- ele disse me passando o cartão que abriria a porta. Eu agradeci e peguei na mão dela pra irmos em direção ao elevador.

Ela começou a rir assim que nós entramos. O ascensorista olhou meu encabulado e ela percebeu fazendo menos barulho.

"Ele não botou fé na sua grana..."-ela disse baixinho no meu ouvido.

"Também...com essas roupas..."- eu me virei, olhando para o espelho dentro do elevador.

Realmente a roupa não era nada adequada para um dos hotel mais caros de Chicago. Finalmente chegamos ao último andar.

"Tenham uma boa estadia...e uma boa noite"- o homem disse assim que nós saímos do elevador.

"Obrigada" - nós retribuímos, indo até o final do corredor, procurando pelo numero do apartamento.

"É esse aqui..."- eu disse, checando o número do último apartamento.

"Só praticamente a metade de todo o andar né!" - ela me fala se encostando na porta esperando que eu abrisse.

Eu coloquei o cartão destravando a porta e a empurrei levemente para conferir que ela estava realmente aberta. Abby ia colocando um pé pra dentro do apartamento quando eu a puxei pelo braço.

"Cadê o seu romantismo em uma noite dessa!" - ela vira me encarando. Será que ela havia esquecido o que manda a tradição!

Eu a puxo, colocando-a nos meus braços e ela começa a sorrir.

"Agooora sim.. enfim sós.." - eu vou andando e ela vê a minha dificuldade em carrega-la.

"Mas tá ficando velho mesmo viu... mal me agüenta.."

Eu vou andando lentamente tentando buscar forçar para chegar até a cama. Mas o cômodo era tão grande que eu não sabia em que direção ir.

"Onde será que fica a bendita cama!"

"Deve ser ali, ó"- ela diz e eu vou caminhando na direção que ela indicou.

"Não, ali é o banheiro...acho que é maior do que a nossa sala..."- eu sorri, tomando fôlego para agüentá-la mais um pouquinho.

"Tento ali, então..."- ela indicou um corredor comprido e por lá eu caminhei.

"Finalmente..."- eu suspirei derrubando-a na cama não da forma mais delicada. Eu estava exausto.

"Ai, ai...depois eu que não sou romântica..."- ela disse, rindo subindo um pouco na cama.

"Já venho, vou fechar a porta"- eu disse, saindo do cômodo. O quarto era tão grande que eu até tive uma certa dificuldade em achar o caminho de volta para a porta. Estava quase fechando quando o copeiro, que vinha do elevador, me interrompeu.

"O senhor necessita de algo, Sr. Carter?"- poxa! As informações devem ser transmitidas com aparelhos da NASA aqui...Bem, pensava eu em recusar quando lembrei que estava em lua-de-mel.

"Ah, sim por favor..."- eu pensei um pouco. – "O que o senhor sugere pra um casal em lua de mel?"

"Eu?" - o homem me encara assustado. – "Bom... geralmente o que os casais pedem é o essencial. Champagne, flores, frutas, chocolates, essas coisas... o sr. Deseja algo!"

"Poderia me providenciar tudo o que possa agradar uma mulher!" - eu falei tirando dinheiro e lhe entregando para lhe fazer um agrado. – "E poderia ser rápido!"

"Ah claro.. já estou providenciando! Deixo na porta, bato na porta? Ou entro deixando na sala!"

"Poderia deixar na sala! Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra ela."

"Está certo então... em menos de meia hora tudo estará providenciado."

O homem saiu praticamente correndo pelo corredor e eu fechei a porta voltando aonde tinha parado antes.

Fui até o quarto mas ela não estava lá. Onde ela havia se metido? Fiquei revirando o apartamento até que escutei o barulho do chuveiro. Tentei abri e percebi a porta trancada. Mais essa agora...que passava na cabecinha daquela maluca? Deixei quieto e voltei ao quarto me pondo mais a vontade. Tirei os sapatos e as meias. Fui até o bar e peguei uma água gelada. Minha garganta estava seca. Fui sentando enquanto tomava a água. Resolvi tirar a calça também, ficando apenas com a camiseta e a samba-canção preta..

Deitei na cama revivendo aquelas horas de pouco tempo atrás. "Que loucura", pensei. A correria fora tanto que nem tinha caído minha ficha. Eu estava CASADO. Casado, como eu nunca fui. Casado com a mulher que mais amei. Casado com a felicidade. Meus pensamentos e reflexões foram interrompidos pela sutil toque na porta. Não estava com trajes para ir até lá, então deixei que entrassem e deixassem o meu pedido. Quando escutei a porta se fechar, fui até a sala dar uma checada. Tudo perfeitamente arrumado, florido e gostoso. Um bom champagne num balde com gelo...E muito chocolate, de vários tipos. Sorri ao lembrar da fixação de Abby por chocolate na gravidez da "outra vida". Analisando melhor, pude perceber que até sorvete tinha ali.

Voltei a sorrir, lembrando agora de Julie e o sorvete na "outra vida". Deixei tudo como estava e mais uma vez estava no quarto. Me deitei na cama, escutando quase que instantaneamente a porta do banheiro abrir. Vi Abby sair com os cabelos molhados e penteados, usando a mesma camiseta preta. E apenas isso, e claro, de calcinha também. O cheiro do banho invadiu o quarto enquanto ela caminhava para dentro dele.

"Como foi a sensação de tomar o seu primeiro banho sendo a sra. Carter!" - eu pergunto vendo-a se aproximar de mim.

"Sensação!" - ela parou sentando ao meu lado. – "Eu nunca estive tão emocionada em toda minha vida..' - ela disse rindo e eu balancei a cabeça levantando da cama.

"Você não tem jeito o tem jeito mesmo..." - eu caminho até a porta do quarto, virando para ficar de frente pra Abby. – "Algum plano pra hoje a noite!" - eu joguei meu charme vendo-a sorrir.

"Dormir! Essa cama deve ser ótima para ter uma boa noite de sono..." - ela se deitou na cama, mas eu não me aproximei. Abri a porta e voltei a sala, aonde estava a minha encomenda. Peguei uma flor e me aproximei de novo na porta, vendo-a ainda na mesma posição.

"Você tem certeza de que vai querer dormir!" - eu arremesso uma rosa em cima da cama e ela se levanta me encarando.

"O que o sr. Já andou aprontando?"

"Eu?" - me fiz de vitima- "nadinha! Mas meu amigo do serviço de quarto andou me dando uma mãozinha...".- eu sorri, sentando na cama, perto dela- "ele é mestre na arte de conquistar mulheres complicadinhas que nem você..."

"Complicadinha?"- ela me encarou com uma expressão insatisfeita.

Eu sorri iluminadamente.

"Vem cá..."- eu ignorei o fato dela tentar ficar brava comigo e a puxei pela mão para aproveitarmos as delicias.

"Hum...que fofo!"- ela disse, imediatamente quando entramos na sala e ela viu o carrinho cheio de guloseimas- "chocolate!"- ela gritou entusiasmada e correu para comer algum.

"Ei, vamos brindar primeiro, né?"- eu me fiz de bom "estraga prazeres".

"Ok, ok..."- ela diz numa mistura de sorriso e desanimo. Eu tenho alguma dificuldade para abrir a garrafa (pra variar) mas finalmente abro, derramando um pouco no carpete.

"Cuidadoooooso..".-ela ri ironicamente e eu encho as duas taças com um pouco mais da metade.

"A nós!" - ela diz aproximando a taça da minha.

"A toda a vida que teremos pela frente.. aos nosso filhos, netos, sobrinhos e congregados." - nós brindamos e eu bebi um pequeno gole, nunca deixando de encara-la. Eu vejo ela beber mais um gole e um silêncio inapropriado tomou conta do quarto.

"O que você esta pensando?" - ela quebra o silencio pegando um chocolate e mordendo.

Eu a imito, pego um chocolate e mordo, ainda sem responde-la. Dou um passo a frente e ela permanece imovel segurando o chocolate. Mordo o seu chocolate e aproximo o meu rosto do seu, levando a sua boca outro chocolate. Ela sorri e morde o chocolate. Me aproximo mais ainda, beijando o canto de sua boca que estava sujo, procurando pelos seus olhos e rapidamente achando a sua boca num beijo doce e intenso.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que me casar para ganhar outro desses!" - ela diz se afastando e pegando o champagne colocando mais nas taças.

Eu sorri e peguei na mão dela, a conduzindo até a varanda. O tempo tinha refrescado um pouco e senti ela se arrepiar um pouco. Talvez o cabelo molhado e as pernas desnudas possam ter aumentado a sensação de frio.

Nós tomamos mais alguns goles do champagne e eu a beijei de novo. Um beijo forte e intenso que raramente a gente dava. Coloquei as nossas taças numa mesa de canto que ficava ali na varanda para poder "pegar" melhor nela. A abracei pela cintura, aumentando os beijos e os carinhos. Ela sorria como nunca e eu aproveitei para beijar o pescoço dela. O beijo foi se tornando urgente e mais urgente e eu achei melhor sair dali antes que transássemos ali mesmo.

"Vem cá..."- eu a puxei de novo, agora para dentro do quarto, e fomos indo para a cama.

Andei ao seu lado, puxando-a pela mão sentando na cama. Eu nunca a vi sorrir tanto na minha vida. Segurei sua mão esquerda encarando o anel e ela recolheu a mão colocando-a sobre minhas coxas.

"Quer que eu te belisque!" - ela falou rindo e eu coloquei minha mão sobre a sua.

"Não precisa..." - eu falei me aproximando. – "Eu já sei que a realidade é muito melhor que o sonho."

Mas uma vez me entregamos aos beijos e fomos deitando na cama, aproveitando cada gosto, cada instante. Por nós o mundo poderia acabar ali mesmo que morreríamos felizes. Coloco minhas mãos na sua barriga, levantando um pouco a sua blusa.

"Boa idéia esse tipo de roupa para um casamento. Pelo menos não demoramos metade da noite tentando arrancar o vestido da noiva."

"Viu como eu sou prática?"- ela riu, tirando a minha blusa também. Beijei a barriga dela e coloquei a minha mão embaixo, para verificar se ela estava de calcinha.

"Poderia ser mais..."- eu sorri, constatando que ela estava, sim.

"Também não vou entregar o ouro assim né!" - ela sorri colocando os braços em volta no meu pescoço sentando no meu colo, colocando suas pernas em volta de mim.

"Concordo.. agora você é uma moça séria.." - eu falei descendo minhas mãos pelas suas constas conforme ia falando. – "de respeito.. linda.. casada.. ."

"Aham..."- ela concordou comigo e foi beijando o meu rosto. Primeiro a minha testa, o meu queixo e as duas bochechas. Colocou um dedo no meu nariz e desceu ele até minha boca, passando o dedo de um lado pro outro sorrindo.

"O que significa isso!" - eu falo tentando morder o dedo dela, mas ela o retira.

"Nada não.. Carter.. só to tentando criar um clima"- ela disse meio tímida. Como assim? eu ia pegar no pé dela.

"Você parar de me chamar de Carter já é um bom começo.."- eu sorri e ela me encarou sorrindo, quando colocou as duas mãos no meu peito e depois de deitou. Eu permaneci sentado observando-a e ela sorriu maliciosamente me chamando com um dedo. Eu hesitei um pouco, mas fui descendo escorregando minhas mãos pelo seu corpo segurando os seus seios. Levantei meu rosto vendo-a aumentar o sorriso e procuro sua boca roubando-lhe um beijo.

Ela responde ao beijo melhor do que eu esperava. Acho que ela estava querendo aquilo tanto quanto eu. Nunca a vi sorrir tanto.

"Acho que nessa noite você sorriu mais do que na sua vida inteira até aqui..."- eu afirmei, vendo ela continuar sorrir.

"Estou sendo mais feliz hoje do que fui na minha vida toda..."- ela disse enquanto eu continuava a beija-la.

"Nossa, e ainda tá romântica?"- eu me espantei. Ela nunca tinha falado nada assim pra mim. O nosso amor era estranho. Sempre soubemos que nos amávamos muito, mas isso nunca era dito em palavras.

"Aproveite enquanto pode.. daqui a dez anos nós mal vamos conseguir nos aguentar.." - eu olhei pra ela em reprovação, sempre depois de uma declaração mais seria, ela dava um jeito de "disfarçar" e mudar o clima.

"Nem em 10, nem em 100 anos Abby.. você vai ter que me aturar do jeito que sou, da forma que somos até o resto da sua vida!"

Eu nem esperei o seu sorriso e a puxei para mais um beijo. Estava na hora de alguém começar a agir ali. Eu aprofundei o nosso beijo e a senti responder de novo. Finalmente tirei por completo a blusa dela. Eu encarei aquela visão e ela começou a rir.

"Não me julgue mal. Eu só não estou de soutien porque não fazia conjunto com a calcinha e eu fiquei com vergonha..."- ela disse, rindo. Eu não acreditava que ela estava falando aquilo.

"Eu poderia perder todo prazer nessa frase, mas eu vou me recompor e fingir que não ouvi nada disso!"

Mas ela não deixou. Começou a gargalhar alto e eu não me controlei rindo junto, tentando me apoiar na cama com os dois braços pra não cair por cima dela e aumentar a piada.

Me sento ao seu lado e ela se vira usando do seu pé para tirar minha cueca. Eu nunca tinha visto ela agindo assim. EU me controlei pra não rir de novo e seguei o seu pé, beijando-o e devolvendo aonde ele deveria ficar. Me deito por cima dela e coloco uma mão por entre suas coxas, finalmente ela havia parado de sorrir e deu a primeira mordida na boca da noite.

"Hum, agora deixou o romantismo de lado e vai me atacar?"- eu perguntei me fazendo de difícil mas a verdade é que eu já estava por um triz de tirar a única peça que ela ainda vestia.

Ela gemeu um pouco quando finalmente tirei a calcinha por completo. Ela não apresentava nenhum sinal de que iria fazer o mesmo comigo.

E eu não iria esperar. Sem a menor pressa, tirei a minha cueca e a coloquei na mão mostrando o que havia feito. Ela sorria em reprovação e pegou a cueca de mim atirando-a longe. Beijei a sua mãos e fui beijando ao seu braço indo até seus seios. Continuei beijando-a incessantemente, me preocupando agora com a evolução das coisas. Desci minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo, levando minhas mãos até as suas, trazendo-as para sua cabeça.

Levantei os seus braços, e deslizei minhas unhas delicadamente sobre eles e beijei a palma de suas mãos. Fui me ajeitando por cima dela, para dar continuidade a tudo aquilo. As preliminares estavam evoluindo de uma forma incrível, mas decidi ir ao que interessava. Seria a terceira vez que eu vou ter a possibilidade de tentar fazer um bebê. Me posicionei melhor por cima dela, levando minha mão para suas coxas, abrindo as suas pernas delicadamente, enquanto passava meus dedos por entre elas.

Fui mais rápido do que ela esperava e quando eu dei o primeiro empurrão, ela gemeu mais forte do que eu esperava.

"Desculpa..."- eu disse, dando um beijo leve nos lábios dela. Ela sorriu sinalizando que estava tudo bem e colocou a mão em volta da minha cintura, fazendo eu me aprofundar ainda mais nela.

Ela me encarava de uma forma estranha. Normalmente ela ficava mais seria quando estamos fazendo sexo, porém, hoje ela não deixava de sorrir. De me acariciar a todo momento, de me puxar pros beijos, aumentar os abraços..

"John..." - ela falou quando eu acelerei os nossos movimentos. Eu olhei para ela receoso, será que havia machucado ela?. Diminui o ritmo e ela aumentou o sorriso percebendo a minha preocupação – "não é nada disso que você esta pensando.." - ela pausou dando um gemido. – "eu só queria falar que..." - ela colocou um braço nas minhas costas me puxando para mais perto ainda – "eu te amo..."

Eu parei tudo o que estava fazendo e fiquei olhando pra ela. Acho que era essa a primeira vez que ela me falava isso num momento de "descontração". Eu a fiquei encarando e sorrindo até que ela me chamou a atenção.

"Eeeeei"- eu olhei pra ela- "eu ainda estou aqui, viu?"- ela sorriu e eu entendi o que ela queria dizer.

"Apressadinha..."- eu disse, enquanto voltava a empurrar.

Vi ela fechando os olhos com força. Isso era o bastante pra me dizer que estava quase chegando lá.

Não demorou muito para que o resultado de tudo aquilo fosse favorável, em pouco tempo havíamos conseguido saciar um ao outro. Olhei para ela sorrindo que me olhava com um brilho no olhar. Me afastei dela, indo para o seu lado. Puxei sua mão, beijando-a e fiquei segurando-a entre os nossos rostos.

"Eu..." - eu ia começar a falar mas ela me cortou.

"Não precisa responder..." - ela sorriu. – "esse sorriso já me disse tudo."

Talvez pela primeira vez na minha vida entendi o significado da expressão de que um gesto vale mais que mil palavras.

Ela virou de lado e eu a abracei mais forte por trás.

"Eu nem acredito que eu casei com você..."- ela disse, parando uma pouco de sorrir. "Ficar séria agora? Por que?" Pensei comigo.

"E por que essa carinha?"- eu olhei por cima dela para ve-la melhor.

"Ah, não sei"- ela ficava mais e mais seria- "eu só fiz a coisa que há 5 anos eu mais queria na vida...".- ela estava ficando com a voz meia embargada. Nunca a tinha visto assim por "minha causa".

"Ei"- ela me olhou- "acho que você está precisando de um pouco mais de champagne"- eu "quebrei o gelo" e sai da cama, indo até a varanda pegar as taças e as reabastecendo em seguida. Voltei pra cama e ela já estava debaixo do lençol branco. Me aproximei, colocando as taças no criado-mudo, me deitei so seu lado, e puxei um pouco o lençol que estava cobrindo-a dos pés a cabeça.

"Abby!" - eu perguntei tocando no seu cabelo.

"Hum!" - ela gemeu tirando a cara do travesseiro.

"Trouxe o seu champagne!" - eu peguei as taças e fiquei segurando, esperando que ela se acomodasse na cama. Ela se sentou, e eu lhe entreguei o champagne, vendo-a dar um grande gole.

"Obrigada.." - ela disse se levantando e vindo na direção onde eu estava sentado. Ela colocou uma mão na minha coxa, se apoiando e me puxou para um beijo. Aprofundamos aquele beijo, enquanto sentia ela se atirar por cima de mim, se encaixando no meu colo.

"Mas já?"- eu perguntei surpreso. Era sempre eu que a "procurava". Ela acenou com a cabeça- bem dizem que o casamento muda a vida sexual das pessoas- eu sorri vendo-a devorar meu pescoço.

Em pouco tempo nós começamos a transar de novo e de novo. Eram quase 5 horas da manhã quando terminamos de tomar banho (e a última transa da noite) e deitamos na cama com a única finalidade de dormir. Eu não sabia se a expressão dela era mais de cansaço ou de felicidade. Só sei que quando caímos na cama, dormimos até meio dia sem nenhuma interrupção. Eu não podia negar que a noite tinha me matado. Nunca tinha ido tão longe com ninguém.

Continua..


	17. Não poder ser!

Acordo com o maldito celular tocando, eu não tinha colocado ele no silencioso não? Abro os meus olhos e a vejo ainda dormindo um sono pesado. O que eu fiz com minha mulhhhher! Me levanto zonzo e vejo que o alarme que estava tocando. 12:15... sim e daí! Pra que eu coloquei isso! Olhei pro celular e vi 9 chamadas não atendidas. Qual seria o desesperado pra falar comigo? Me sentei na cama ainda tentando abrir os olhos e fui verificar as chamadas. County, County, Susan... meu Deusss! Eu já estava mais do que atrasado pro meu plantão! Joguei o celular de lado e voltei pra cama, mexendo em Abby que teimava em não acordar. Me aproximei, beijando-a até que finalmente ela abriu os olhos.

"Já é noite!" - ela falou abrindo os olhos e fechando-os em seguida.

"Não.." - eu tentei parecer calmo.

"Mas então porque acordamos? Vamos dormir mais um pouco.. Hoje a gente merece..."

"Não é noite.. mas é dia de trabalho.."

"Eu só vou trabalhar ao meio dia, John..".-ela permanecia de olhos fechados- "me acorda umas onze, tá?"- ela colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça para fugir da luz do sol que entrava pela fresta da janela.

"Abby, são quase meio dia e meio!"- eu não pude deixar de gritar, colocando a cueca e a calça o mais rápido que podia, até me desequilibrando. Cai deitado na cama, batendo na perna dela que já corria também para se trocar.

"Cacete, A Weaver vai me matar!"- ela disse, enquanto vestia o soutien e a camiseta- "e eu não posso trabalhar assim, tenho que passar em casa pra trocar de roupa! Meu Deus! Eu vou ser despedida..."- ela lamentava enquanto, já de calça, colocava a bota.

"Calma, o nervosismo só vai atrapalhar"- eu já estava pronto. Peguei a chaves do carro e a carteira- "eu vou descendo. Termina de se arrumar e me encontra no saguão, ok?"- eu dei um selinho nela e sai meio que correndo. Um pouco de espera pelo elevador e finalmente cheguei a recepção, onde pedi que me dessem a conta rapidamente. Passei o cartão de crédito sem ao menos ver quanto tinha ficado tudo. Quando eu assinava a nota, sentia as mãos dela em mim. Vi que ela mastigava algo.

"Eu não ia deixar você pagar esses chocolates ma-ra-vi-lho-sos e deixar lá..."- ela disse e eu limpei o cantinho da boca dela que estava sujo de chocolate. – "Pagou a conta!'

"Sim.." - eu disse devolvendo a caneta para o recepcionista.

"Quanto deu?" - ela me pergunta quando eu ja fazia meu espaço indo para o carro.

"Não interessa…" - eu disse sorrindo e continuei andando.

"Como não? Pos saiba que agora eu sou sua esposa e que vou controlar todos os seus gastos...!"

"Onde eu fui me meteeerrr?' – eu coloco minhas mão na cabeça antes de abrir o carro. Ela ri alto e me acompanha.

Dirigia com uma certa calma até o hospital, quando o bip dela começa a perturbar sem parar.

"Pelo menos agora eu tenho quem me sustente..." – ela diz lendo a mensagem e ligando o som.

"Mas do jeito que vamos indo, daqui a pouco seremos dois desempregados... e você vai me largar quando ver que nós estamos com uma mão na frente e outra atrás..."

"Euuuuu nunca faria issso...!"– ela diz mais séria do que eu esperava. – "eu primeira tiraria a mão da frente aí depois te abandonaria..." – de repente ela começa a gargalhar alto e fica descontrolada. Eu olho para o casal do carro do lado que nos observa e decido acompanha-la no riso para o mico não ser maior.

"Do que você esta rindo?" – ela para de rir instantanemanete me encarando.

"Não sei, acho que de você"- agora era eu que não conseguia parar de rir. Eu acelerei o quanto deu dentro do meu limite de "velocidade segura". Chegamos a nossa casa e ela nem me esperou. Correu logo pra cima enquanto eu achava uma vaga pra estacionar. Subi e escutei o barulho do chuveiro quando entrei no quarto.

"E você ainda vai tomar banho?"- eu perguntei, percebendo a hora.

"Você quer o que? Que eu chegue com essa cara lá?"- ela disse, mostrando uma expressão "dormi" até agora. Eu sorri um pouco e fui colocar uma roupa mais decente. Quando ela terminou, tratou de colocar a roupa rapidamente enquanto eu já a esperava na sala.

"Meu Deus...1 hora e 24 minutos atrasada... to ferrada!"- ela disse com si mesma, enquanto penteava o cabelo, entrando pelo corredor.

"Calma... Quanto há Susan não há problema E a Weaver..."- eu pensei por um momento- "eu dou um jeito de falar com ela- eu tentei tranqüilizá-la."

"É bom mesmo"- vi ela ir ao quarto e voltar com a bolsa- "afinal de contas, foi pra isso que casei com você, pra você me proteger..."- ela riu enquanto eu trancava o apartamento

Descemos correndo as escadas. Estava na hora de comprar uma casa, facilitaria tudo para nós. Desativei o alarme do carro e rapidamente corri pro hospital.

"Vou colocar uma musica para relaxar.." - eu vi sua tensão e liguei o som, colocando um cd de Musicas para Relaxamento.

"Que porcaria é essa!" - ela fala pulando do banco e mexendo no som.

"Hey.. eu gosto tá? É para aliviar tensões!" - eu disse batendo na mão dela que teimava em tirar o cd.

"Mas eu não gosto.." - ela virou ameaçando me morder e eu resolvi ceder aos seus caprichos. – "isso me faz é ficar mais estressada.." - ela falou pegando outro cd. – "pra aguentar a pressão só ouvindo o clássico do rock..."

Eu não contestei. Não adiantaria mesmo. Com ela o lance de que quem fala a ultima palavra no relacionamento é o homem não rolava.. a não ser que fosse, "Sim sra", "claro", "com certeza"... Ouvi aquela sinfonia de Bethoven com dor de barriga todo o percurso até o hospital. Saímos do carro, e ela segurou minha mão com toda força

"Deus, olhe por nós!" - ela fez o sinal da cruz e eu ri.

"Que mulher mais melodramática.. nunca vi igual... "

"Cala a boca e anda.." - ela sorriu e me empurrou pra sua frente, me usando como escudo para possíveis futuras agressões.

Eu não sabia se o melhor era entrar e começar a trabalhar como se nada fosse, se era melhor dar uma satisfação a Susan, se parava um pouco na SDM... Ficamos ali no meio do saguão se escondendo um atrás do outro.

"Finalmente!"- eu escuto a voz que vez do corredor. Por favor, seja Susan e não Weaver!

Abby olha pra mim com o olhar apreensivo. Vejo Susan caminhar até nós com uma cara lá não muito boa.

"Poxa vida!" - será que ela ia brigar com a gente?- "se pelo menos atendesse os telefonemas, né?"- eu não conseguia identificar se a bronca era séria ou apenas mais uma de suas gozações.

"Eu tenho uma boa explicação pra tudo isso..."- Abby "surgiu" de trás de mim, colocando apenas a cabeça pra fora, feito uma tartaruguinha.

"É, é lógico que tem!"- Susan permanecia séria- "ficou "dando uma" até que horas?" - o vocabulário escachado e a gargalhada que o seguiam começaram a me tranqüilizar.

"Que bom também te ver por aqui de novo.." - eu disse repreendendo-a com o olhar que ria cada vez mais.

"Do que ela está rindo!" - Ray apareceu dando um tapinha nas minhas costas.

"E eu que vou saber! Eu hein.. com licença.. temos um plantão a seguir..." - eu fui empurrando Abby até a SDM pra deixar nossas coisas, quando Susan nos puxa pelo braço.

"Eu só preciso falar uma coisinha antes com vocês..."

"O que!" - eu conhecia aquele olhar dela.. ela havia aprontado uma.

Ela nos empurrou até a SDM e trancou a porta por dentro.

"Eu não tinha quem substituísse os dois e vocês também não ligaram pedindo a lua-de-mel.."

"Susan..." - Abby falou arregalando os olhos. – "o que você andou fazendo?"

"Nada.. quer dizer.. só uma coisinha.. assim óh!" - ela mostrou os dedos juntos indicando a "quantidade".

"Pois fale.. o que foi que você andou fazendo!"

"Dizendo.." - ela me corrigiu com um sorriso nervoso.

"Ah, não!"- Abby já tem temia pelo pior e eu também. Na verdade eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo,só não achei que seria tão rápido.

"Desculpa, mas eu não consegui inventar uma mentira convincente..."- ela tentava se justificar e Abby só passava as mãos pelos cabelos inconformada – "desculpa mesmo, mão não deu" - ela não parava de rir, o que deixava Abby ainda mais irritada.

"Susan, você prometeu!"- Abby parecia mais irritada do que eu esperava. Não sabia que a questão do segredo sobre o acontecido era assim tão importante pra ela.

"Desculpa!"- Susan disse mais uma vez, olhando pra mim. Acho que ela também estava surpresa com tamanha afobação.

"Abby, relaxa..."- eu tentei acalma-la mais não estava dando certo. Ela ficou de cara fechada e logo depois foi indo pra porta, ainda com a mesma expressão- "eu vou trabalhar, depois a gente resolve isso." - E saiu. Susan me lançou um olhar confuso. Eu o devolvi. Vai entender!

"Eu não sei como ela queria esconder isso tudo usando aquele diamante na mão esquerda... "- ela resmungou olhando pra mim e se virando pra ir até a porta. Eu fiquei um instante parado e "vi" a ficha caindo. – "Realmente..." - eu falei alto olhando pra minha mão... – "não teria nem como esconder..."

Tranquei as coisas no armário e fui pegar algumas fichas pra me divertir um pouco. Mas assim que eu coloco o meu pé fora da SDM, uma enfermeira que u nunca vi na minha vida passa toda sorridente ao meu lado

"Eu soube.. parabéns!" - ela me abraçou e voltou ao seu trabalho. Instantaneamente procurei por Abby. Coitada! Deveria estar sendo encurralada por algum corredor do hospital. Olhei para todos os lados e vi uma roda de pessoas no canto do corredor. Corro até lá e vejo Chunny quase arrancando a mão de Abby, babando por cima do anel dela.

"Olhaaaa o noivo!" - Sam fala e todo mundo se vira pra mim.

"O que?" - eu falo no susto, vendo a roda se formar agora, ao redor de mim.

"Como foi! - Porque não nos chamou! - Tem bolo! - Decidiram rapido hein! - Foi de madrugada mesmo!" - Eu olhava para os lados, conforme cada pessoa fazia uma pergunta sem ao menos me deixar responder. Olhei para o lado e vi Abby rindo.

Eu fui discretamente tirando a aliança da minha mão e a pus no bolso. Não queria mais e mais pergunta ou gozações com o nosso casamento.

"Era isso que eu não queria..."- eu a ouvi dizer dentre aquelas pessoas balcando. Comecei a rir também, não tinha muito o que fazer. Fui respondendo a cada pergunta com o máximo de paciência.

Tentei que figurar que aqueles eram meus pacientes com alguns transtorno psicológico e os tratei na maior calmaria. Abby foi saindo de fininho e eu nem disse nada, antes que a atenção voltasse pra ela. Nada como responder as perguntas claramente. Sabia que Abby não tinha a mínima paciência pra isso. Aos poucos o tumultuo foi se acalmando e quando só haviam mais três pessoas "no meu pé" e vi Weaver se aproximando de nós. Gelei, pensando que dali viria uma bronca.

"Que se passa?"- ela perguntou, encarando a mim e as pessoas que num passe de mágica, deram meia volta e sumiram dali.

"Nada demais..."- a única corajosa respondeu. Chunny riu pra mim dando uma piscada. Percebi então que Kerry parecia a única a não saber do acontecido.

Ela logo saiu e eu suspirei aliviado. Pelo menos disso Susan tinha nos poupado. Bem, não que isso fosse durar por muito tempo, mas pelo menos ela não sabia do nosso atraso. Andei até a recepção e vi Susan encostada no balcão rindo e balançando a cabeça.

"Que foi!" - eu me aproximei pegando uma ficha.

"Vocês dois... são muito engraçados... nunca vi uma pessoa casar e querer manter isso em segredo... eu conto é pra todo mundo.." - ela disse tambem pegando uma ficha. – "addddddoooooooro ser o centro das atenções."

Eu balanço a cabeça e toco no meu bolso, pegando o anel dela para devolve-lo.

"Não Carter.. não dá mais.. nós já somos comprometidos.. quem sabe na proxima vida ne!" - ela disse quando eu estendi o anel pra ela.

"Sem piada Susan.. pega o que te pertence..." - eu coloquei na mão dela e ela me encarou de volta.

"Se quiser de recordação eu te dou..."

"Não... obrigado.. não me agrada ter uma aliança com o nome Chuck gravada nela..."

Ela colocou o anel no dedo dela e saiu sorridente pelo corredor. Eu peguei a minha ficha e me encaminhei com o paciente quando cruzo com Abby no meio do caminho.

"Onde está sua aliança!' - é a primeira coisa que ela percebe quando eu me aproximo dela.

"Devolvi a dona..."- eu disse, ainda olhando na ficha.

"Hum..."- ela resmunga- "que horas você vai sair? Precisamos ir lá no homem...dar os documentos...capaz de ele anular..."- ela riu meio constrangida com a situação, não sei ao certo porque.

"Relaxa, eu ainda tenho nome..."- eu dei uma olhada e voltei a encarar a ficha percebendo um erro- "bem a hora que eu estiver saindo te dou um toque, ok?"- ela acenou com a cabeça e eu sai. Pra falar a verdade, eu também estava meio estranho com ela. Aquela situação era estranha. Pensar que passamos tanto tempo juntos e agora que estávamos casados...Casados. Isso era estranho.

Bom, parei de pensar besteira e voltei ao trabalho. Tive um plantão e tanto. Parecia castigo por ter tido uma noite boa. Quando tinha dispensado quase todos os pacientes e só esperava o retorno de um exame, resolvi procurar por ela.

"Alguém viu Abby por aqui!" - eu perguntei indo até o quadro apagar o ultimo nome.

"Tente lá fora... eu a vi sair nesse instante..."

Eu fui andando devagar até a baía de ambulância, onde a vi sentada no banco fumando. Fumando?

"O que você esta fazendo por aqui!" - eu me sentei ao seu lado e ela jogou o cigarro no chão.

"Pensando.. esperando.." - ela se virou sorrindo e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.

"Frio!" - eu pergunto vendo-a se encolher no banco, afirmando com a cabeça. Estendo o meu braço por trás dela e a puxo pra mais perto de mim.

"Vamos indo!" - ela se virou, levantando-se do banco e caminhando sem olhar pra trás.

Porque ela havia mudado mais uma vez de humor? Tudo estava tão maravilhoso até virmos ao hospital.. e agora ela age como se estivéssemos brigados.. como se tivesse com raiva de mim...

"Abby.." - eu caminhei ao seu lado prendendo sua atenção. – "eu fiz algo de errado!"

"Porque você teria feito algo de errado!" - ela se vira pra mim voltando a sorrir.

Ai Deus! Vai entender! Ela parecia ter mudado de humor de novo. Não sabia se tocava no assunto ou deixava com estava. Ela continuou sorrindo e eu achei melhor não dizer nada. Ela deu a mão pra mim e fomos em direção ao carro. Entramos no carro e ela por um milagre não quis ligar o som. Recostou a cabeça no banco e fechou os olhos. Eu sabia que dormindo ela não estava, mas devia estar com muito sono.

Chegamos em casa e eu corri lá em cima. Peguei os documentos necessários e voltei para o carro onde ela estava na mesma posição. Agora uma música lenta tocava no rádio o que quase me embalava num sono.

Ela ficou calada o resto do caminho até que eu estacionei o carro na mesma casa que visitamos na madrugada passada.

"Você vem comigo?" - eu falo desligando o carro e abrindo a porta.

"Eu posso esperar aqui!"

"Tudo bem..." - eu caminhei até a porta e bati varias vezes até que o mesmo senhor me atendeu de novo.

"Pois não!"

"Desculpa vir esses horário.. mas vim deixar os documentos que ficaram faltando para oficializar o nosso casamento... "

O homem abriu a porta e saiu andando até um balcão onde ficou me esperando. Eu olhei para o carro, sinalizei pra Abby que iria entrar e me dirigi deixando os papéis em mãos.

"O senhora não está esquecendo de algo?" - o homem falou estendendo a mão.

"Falta algum documento aí!"

" Eu não me referia a isso... me refiro a "algo"."

Eu pensei um pouco e não conseguia idealizar a que ele estava se referindo.

"Sabe.. o sobrenome do senhor é muito influente.. por isso que abri a exceção.. mas por troca de "algo" que o senhor disse que me daria depois.."

"Ah, sim!"- eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara de vergonha- "mil perdões! Eu me esqueci completamente"- eu já tirava a carteira do bolso todo envergonhado.

"Pois eu não..."- o senhor disse, sorrindo, esperando rapidamente o choque que eu preenchia.

"Que tal mais um "0" ai?"- ele perguntou, antes que eu pudesse escrever o valor por extenso. Coloquei o "0" sem reclamar e assinei, entregando em suas mãos.

Eu percebi que ele vira minha expressão e comentou.

"Não reclame, Dr.."- ele sorriu- "usei até os meus conhecimentos cristãos para incrementar.." - ele voltou a sorrir e eu devolvi o sorriso apertando as mãos dele.

"Obrigado" - ele disse, enquanto eu já ia saindo. Vi ele olhar para dentro do carro, provavelmente querendo cumprimentar Abby mas ela estava recostada no vidro e não o viu. Corri pra dentro do carro e ela parecia estar dormindo.

Liguei o carro e fui dirigindo em silencio pra casa. Olhei par ao lado e sorri vendo-a dormir um sono leve. Quem diria.. um ano atrás eu nunca imaginaria que estaria casado com ela. Tudo bem que as coisas ainda não são as mil maravilhas.. ela ainda não consegue se abrir muito comigo, mas eu sei que ela esta se esforçando. Paro o carro no sinal e vejo o transito que eu teria que enfrentar se tivesse que seguir reto. Decido dobrar a direita e procurar algum caminho que eu chegue mais perto de casa. Dirijo por algumas ruas desconhecidas procurando algum caminho rápido, quando de repente um cachorro cruza o meu caminho e eu dou uma freada brusca parando totalmente o carro. Olho par ao lado, e vejo que ela abria os olhos no susto.

"O que aconteceu!" - ela pergunta colocando a mão no peito.

"Um cachorro.. cruzou o meu caminho.." - eu desci do carro e fui verificar se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com o cachorro. Porém, ao olhar para o meu lado esquerdo eu me surpreendo com o que vejo. "Não poder ser..."

"Que foi?"- ela saiu assustada do carro pensando que eu tinha matado o cachorro. Eu nem dei atenção a ela e fiquei contemplando o meu achado. O cachorro se recuperou rapidamente do susto e saiu correndo e latindo. Ainda assim eu fiquei mais um tempo olhando aquilo. Eu só podia estar sonhando...

Continua..


	18. Gastos

Senti ela se aproximar de mim naquela rua deserta. Nenhum ruído. Apenas um buzinas ao longe era o que eu escutava. Ela não me tocou. Ficou do meu lado olhando para a mesma coisa que eu. Meu olhos rodaram rapidamente por todos os detalhes. Era aquela mesmo. No mudo do lado direito, perto da caixa de luz a placa: VENDE-SE. Aquela era a minha casa.

"O que você esta olhando?" - Abby finalmente falou me fazendo voltar à realidade.

"A nossa futura casa..."

"Como? " - ela pergunta se aproximando da calçada. – "você já tinha vindo visitá-la?"

"Não.. mas eu sei que essa é a nossa casa..." - eu fui andando indo até a porta, ver se ela estava aberta. Eu precisava conferir se era a mesma.

"O que você está fazendo John?" - ela corre segundo minha mão antes que eu cometesse aquele delito.

"Só dar uma olhadinha.. não custa nada... "

"Sério John.. se você quer tanto ver essa casa, amanhã a gente contacta o corretor de imóveis e pedimos a chave para visita-la.."

Pensei bem olhando pra ela e pra casa. Seria um ideia melhor mas a minha ansiedade não conseguia deixar eu ir embora. Ela ficou me olhando com cara de anjinho e achei melhor não forçar. Ela estava cansada e bem ou mal, a "culpa" era minha. Voltei pro carro, ainda com os olhos fixos na casa. Amanhâ não perderia tempo.

Voltei a dirigir e logo achei o caminho de casa. O transito parecia ter diminuído e eu pude chegar em casa com mais rapidez. Estacionei o carro quando ela estava quase dormindo.

"Que que eu te carregue?" - eu perguntei brincando.

"Não seria uma má idéia"- ela falou seriamente- "mas eu sei que você não me aguenta..."- ela disse, batendo a porta do carro se escorando na parede do prédio enquanto esperava fechar o carro.

"Lógico que eu te aguento.."- eu insisti mas ela já não dava a mínima importância.

Subimos a escada e via que os olhos dela fechavam sozinhos.

"Você precisa de uma cama urgentemente.."- eu disse, quando a vi quase desmaiar de sono.

"Olha quem fala..."- ela disse, esboçando um sorriso. Eu também não deveria estar nada bem.

Demorei um pouco para conseguir abrir a porta e fomos os dois rastejando até o quarto.

"Hoje você não foi romântico comigo.." - ela disse caindo na cama do jeito que estava.

"Ainda dá tempo.. quer que eu seja!" - eu me sentei ao seu lado tirando o meu sapato.

"Não... mas bem que poderia ter me colocado nos braços como ontem e ter me trazido até a cama "– ela começou a gargalhar alto, estaria ela fazendo alguma piada sobre a noite passada!

"Isso seria uma piada!" - eu me levantei da cama indo ao banheiro escovar meus dentes. Esperei alguns segundos por alguma resposta sua mas ela havia ficado calada repentinamente. Volto ao quarto com a escova de dentes na boca e me abaixo para conferir se ela havia mesmo dormido.

"Bú!' - ela grita pulando no meu pescoço me jogando na cama.

"Você tá esperta demais pra quem estava com sono a poucos segundos atrás... "

"Eca! Pasta de dentes!" - ela se afasta de mim e se senta na cama vendo o "estrago" que eu havia feito na sua roupa.

"Como você é fresquinha, mulher..."- eu fui até ela e dei um selinho rápido antes de deitar no outro canto da cama.

"Hum...até que o gostinho é bom...quero mais um"- ela veio até mim e me deu um pouco mais do que um selinho.

Eu estava realmente impressionado. Ela nunca fora assim tão atirada. Provavelmente ainda era o efeito do casamento. Ela me soltou um pouco sem ar e começou a sorrir pra mim. Se levantou e escovou os dentes. Foi voltando pra cama, depois de colocar um roupa mais confortável.

"Pronto, agora prova você" - ela veio de novo mas dessa vez me deu um beijo mais curto- "boa noite"- disse virando pro lado. Talvez fosse o momento de ressaltar algo.

"Então amanhã cedo você vai lá ver a casa comigo!"- eu disse, sem olhar pra ela. Apenas um pedaço dos nossos corpos se encostavam.

"Por que você encucou com aquela casa?"- o assunto pareceu interessar. Ela virou completamente pra mim na cama e se apoiou no cotovelo pra olhar pra mim

"Você viu o jardim dela!" - eu tentei disfarçar. Se eu contasse sobre o sonho, sobre a vida que tivemos mas que só eu lembro ela iria me mandar para um hospício.

"Sério John... nós nem falávamos em comprar casa.. acho que pra nós dois esse apartamento está ótimo..."

"Mas eu estou pensando no futuro.. e eu já estava com uma idéia dessas na cabeça.."

"Tão repentinamente assim! Nós mal casamos e nem sabemos quando ela virá..."

Eu parei um instante e fiquei encarando-a. Ela falou "ela" ou eu estou ficando louco!

"Quem ela virá!" - eu falei tocando sua barriga. – "quem sabe ela já não esteja aí..."

Abby sorri um pouco, olha pra minha mão e toca nela devagar.

"Eu estou falando serio... podemos ficar ainda nesse apartamento por um ano.. e ver com calma a casa.."

"Podemos pelo menos visitá-la! Se você não gostar tudo bem.. a gente desencana dela.." - eu olhei pra baixo e vi que ela ainda segurava a minha mão na sua barriga.

"Tá bem..."-ela deitou de novo, de costas pra mim mas continuava segurando minha mão junto barriga dela- "me acorda amanhã cedo que eu vou lá com você, ok!"- eu dei um beijo nas costas dela em resposta. Acho que ela percebeu que eu insistiria. Não demorou muito para que eu a visse dormindo. Ela realmente estava muito cansada. Eu não estava diferente, por isso também não demorei muito a dormir.

Eu acordei pela manha refeito. Tinha reposto todas as minhas energias para aquele que julgava que ia ser um grande dia. Já da pessoa do meu lado...eu não podia dizer o mesmo. Abby estava espalhada cama, num sono ainda pesado. Fiquei com dó e a deixei dormindo, enquanto pus uma roupa e sai. A primeira coisa que fiz foi finalmente comprar nossa aliança de casamento.

Mandei gravar apenas "John" e Abby. Nosso amor já era complicado demais. Alguma coisa tinha de ser fácil. Fui também ao cartório onde peguei nossos documentos de volta e vi se já estava tudo certo. Beleza. Não resisti e passei em frente a casa de novo. Anotei o número que estava na placa e liguei em seguida. Tudo certo. Passaria dentro de duas horas lá novamente para conhecer a casa com o corretor.

Passei na padaria e comprei algumas guloseimas antes de ir pra casa. Eu não iria perder meu tempo hoje me preocupando com comida. Chego em casa deixando o que havia comprado na mesa e sigo ao quarto na esperança de já vê-la acordado. Ilusão. Como eu poderia pensar disso dela! Volto a cozinha e lhe dou mais vinte minutos enquanto preparava algo para beber. Faço dois tipos de suco, preparo o café, arrumo a mesa e quando menos espero ela aparece descabelada, segurando o lençol e coçando os olhos.

"Que marido mais eficiente..." - ela boceja uma vez, apanha um papel que estava no chão e eu me puxo uma cadeira, esperando que ela fosse se sentar. "Tomar banho primeiro..." - ela passa reto por mim, pega a sua toalha e eu olho incrédulo. Logo depois de "tanto" trabalho que eu tive... Ela anda com a toalha no ombro até o final da cozinha e se vira percebendo o meu silêncio. – "Se bem que eu estou com tanta fome..."

Eu olhos esperançoso e sorridente mas isso logo acaba quando ela some pelo corredor gritando do quarto "pode ir comendo, já vou". Poxa! Claro que não! Queria tomar um primeiro café da manha decente com minha mulher. Bem, fazer o que? Nada é perfeito! Vou até a sala e ligo a TV no jornal da manha enquanto espero.

"Já vou" Fazem pelo menos 25 minutos que ela entrou lá e até agora nem sinal. Quando eu me decido ir comendo ela aparece. Nunca vi essa roupa antes. Deve ser nova.

"Roupa nova?"- eu puxo conversando, tentando passar a impressão de companheiro atencioso.

"Carter, eu tenho essa roupa desde que era casada com Richard..."- ele me olhar com "aquele" olhar de "seu idiota" e eu me sinto do tamanho de uma formiguinha.

Ela nem percebe a minha super mesa de café e começa a devorar tudo. Aquele era mesmo um efeito passageiro. Mesmo com tudo isso, ela continua uma gracinha.

"Passei no cartório de manhã"- eu tomo um gole de leite- "já está tudo certo... Seus documentos estão ali em cima"- eu digo, apontando para a mesa da sala.

"Depois eu guardo.." - ela fala mastigando... – "você que fez isso tudo?" - finalmente ela havia reconhecido os meus talentos!

"Comprei isso tudo.." - eu disse separando o que eu mais gostava em um prato pra comer.

"Ah... eu só poderia estar sonhando achando que você faria um bolo tão gostoso.."

"Esculhambando os meus dotes culinários! Quando você esta com fome não reclama nadinha!"

"Descuuulpa bebê! Eu adoro seu tempero.." - ela bebeu um gole de suco e eu fiz uma cara feia encarando-a. – "Olha o que eu fiz!" - ela se levantou da mesa e veio até aonde eu estava me agarrando pelo pescoço.- "Eu prefiro sua comida tá!" - ela me dá um beijo na nuca. - especialmente quando ela é feita depois de muito amor e carinho...

"Ha.." - eu faço um pouco de charme. – "agora você fala assim né! Nunca havia me elogiado por cozinha pra você..."

"Mas agora eu tô! Recuperando o tempo perdido!" - ela se encosta na mesa ficando ao meu lado. – "o que eu posso fazer para recompensa-lo!"

"Agora! Nada... mais tarde quem sabe... mas antes.. temos um programa agendado.."

"Ah, é..."- ela disse, sentando de novo.

"Eu já conversei com o corretor e ele está nos esperando dentro de um 50 minutos..."- eu disse, não notando a expressão que se formava no rosto dela.

"Já foi falar com ele? Mas que pressa é essa?"- ela me lançou um olhar pesado.

"Não é pressa...só adiantei as coisas..."- falei, comendo o último pedaço de pão e colocando a louça suja dentro da pia.

Ela continuou de costas em silêncio enquanto eu lavava tudo. Quando terminou, colocou a xícara do meu lado e ficou esperando que eu saísse dali.

"Deixa que eu lavo..."- eu disse, pegando a xícara da mão dela.

"Tá bem.."-olhei de lado e ela tinha ido pegar os documentos em cima da mesa. A vi entrar mais uma vez por aquele corredor.

Terminei com a louça e fui até o quarto depois de desligar a TV. Queria por uma blusa mais quente, o tempo me dizia que ia virar. Eu não precisava de uma gripe agora.

Vi que ela também tinha se agasalhado bem. Aquele moletom branco quentinho que eu dei pra ela há uns meses atrás que ainda ficava um pouco grande. A barra por fazer, as vezes arrastava no chão.

Peguei a carteira e coloquei no bolso juntamente com as chaves do carro. Eu também teria depois que ver um carro novo, esse não combina muito com família grande. Volto pra sala pegando as contas que estavam em cima da mesa e vejo se alguma estava para vencer. Separo a conta de luz e telefone e coloco-as dentro da carteira.

"Preciso ir a farmácia antes de ir para a tal casa.." - ela se aproxima de mim indo até a porta.

"Farmácia! Comprar o que!"

"Absorventes? A qualquer dia ela pode chegar..."

"Certo.." - eu tranquei a porta e fomos nos dirigindo mais uma vez para o carro. Se Deus quisesse esses absorventes que iríamos comprar iriam ficar podres e vencidos dentro do armário do banheiro. Rapidamente chegamos a farmácia e ela foi direto aonde ficavam os absorvente. Eu aproveitei e peguei algumas coisas que precisava e levei ao caixa enquanto esperava ela trazer o que queria.

"John..." - ela gritou no fim do corredor e eu apanhei uma cesta colocando as minhas coisas e fui até onde ela estava.

"O que foi!"

"Compro isso!" - ela pega uma tinta para cabelo cor castanho médio.

"Ficar morena de novo!" - isso não combinada nadinha com o meu sonho.

"É...por que não?"- ela realmente parecia bem interessada na mudança. Ela ficou me encarando e olhou mais uma vez para a tinta como se pedisse uma permissão. A minha cara não devia estar nada acolhedora- "se você não quiser, tudo bem..."- ela já foi colocando o produto de volta na estante.

"Não..."- eu peguei a caixa de novo- "pra ser sincero, eu prefiro você loira"- eu sorri e ela continuou séria- "mas se você quer...faz, sim!"- eu tentei dar apoio.

"Não...tudo bem..."- ela colocou o produto de volta mais uma vez.

"Não" -eu peguei de novo- "vai, agora eu quero ver!"- ela finalmente riu e nos fomos pagar tudo no caixa.

Ela riu de mim quando me viu ficar encabulado no pagamento dos absorventes. Ela sempre fazia isso comigo... E isso também valia para as caminhas, quando era o caso de comprarmos ao invés de pegar no E.R. Voltamos para o carro e eu diriji para aquela rua. Já tinha decorado aquele caminho.

Descemos do carro e fomos até a porta da casa, que por sinal já estava aberta. Eu aperto a campainha e Abby fica mexendo na bolsa enquanto esperamos pela presença do corretor.

"Quer chiclete!" - ela tira um pacto de trident e me estende.

"Não.. obrigado..."

Eu toco a campainha de novo, quando finalmente o corretor aparece.

"Bom Dia..." - ele nos convida a entrar sorrindo. – "o sr. foi bem pontual... essa é a sua senhora!" - ele estende a mão para cumprimentar Abby.

"Sou.." - ela fala mascando o chiclete e segundo a minha mão.

"Pois venha sr. Carter.. vou lhe mostrar a casa dos seus sonhos..."

Eu olhei para os lados e por incrível que pareça, a casa era a mesma, sem tirar nem por. Passei por cada lugar recordando os movéis que ficavam ali. Subimos as escadas e fui direto até onde era o nosso quarto.

"Esse seria o quarto de casal..." - o homem ficou na porta enquanto entrávamos no cômodo.

Entrei por completo e uma força maior não me fazia tirar os olhos do chão. Abby apertou minha mão para que eu prestasse atenção no homem que ficava falando sobre todas as vantagens da casa. Que eu já sabia de cor, a propósito. Isso fez com que eu me desconcentrasse e parasse de procurar o que eu queria achar.

Olhei um pouco para o homem e engoli um pouco daquela baboseira toda. Seu eu pudesse dizer "meu filho, cala a boca que eu já vive aqui"... Mas não posso.

"E aqui..."- ele foi saindo da suíte, indo para o "quarto de Julie". Eu tentei puxar Abby para que ficássemos mis um pouco ali mas não deu. Ela pegou na minha mão e foi me puxando, sem me deixar com a mínima chance de ver se a tal marca estava no chão. Entramos naquele quarto que me trazia tão boas recordações. Eu sorri imaginando a vida que agora eu poderia ter ali.

"Um bom quarto para uma criança..." - homem fala indo até a janela e mostrando a vista.

Eu olhei para aquele homem e não acreditava nos seus comentários ridículos. É claro que ali seria um quarto para criança. Seria pra quem! Eu dormir longe da minha esposa! Só estando louco mesmo. Fingi que olhava o quarto e puxei Abby enquanto o homem falava da maravilhosa vista para algum buraco aí qualquer. Voltei ao meu quarto e Abby ficou parada na porta meio impaciente com tudo aquilo.

"O que você quer tanto nesse quarto hein!" - ela olhava para trás esperando que o corretor aparecesse quando eu me ajoelhei no chão procurando pela marca. Saio engatinhando por todos os lados quando eu me sento tentando lembrar de onde eu estava no momento. A cama era ali.. ali o criado-mudo, armário.. televisão..

"John! levanta daí! Você tá ficando louco!" - eu olhei para o lado e ela estava com mão na cintura, séria, olhando para o chão.

"Calma ai...fica quietinha"- eu voltei a procurar pelo chão até que avistei um caixa de papelão no chão que eu não tinha visto antes, talvez por causa da pressão. Corri pra lá e quando percebi que Abby estava respondendo algo para o homem, comecei a arrasta-la.

Fui tirando devagarzinho e a expectativa aumentava a cada milímetro que a caixa se movia. Quando ela finalmente saiu por completo, me escapou um grito todo feliz "isso!". Estava ali. Do jeitinho que eu fiz. Abby instantaneamente olhou para mim e começou a ficar cada vez mais confusa.

"Você endoidou de vez"- ela me chamou com as mãos- "o homem não pára de falar um segundo, me ajuda aqui!"

Eu e levanto satisfeito com aquilo. A casa já seria minha, sem a menor duvida e sem Abby reclamar.

"Eu vou querer a casa.." - eu me aproximo do homem que olha me estranhando. Eu evito olhar pra Abby que com certeza estaria com uma feição pior que a dele.

"O Sr. Não gostaria de ver o resto da casa!" - ele falou andando um pouco e se virando pra mim.

"Pra que! Eu já sei o que me espera..."

"John.." - Abby me puxou pelo braço. – "vamos ver o resto da casa.. e pra que essa presa? Nem estava nos nossos planos, e além disso, é a primeira que nós vemos!"

"Se vocês não acreditam... o chão da cozinha é branco. O azulejo da parece também é.. fora isso... tem um quintal onde tem uma churrasqueira..."

O homem ficou me olhando incrédulo e eu saí andando na frente.

"Eu mostro o caminho..."

Desci as escadas e fui levando-os até a cozinha onde eles puderam constatar tudo aquilo. Abby andou mais um pouco indo ao jardim e vendo a churrasqueira.

"Você já havia visitado essa casa antes de me consultar ! Hein sr. Carter?"

Eu queria falar a verdade e me safar de uma bronca, mas se eu falasse como as coisas realmente aconteceram eu seria taxado de louco.

"Sim senhora..."- eu disse me fazendo de medroso, arrancando uma pequena gargalhada até do homem que por um milagre, tinha parado de matracar.

"Você não tem jeito!"- ela tinha ficado séria de novo ou era impressão- "você adora fazer as coisas nas minhas costas! Que saco viu!"

Eu fiquei com vergonha por ela falar assim comigo na frente do cara, mas tudo bem. Eu sabia que isso iria irrita-la. Estava preparado.

"O senhor nos da licença por um momento?"- eu pedi ao homem que nos encarava. Além de tudo, era inconveniente.

"Ah, sim, claro..."- ele finalmente se tocou e foi saindo de fininho.

"Você gostou da casa?"- eu disse, encarando-a. Ela já não estava de bom-humor mas me respondeu, ainda que fosse meio seca.

"É logico...quem não gostaria!"

"Então eu posso comprar?"- eu perguntei, fazendo-a olhar pra mim. Ela permaneceu séria e mexeu os ombros num "tanto faz".

"Ok..."- eu sai e fui chamar o corretor. Sabia que ela não ia se arrepender e mais tarde ainda me agradeceria por isso.

Rapidamente ele me entregou o seu cartão, combinamos um preço e falou que eu passasse no seu escritório depois para levar os cheques. Eu saí daquela casa morto de satisfeito, mas Abby continuava com a cara fechada para pouquíssimos amigos. Depois teria que ver meu apartamento antigo, a primeira providência seria colocá-lo a venda.

Sem falar nada saí dirigindo até o supermercado. Precisava comprar alguma coisa para comemorar. Fazem quase dois dias que não praticamos e pra quem estava querendo ter filhos, aquilo era o fim do mundo.

Estacionamos o carro e fomos pegando um carrinho seguindo primeiro para as sessões dos produtos mais urgentes. Carrinho cheio me encaminhei para o outro lado do supermercado, enquanto ela escolhia alguns produtos de limpeza. Sem preocupar com pereço, peso ou tamanho recolhi o necessário par um boa "refeição" e voltei pra onde ela estava. Ela nem olhou para o carrinho e jogou tudo dentro. Quando estávamos passando as coisas no caixa ela segurou uma garrafa de vinho e ficou encarando.

"Você pelo menos sabe o preço disso?"

"Pra falar a verdade? Não..." - eu sorri e ela continuava seria me encarando.

"Custa mais do que você possa imaginar e mais do que eu possa pagar.. isso não vai..." - disse, tirando do carrinho e colocando numa prateleira ao lado.

"Vai, sim..."- eu repus o vinho e dei pra a caixa passar.

"Carter, você pensa que dinheiro nasce em árvore?" - ela colocou as mãos na cintura com raiva.

"Não, mas eu estou com vontade de comemorar. Mas vale um gosto do que dinheiro no bolso!"- a mulher do caixa olhava pra nós dois discutindo sem saber se passada ou não o produto.

"Quer saber? Faz o que você quiser!"- ela largou a sacola onde estava colocando as coisas e foi em direção a saída do supermercado. Eu finalmente olhei pra caixa.

"Pode passar..."- eu disse, e ela sorriu amarelo, ainda meio assustada, finalmente passando o produto.

Ela terminou de registrar tudo e eu passei o cartão. Arrumei as sacolas nas mãos, tentando me equilibrar pra nenhuma cair. Po, nem pra vir me ajudar com as compras? Coloquei- as no porta malas e entrei no carro onde Abby estava ouvindo uma musica altíssima e fumando mais uma vez. Dei a minha típica olhada que ela ja conhecia muito bem. Odiava aquele cheiro de cigarro, e ainda amais dentro do carro! Ela só queria arrumar mais pretexto pra arrumar briga, mas eu iria me manter calmo. Ou pelo menos tentar.

Seguimos em silêncio para casa. Estacionei o carro e mais uma vez ela saiu andando na frente sem me ajudar com as compras.

"Ow.. vai ajudar aqui não!" - eu finalmente falei, vendo-a me mostrar o dedo e continuar seguindo em frente.

Mas essa baixinha hoje me paga. Carreguei as sacolas feito um burro de carga. A cada andar que subia, parava para respirar. Porque ela foi morar em um prédio com tantos degraus! Abri (chutando) a porta e larguei tudo na mesa.

A sala estava vazia, nenhum sinal dela. Fechei a porta e fui pro quarto, vendo-a deitada na cama, sem ao menos tirar o tênis.

"Você é muito folgada, sabia!" - eu disse, tirando o casaco, guardando-o no armário. Ela estava de costas pra mim e assim ficou- "escuta, eu to falando com você!"

Então ela finalmente olhou pro meu lado com "aquele" olhar. Parecia uma onça vindo me atacar.

"Escuta aqui você!"- ela sentou na cama e começou a gritar- "a partir de hoje nós vamos controlar os gastos aqui, ok? Se eu não podia me meter antes, agora eu posso e devo! Você não vai gastar sua grana toda só porque tá sobrando. Quero ver se uma dia faltar pros nossos filhos ou pra sua família, o quanto você vai se lamentar."

"Mas que drama por causa de um garrafa de vinho..."- eu disse, tirando o sapato de frente pra ela.

"Você não entende Hoje é o vinho, amanhã não sei o que, depois não sei o que lá. Um dia vai fazer falta, Carter!"- porque ela não baixava o tom de voz. Eu sempre discutia no mesmo volume mas ela insistia em gritar.

"Meu Deus do céu"- eu resmunguei, vendo sua feição apenas piorar, se é que isso fosse possível.

"Hoje você compra uma casa, compra um vinho que é quase o valor do aluguel que eu pago aqui...só me faltava falar que comprou ouro!"

Eu fiquei mudo. Nesse casso então era melhor ocultar sobre o fato das alianças que estavam guardadas ali no criado-mudo eram de ouro.

"Mas tudo o que eu comprei foi para celebrar a nossa felicidade!" - eu falei baixo e calmamente vendo a sua expressão melhor um pouco.

"Eu não preciso dessas coisas para celebrar..." - ela passa a mão no cabelo e se levanta da cama andando até a porta do quarto.

"Eu só queria te agradar.. tudo o que eu fiz aqui foi pensando em você!"

"Carter.." - ela se virou olhando pra mim. – "eu por acaso pedi que você fizesse algo por mim?"

Nossa! Eu não pensava que ela ficaria tão brava por uma coisa tão simples. Eu me levantei dali sem falar nada. Depois ela iria engolir tudo o que falou. Segui par ao banheiro e fechei a porta com força. Hoje o banho ia durar mais do que o de costume.

Continua...


	19. Morena

Acho que passei mais de uma hora trancado ali. Fiz barba, bigode, lavei cabelo, li, reli, fiz todas as necessidades, quando finalmente não achei mais nada para fazer e coloquei um pé fora do quarto. Olhei para os lados e vi que ali ela não estava. Vesti uma roupa limpa e fui andando até a sala onde estavadeitada no sofá encarando o teto. Abri a geladeira procurando algo para comer, quando a vi pular do sofá e vir na minha direção.

"Desculpa..."- eu ouvi ela dizer sem se aproximar muito de mim. Eu continuei a fazer o meu lanche sem olhar muito pra ela- "eu exagerei. Peguei pesado"- eu permanecia sem olhar pra ela- "Porra! Já disse que errei, dá pra olhar pra mim?"- ela já tinha aumentado o tom de voz de novo

Eu me virei calmamente e a fuzilei com os olhos.

"Vai começar a berrar de novo?"- eu sentei, começando a comer algo.

"Não"- ela baixou o volume mais uma vez e sentou na cadeira da minha frente- "olha eu amei aquela casa. Realmente é muito perfeita e eu vou adorar morar lá."

Eu fiquei olhando pra comida até que a olhei de novo.

"Quem bom, fico feliz"- eu ainda estava um pouco gelado.

"E a respeito do vinho...podemos tomar amanhã" - ela parecia com um sorriso mais amigável e eu sei que não resistiria ficar brigado por muito tempo.

Sorri também e aproveitei pra entrar num assunto.

"Então"- eu disfarcei um pouco- "sabe aquela hora que você falou sobre o ouro" - eu perguntei e ela afirmou com a cabeça na maior inocência. "Então..".- eu comecei a rir e ela finalmente acho que entendeu.

"Não vai me dizer que você..."- eu a interrompi.

"Foi por uma boa causa, Abby"- eu corri no quarto e voltei com a caixinha.

Ela olhou para caixinha e pra minha surpresa sorriu. Eu a abri lentamente tirando as duas alianças.

"Isso é para que você não ande por aí com um anel tão grande no dedo." - eu delicadamente tirei o anel que estava na sua mão esquerda, transferia pra direita e procurei pela menor aliança.

"Eu.. John Trumman Carter.." - eu comecei a falar levando o anel até o seu dedo e ela começou a rir- "aceito.. Abby.. do jeitinho que ela é... sem tirar nem por.. apesar de tudo." - me estiquei um pouco e ela me puxou para um beijo que foi interrompido com sua pressa em fazer o mesmo.

"Eu... Abby.." - ela parou um pouco tentando segurar direito a aliança – "aceito John Carter.. ops.." - ela me devolve um outro sorriso – "aceitei John... apesar de ser gastão e descontrolado... na riqueza e provavelmente na pobreza.. mas ele vai melhorar isso até o meu ultimo suspiro..."

Eu olhei pra ela que sorria descontroladamente e a puxei para mais um beijo.

"Vinho?" - eu me levantei da mesa pegando a garrafa e tirando o saca-rolhas da gaveta.

"Tomara que valha mesmo a pena..." – ela colocou as mãos no queixo e ficou me encarando enquanto eu tentava abrir a garrafa. – "Eu gosto desse seu short.." - ela de repente fala e eu me viro sem acreditar muito no comentário..

"Alguma razão em especial?" - eu sirvo o vinho em duas taças e lhe entrego uma.

"Ah, sei lá" - eu posso ver ela não tirar os olhos do meu traseiro- "marca bem, tudinho"- ela ri, pegando a taça e fazendo um brinde.

"Tudinho o que?"- eu pergunto, lhe provocando.

"Sua bunda, Carter!" - ela diz com todas as letras e eu quase me engasgo com o vinho.

"Ai, só você mesmo"- eu fico a observando por um tempo-"mas e aí, gostou do vinho?"

"Aham"- ela toma mais um gole- "muito bom mesmo."

Nós sorrimos e eu aproveito para chegar a minha cadeira mais perto da dela.

"O que vamos fazer hoje a noite!"

"Dormir até a morte..." - ela falou bebendo um gole grande. – "Qual a porcentagem de álcool nesse treco?"

"O suficiente..." - eu me aproximei para beija-la mas ela se esquivou.

"O suficiente para?" – ela colocou a taça dela na mesa e ficou me encarando.

"Fazer bebes.. gêmeos... quíntuplos.. quantos vocês quiser..."

Rapidamente ela se rendeu ao meu pedido e quando eu fui puxando-a para o quarto ela me parou.

"Se vamos embora daqui..por que não inaugurar o que não foi inaugurado?"

Eu sorri pra ela e fiquei parado, vendo-a se dirigir até o sofá.

"Porque nunca usamos ele.. é tão confortável.." - ela passou a mão nele e eu me aproximei encurralando-a em frente a ele.

O Seu desejo seria uma ordem. Hoje seria o sofá, amanha a mesa da cozinha e depois de amanha o corredor. Eu mal poderia esperar por isso tudo. Prontamente caímos no sofá e estávamos do jeito que nossos pais haviam nos concebido. Depois de um longo tempo de caricias e ser bem a 10ª vez que eu implorava pela presença de Julie, me levantei sofá e peguei um pouco mais de vinho para darmos o brinde final antes de irmos dormir.

"Poxa vida... to tão alegrinha...nem preciso de vinho, não!"- ela disse, se apoiando no sofá.

Eu devia ter pego pesado dessa vez. Pra falar a verdade, nem eu estava me agüentando em pé.

Mesmo assim peguei as duas taças e fui ajudar ela a sair do sofá.

"Temos que decidir se transamos melhor depois do casamento ou depois de briga. Assim, sou nós brigamos mais, ou nos casamos mais..."- eu sorri com o comentário dela enquanto ouvia um último recado na secretária. Ela foi na frente e quando eu cheguei no quarto ela já estava atirada na cama.

"Por Deus...fecha logo essa janela...esse solzinho chato na minha cara..."

Eu fui até lá e fiz o que ela pediu.

"Era a Susan no recado, confirmou meu plantão para as 9. O seu é as...8?"- eu perguntei meio na duvida.

"7"- ela respondeu, bocejando.

"Vamos nanar um poquinho, então"- meu juntei a ela e dormimos até o despertador começar a gritar.

"Desliga isso John..." - ela disse ainda de olhos fechados e eu não nego que também estava.

"Seu plantão é duas horas mais cedo. Você que desligue..." - eu coloquei o meu travesseiro no rosto e a vi se levantar da cama e desligar o alarme.

"Que bosta..." - ela resmungou algumas palavras e saiu dali me deixando com o meu sono da beleza.

Não sei bem quanto tempo depois, pois eu já havia conseguido de novo cair num sono profundo, sinto ela passar as mãos nas minhas costas e deitar o seu corpo por cima do meu.

"Eu já estou indo..." - ela suspira no meu ouvido mas nem forças direito para responder eu tenho.

"Até mais tarde então..." - eu consigo soltar essas palavras.

"Coloquei o alarme pra daqui a meia hora... do jeito que você está vai precisar de um banho de pelo menos uma hora pra acordar."

Eu senti ela bocejar e depois se levantou e saiu, me deixando de novo eu e meu sono. Quando eu estava tendo lindos sonhos com minha passada-futura família o despertador começou a berrar mais alto do que nunca. A sensação que eu tive, era que tinha caído um prédio na minha cabeça. Ainda de olhos fechados me sentei na cama tentando abrir meus olhos. Dei uma boa seqüência de bocejos quando finalmente reuni forças e desliguei o despertador.

Resolvi aceitar a sugestão dela e fui para o banheiro tomar o longo banho recomendado. Só não fiquei uma hora lá pois se não ela me acusaria de gastar muita água e energia elétrica. Terminei de me arrumar vendo que já estava quase na hora. Apressei o passo e diriji até o County no mesmo caminho de sempre.

Entrei no hospital esperando ver o P.S lotado, o que não aconteceu. Pra falar a verdade estava as moscas e muitos médicos e enfermeiras conversavam na recepção. Cumprimentei Luka e Sam e fui até a SDM. Entrei e a sala estava vazia. Onde diabos ela estava! Sai de novo após deixar minhas coisas no armário.

"Luka, você viu a Abby por ai?" - procurei saber. Ele me olhou com uma expressão perdida mas já podia ver que Sam sabia de algo.

"Ela e a Susan estão aprontando por ai...Sumiram faz mais de uma hora"- ela disse, num tom meio sarcástico e todos olharam pra mim.

"Ok..."- eu disse meio a um sorriso e fui pro corredor, tentando encontra-la. Passei pelas salas de Trauma e as cortinas, não encontrando ninguém.

"Oi boneco..."- eu sinto alguém tampar meus olhos.

"Onde você escondeu minha mulher, Susan?" - eu disse sorrindo, quando ela me deu um beijo no rosto.

"Eu!"- ela começou a gargalhar- "tadinha... Ela tá morta de sono..."- ela me sorriu maliciosa...- "você sabe o que ela tem"- ela me encara me deixando encabulado- "Carter, Carter...isso não é coisa que se faça..."- ela ainda ria e eu a acompanhei, na risada. "Vem cá..."- ela me chamou, entrando na única sala que eu ainda não tinha visto. Encontrei-a deitada na maca, coberta por um lençol azul de trauma. Estava escuro e eu não conseguia ver muito o seu rosto.

"Só queria saber onde ela estava...vamos deixa-la dormir..."- eu disse sussurrando e indo até a porta. Eu tinha dormido mais, tinha o dever de deixa-la fazer o mesmo.

Voltei a recepção e ainda nenhum trauma. Rolava até algumas pizzas ali e eu aproveitei para comer algo. Fazia quase uns quarenta minutos que estávamos sem ninguém no hospital quando eu vejo ela vindo no corredor. Morena.

"Uaaaaaau!" - eu olho para o lado e vejo Ray assobiar. – "que morena mais charmosa!"

Abby dá um sorriso tímido e quando ela olha pra mim eu a encaro da cabeça aos pés. Tudo bem, ela estava certa..é bom mudar de vez em quando.

"Bem do jeitinho que eu me apaixonei..." - eu me aproximo dela, dando-lhe um selinho.

"Hey.. pode pornografia nesse hospital não!" - eu ouço Frank gritar alto fazendo todo mundo se virar para nos observar.

De repente os desocupados do hospital começaram a bater palmas, assobiar, rir . Eu olhei para Abby que estava ficando verde de vergonha.

"Inveja mata viu.." - eu a conduzi pela cintura até algum local mais vazio e ainda podia ouvir as piadinhas.

"Só porque o hospital está vazio isso não significa que tem que ocupar os quartos!"

Eu olhei pra Abby e disse baixinho "espera aí". Voltei até onde eles estavam e balancei a cabeça em direção a Susan

"Depois que colocaram uma maluca na direção desse PS esse hospital decaiu e virou lugar de piada!"

Susan me olhou se controlando pra não rir e bate a mão no balcão tentando impor alguma ordem.

"Todo mundo arranjando o que fazer.. ora mais.. isso aqui ainda é um hospital..!"

Por incrível que pareça todos obedeceram e saíram procurando o que fazer.

"Gostei de ver.." - Abby se aproximou se recostando na recepção.

"E vocês dois também! Vão procurar o que fazer!" - ela colocou uma mão cintura e sentou-se em uma cadeira colocando os pés pra cima controlando o riso.

Eu olhei menosprezado-a e puxei Abby pelo braço, sentando na primeira cama que eu vi. Ela sentou ao meu lado, segurei sua mão e me virei observando-a melhor.

"O que foi?" - ela sorri timidamente. – "nunca me viu?"

"Ficou tão bonitinha assim..."- eu me derreti e ela sorriu.

"Pra quem me prefere loira, tá fazendo charme demais, não acha!"- ela ficou me encarando também e eu dei mais um selinho nela.

"Ah...eu gostei desse cabelo...mesmo"- eu passei a mão por ele e pude sentir o cheiro do xampu- "e ainda mais cheirosozinho assim..."- eu cheirei mais forte e ela começou a rir- "descansou!" - eu perguntei, fugindo dos olhos dela.

"Aham..."- ela afirmou com a cabeça, meio envergonhada com a situação também.

"Que bom..."- eu continuava ali sem assunto e com vergonha, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"E você?" - ela devolveu a pergunta, ainda olhando para o "nada". Eu dei a mesma resposta que ela e caímos no silencio novamente. Aquele hospital estava um marasmo e eu ainda tinha um pouco de sono. Seria duro passar a madrugada ali acordado nem ter nada pra fazer.

"Alguém morreu!" - Luka se aproximou de nos se recostando também na maca. Será que estava tão evidente que estávamos "sem assunto"?

"Pelo visto hoje ninguém quer morrer.." - Abby falou ainda bocejando e eu começo a rir. Os dois se viram pra mim sem entender o meu ataque súbito de riso. Continuaram em silêncio mas eu não conseguia me controlar.

"O que você fez com ele hoje?"

"Eu que pergunto.. o que ele fez hoje sem mim...?"

Eu ainda não havia parado de rir e estava sentindo que estava ficando sem ar.

"Se não temos paciente, o médico inventa alguma doença? É isso!" - Susan aparece percebendo o inicio do meu desespero. Eu começo a tossir e procurar ar, mas a risada não deixava. – "Você tá rindo do que!" - Susan se abaixa mas eu não consigo responder e só balanço a cabeça. Do que eu estava rindo!

"Eu já aviso que não fiz nada..." - Abby diz batendo de leve nas minhas costas – "John?" - ela me balança de um lado para o outro. – "respira.. puxa o ar.. você consegue..."

"Pára Abby!" - agora eu havia conseguido parar de rir mais ainda tentava buscar o ar com dificuldade por causa da seqüência interminável de tosse.

"Pronto?"- Abby e Susan me perguntaram juntas quando eu finalmente voltei com a minha respiração normal.

"Sim, sim"- eu disse e elas me sorriram. Luka se afastou quando Sam o chamou e mais uma vez o silêncio veio.

Abby olhava pro chão e eu e Susan trocávamos olhares patéticos quando o telefone começou a tocar. Todos que ali estavam olharam para Frank.

"Ei Não vai atender, não?"- eu escutei Neela perguntar e ele se fez de surdo. Ninguém tinha o que fazer, não custava atender o telefone. Caminhei até dentro do balcão e atendi.

"Acidente na Av. 5. Ônibus infantil colidiu com 2 carros. 15 vítimas graves e 21 leves. Quantos vocês pegam?"- uma voz feminina disse rapidamente ao telefone. Coloquei o aparelho no viva-voz para que pudéssemos tomar a decisão em conjunto.

Todos os médicos e enfermeiras sem nada o que fazer Decidimos agitar as coisas por ali e aceitamos o máximo que o hospital podia agüentar. Aquela que prometia ser uma noite calma, foi um dos piores dias que eu já presenciei nesse hospital.

Continua..


	20. Desconfianças

_Um Mês Depois..._

O que eu menos queria que acontecesse não demorou muito a chegar naquela semana. Os absorvente que havíamos comprados foram usados e já compramos mais para esse mês. Eu já estou ficando nervoso com isso.. já fazem mais de dois meses que tentamos algo e não sai nada.

Quando contamos a nossa família do casamento relâmpago, só faltaram nos matar. Minha mãe foi a que mais encrencou falando que era deselegante, uma tremenda falta de consideração.. mas quem disse que eu me importo com isso! A única coisa que vale nisso tudo é perceber que essa foi a decisão mais sábia que eu tomei em toda minha vida. Nunca vi Abby tão feliz e amorosa como nesse último mês.

Pegamos essa ultima semana de folga, pois tínhamos direito de alguns dias para lua-de-mel, e aproveitamos para fazer a nossa mudança. Compramos alguns móveis e eu teimei com a Abby de deixar um quarto vazio pois não demoraria muito para que um bebê chegasse. Ela demorou um pouco para acreditar na idéia, mas acabou cedendo aos meus caprichos.

"Droga!" - Abby fala escolhendo uma roupa para ir ao trabalho.

"Que foi agora!" - eu saio do banheiro ainda com espuma de barbear no rosto.

"Esse sutiã está me sufocando!" - ela diz jogando o sutiã na cama e procurando alguma camisa que não precisasse usa-lo.

Eu não sei se é paranóia da minha cabeça, mas havia de concordar que os seus peitos pareciam sim um pouco maiores. Eu a assisti ali ainda mais alguns momentos. Eu sorria vendo todo seu nervosismo. Ela finalmente pos a blusa e eu resolvi provoca-la.

"Mas vai usar sem mesmo?"- eu fiz uma expressão séria.

"Vou..."- ela disse, amarrando os sapatos- "por que, hein?"- ela jaz fez aquela carinha de "chata" e eu achei melhor parar por ali.

"Nada...Só acho que fica meio indiscreto" - Hehehe.Ou não...

"Bem...então eu to indo"- ela ajeitou a pasta que ia levar para o hospital com os relatórios- "voltou lá pelas 10, se tudo correr bem, tá!"- ele me deu um selinho e saiu apressada.

Eu estava de folga naquele dia e resolvi fazer uma surpresa a ela, ajeitando um pouco a casa. O nosso quarto era o único lugar que estava mais decente, isto é, com menos caixas.

Dei uma ajeitada na cozinha e instalei alguns eletrodomésticos que ainda estavam na caixa. Montei a cama do quarto de vistas e fui pegar as plantas que ela tinha encomendado na floricultura para plantar no jardim. O casamento tinha mesmo mudado Abby. Começara até a gostar de plantas e flores.

Quando começou a anoitecer, fiz algo para eu comer. Todo aquele trabalho tinha me dado um canseira... e muita fome. Fiz macarrão (o mais rápido e prático) e tomei um banho. A casa estava bem melhor e eu tentaria com isso diminuir o mau-humor dela que devia estar maior devido a tarde no PS.

Olho para o relógio e nada dela chegar. Penso em ligar, mas prefiro deixar as coisas como estavam, se tivesse acontecido algo ela havia ligado. Tiro aqueles pensamentos negativos da cabeça e coloco um dvd na televisão e fico assistindo enquanto ela não aparecia.

Ouço o barulho de chaves na porta, diminuo o volume do som e saio correndo para recepciona-la.

"Boa Noite..." - eu falo vendo sua expressão cansada esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Me aproximo, beijando-a e segurando sua bolsa, levando-a até a mesa da sala. – "Já comeu?"

"Alguma porcaria na rua..". - ela responde subindo as escadas. – "Você andou mudando as nossas caixas de lugar!" - eu vou subindo atrás para não deixa-la falando sozinha.

"Arrumei algumas coisas.. instalei outras... estava mais que na hora de alguém aqui ter tempo para isso..."

Ela não reponde e eu a sigo em silêncio para o quarto. Tira o sapato, coloca o relógio de lado e se senta abaixando a cabeça.

"Vou ter que lavar o meu jaleco hoje... está todo sujo de sangue.. e nessa bagunça eu não sei onde coloquei o outro..."

"Você e sua mania de deixar tudo para ultima hora... amanhã mesmo a gente compra uns dois de reserva..."

Me sento ao seu lado colocando o braço em volta das suas costas e a puxo para mais perto de mim.

"Com dor de cabeça?" - eu falo vendo-a levantar o rosto.

"Também..."- ela deita na cama e eu fico na altura da cintura dela- "é mais fácil perguntar o que não está doendo..."

"Quer que eu faça uma massagem?" - eu perguntei na melhor das intenções. Ela começou a rir um pouquinho antes de completar.

"Se você me fizer uma massagem onde eu mais tenho dor, vai ser quase um ato sexual..."- ela começou a rir com mais força, mas ainda matinha aquele expressão penosa. Eu a olhei assustado, mas também rindo.

"Ai meu Deus! Que que você andou fazendo?"- eu cruzei os braços com uma cara de desconfiado.

"Bobo..."- ela segurou a minha mão – "eu to com dor aqui..."- ela disse, indicando os seios. Outra vez isso Muito estranho...

Ela se levantou e disse que iria tomar banho. Fiquei sentado na cama esperando por ela, e ela voltou rapidamente. Enrolada numa toalha, eu a vi procurar a camisola mas eu tinha colocado pra lavar.

"Pega na caixa..."- eu disse, vendo-a procurar por todos os cantos- "pus pra lavar..."

Ela não resmungou nem reclamou. Apenas abaixou na única caixa que ainda estava no quarto e pegou um short e uma camiseta curta.

Ela colocou a roupa sobre a cama e começou a desenrolar a toalha do corpo para se enxugar. Eu a secava por todo o movimento, até que ela pos a calcinha e o short. Aquilo era estranho. Vendo-a ali eu comecei me lembrar de alguma coisa, de alguma cena, mas era difícil decifrar o que era.

Eu estava perdido nos meus pensamentos e quando ela fez algum barulho com a boca, reclamando, eu encarei os seios dela com mais firmeza e tudo se esclareceu.

_**-------------------------------------------- FLASH BACK--------------------------------------**_

"_Você já deu comida pra ele?"- eu não sei porque, mas eu pergunto isso, e a vejo me retornar com aquele olhar mortal e fatal, que só ela sabe dar._

"_Que pergunta!"- ela então aponta para os próprios seios-" você acha que eu tenho tudo isso aqui por falta de grana pra botar silicone?"_

"_Mamãe é mó peituda...!" - Julie fala me fazendo rir._

"_Julie, Isso são modos de falar de sua mãe?" - então é Julie que começa a rir também – "E você John? Esta rindo porque!"_

"_Eu? Por nada..." – eu falo tentando controlar o riso._

"_E papai bem que gosta dos peitos da mamãe..."_

"_Julie de onde você tirou isso!" – eu lhe pergunto agora sem achar a menor graça e Abby começa a rir._

"_Eu sou uma boa observadora!"_

"_Julie.. eu ja lhe falei pra não falar essas coisas..". – Abby fala tentando ficar seria, mas eu sei que ela esta morrendo de achar graça._

"_Desculpa mãe.." – ela fica em silencio por um segundo e logo retorna a falar – "Pai... mãe.. eu tenho uma duvida duvidosa a séculos..."_

" _Séculos!"- Abby olha encantada para mim- "Diga, bebê.."_

"_Como é que isso vai parar aí? Que eu saiba, nós tomamos leite de saquinho, ou de caixinha... quem é que põe aí dentro... O papai?"_

"_Não, Julie... de onde você tirou isso, menina!"- é a reação de Abby._

"_Ah, não sei... às vezes..".- ela sorri pra mim, me percebendo._

"_Verdade pai! Como você faz isso?" – Ops.. acho que brinquei com a pessoa errada._

"_Não Julie... eu não coloco leite na mamãe... é que quando ela tem bebês, ela produz leite.. mas depois de um tempo, ela para de produzir."_

"_Igual as vacas!" – ela pergunta com uma cara de intrigada olhando pros peitos da Abby._

"_Digamos que sim..." – eu lhe falo na tentativa que ela entenda._

_**-------------------------------------- FIM DO FLASH BACK---------------------------------------**_

"Então... foi assim que eu tive que mais uma vez falar com o Dubenko para que ele aceitasse a minha opini..." - ela se vira notando minha distração. – "John?"

"Han!" - eu voltei para a realidade pulando da cama.

"Você ouviu o que eu falei no ultimo minuto?" - eu olhei pra ela e novo que ja estava toda vestida, pronta pra dormir.

"Que o Dubenko aceitou a tua opinião?" - ela fez a pose típica de sempre, com as mãos posicionadas na cintura e se aproximou sentando ao meu lado.

"Deixa pra lá..." - ela se deita no meu colo e fica encarando o ventilador de teto "rodando".

"Quando você menstrua Abby?" - eu pergunto já interessado em me aprofundar naquele assunto.

"Sei lá... meu ciclo as vezes pira.. ainda mais quando fico sem tomar o anticoncepcional.. tem vez que vem no começo do mês.. as vezes vem mais de mês atrasado... porque você que saber!" - ela para o seu olhar no meu.

Eu tinha que pensar rápido para encontrar alguma desculpa.

"Por nada.. pra comprar os absorventes..."

'Nossa, e desde quando você se preocupa com isso?"- ela perguntou, ainda sem me olhar.

"Sei la! Se a gente não se preocupa é porque não se preocupa, se preocupa é porque se preocupa...Vai entender você..."- eu disfarcei bem. Ela riu com o meu comentário, mas ainda encarava o teto- "vamos dormir" - eu sugeri e ela logo entrou por debaixo das cobertas.

Eu me levantei só para desligar o dvd que havia ficado ligar e as luzes da casa. Voltei para a cama e ela parecia já estar no décimo sono. Ajusto o alarme do despertador e começo a dormir.

Não sei bem quanto tempo depois sinto uma mão me sacudindo de um lado para o outro.

"Que?" - eu murmuro algo que nem sei se saiu sonoro.

"Tô com fome..." - ela fala baixinho.

"Vai comer ué..."

"Tenho medo de descer nesse escuro.. e ainda mais agora que eu moro em uma casa..." - eu nem dei muita bola pro que ela falou.. meu sonho estava tão bom... estava sonhando com a..

"Johnzinho queridinho do meu pequeno coração..."

Eu saberia que não adianta nada continuar dormindo, porque ela não ia deixar. Ligo a luz do abajur. Olho para o relógio que marcavam 3:17 e volto a olhar pra ela que estava sentada na cama sorrindo.

"Queria tanto.. mais tanto um sanduíche com bastante queijo derretido..." - ela falou quase babando em cima do lençol. – "e pra beber um suco de cajá que só o meu maridinho sabe fazer..."

"Cajá?"- eu perguntei incrédulo- "que horror...vai é te dar uma má digestão que você não vai nem conseguir dormir"- eu disse sorrindo, mas indo finalmente pra porta para fazer o lanche pra ela.

"Não vai não, vai..."- ela me jogou um beijo de longe e eu desci. Acendi todas as luzes do corredor pra não tropeçar nas caixas que ainda tinham ficado por ali. Fui até a cozinha e derreti bastante queijo, colocando dentro de um pão com manteiga quentinho também. Olhei para aquele lanche delicioso e definitivamente decidi que cajá não era coisa para se tomar aquela hora. Peguei o suco de maracujá e preparei. Nada como uma boa noite de sono...

Subi de novo com a bandeja, apagando todas as luzes que tinha acendido na ida. Entrei no quarto e quase chorei. Demorei tanto para fazer tudo aquilo e ela tinha dormido. Ah, não mesmo Deixei a bandeja em cima da caixa de papelão e fui acorda-la.

"Cinderela...acorda...seu lanchinho..."- ela acordou mal-humorada, assim como todas as vezes em que eu a acordava.

"Po...Me deixasse dormir, né, Carter!"- ela disse, sentando na cama enquanto eu trazia a bandeja.

"Uai...você não tava com fome?"- eu perguntei inconformado com a atitude dela.

"Sim, sim"- ela mordeu o sanduíche e pegou o copo- "mas cade o meu cajá?"

"Sem cajá, no máximo um maracujá pra dormir tranquilinha..."- eu sorri e ela tomou o suco contra a vontade.

"Queria ver se eu tivesse grávida e minha filha nascesse com cara de cajá.. a culpa seria toda sua.." - ela resmungou ainda bebendo o ultimo gole do suco.

"Satisfeita!" - eu falo pegando o que estava sujo e colocando em cima do criado-mudo.

"Penso que sim.. agora posso dormir feliz e tranquila..." - ela voltou pra debaixo das cobertas e eu desci para deixar tudo na cozinha.

Subi rapidamente os degraus, quase correndo e fui direto para a cama, eu estava pregado de sono.

"Eu ainda estou sonhando com cajá.." - ela resmunga mais uma vez quando eu começo a fechar os meus olhos.

"Você não estava dormindo não!" - eu acendo a luz e me viro pra ficar de frente pra ela.

"Se eu dormir eu vou sonhar com cajá.. e se de repente esse sono virar um pesadelo e o cajá sair correndo atrás de mim e tentar me matar hein?"

"Abby, pelo amor de Deus!"- meus olhos fechavam sozinhos e ela não parava se resmungar- "shiu"- eu disse num tom mais ríspido e ela se calou. Virou pro lado contrário do meu e não abriu mais a boca. Com medo de que ela tivesse ficado chateada, eu a envolvi no meu braço e finalmente dormirmos.

Continua...


	21. Você nem desconfia?

A manhã seguinte amanheceu com o tempo feio, assim como todas as outras da semana seguinte. Nossa vidinha de casado ia muito bem. Arrumávamos o apartamento, dividíamos o serviço da casa e conseguíamos trabalhar. Para falar a verdade o que não ia lá muito bem era nossa vida sexual. O cansaço tomava conta de nós toma noite e não sobrava forças nem pra um beijo mais alegre.

Fazia bem mais de uma semana que nada rolava. Se bem, que eu acho que mesmo que não estivéssemos menos cansados, nada iria rolar. Ela estava um bicho essa semana. Chatinha e mal-humorada como eu nunca vi por tempo prolongado. Não tinha comentado nada nem perguntado, mas pelo o que eu pude perceber, ela estava atrasada. Bem atrasada. Aquela lembrança da Julie me falando aquilo não me saía um minuto da cabeça.

Eu cheguei mais uma noite em casa. Nem estava muito cansado devido a um dia mais tranqüilo. Ela só havia trabalhado pela manhã e desde a hora do almoço estava em casa. Olhei para a cozinha e lá estava ela cozinhando com o som ligado (desta vez bem baixinho).

"Tentando me seduzir dessa forma!" - eu falo deixando minhas coisas de lado e indo abraça-la.

"Você se sente seduzido por isso?" - ela fala mexendo o conteúdo que estava na panela.

"Normalmente tudo o que você faz me seduz.." - eu falei beijando o seu pescoço, mas ao invés dela encarar isso seriamente ela começou a rir.

"Ai Ai.. como você é engraçado.." - ela caminhou até a geladeira pegando um vinho que estava lá desde que chegamos. – "Hoje acho que é dia de beber isso"

Aquelas cenas dos últimos dias, dos últimos sonos imediatamente voltaram ao meu pensamento e eu não poderia deixa-la beber.

"Poderíamos deixar ele pra depois! Pra algum momento especial?" - eu falo pegando o vinho de sua mão.

"Faz quase um mês que não provo um vinho.. e não custa nada.. pra que momento mais especial que esse!" - ela se aproxima me beijando. Ah.. eu não iria resistir muito se ela começasse a usar o seu charme.

"Não sei..."- eu pensei rápido em algo- "mas não estou afim de ficar de porre..."- eu sorri e ela continuou a cozinhar.

"Quem falou que é pra ficar de porre Só um calicezinho...".- ela voltou a beijar o meu pescoço e eu permaneci imóvel, antes que ela conseguisse o que queria.

"Vamos comer?"- eu mudei de assunto, vendo a expressão frustrada dela.

"Não tá pronto ainda..."- falou, mais séria, voltando a mexer o que eu não tinha muito certeza do que tinha na panela.

"Posso tomar banho então antes do jantar?"- ela balançou os ombros e eu fui até o quarto. Não queria demorar para que ela não tivesse razão pra brigar comigo. Bem, pelo menos não uma razão aparente. Tomei um banho e coloquei uma calça de moletom. Estava com um pouquinho de frio. Não demorou para que ela gritasse meu nome lá da cozinha e eu apressei o passo o quanto pude. Quando estava quase saindo, a vi entrando pelo quarto.

"Po, vem comer...vai esfriar..."- eu não disse uma palavra antes que virasse briga. Aquele mau-humor estava me deixando estressado também. Quase uma semana...

Cheguei na cozinha e ela já havia servidos os pratos e começado a comer. Pelo menos ela meu ouviu e deixou o vinho dela... eu sorri ao se aproximar dela, mas ela fingiu não me ver.

"Suco de acerola!" - eu falo sentando a mesa e tomando um gole.

"Não.. de sangue de galinha" – ela disse seria também bebendo um gole. Eu fiquei parado esperando uma risada mas ela não veio.

Mais uma vez naqueles dias deixei tudo aquilo de lado e tentei me concentrar em outra coisas.

"Comidinha de panela no jantar... estou sonhando..."

Desta vez ela não fez nenhum comentário "grosseiro" e continuou comendo.

Rapidamente ela terminou, levando o prato pra pia. Abriu a geladeira e pegou uma panela, colocou uma colher dentro e colocou de volta na boca, eu nem tive a oportunidade de ver o que era. Voltou para a pia e ficou lambendo a colher parada olhando pro nada.

"O que você está comendo?" - eu pergunto curioso me levantando levando o meu prato para lavar.

"Na falta de vinho e "daquilo", eu como chocolate..."

""Daquilo"!"- eu perguntei tentando saber se ela estava falando da mesma coisa que eu.

"É!"- ela disse meio seca- "não posso tomar vinho, não posso ficar em casa, não posso descansar, não posso dormir direito...e nem transar agora posso mais!"- ela disse meio irritada voltando a geladeira pegando mais um pouco do conteúdo que eu tinha certeza absoluta de que era brigadeiro.

"E por isso você precisa ficar toda estressadinha?"- eu disse, sem tentar qualquer tipo de provocação, mas pelo olhar, não foi isso que ela entendeu- "você sabe que semana que vem os seus plantões vão ser mais espaçados..."

"É! E aí são os seus que vão tomar todo o nosso tempo" - ela disse, jogando a colher dentro da pia e começando a lavar a louça.

"É, mas metade dos seus problemas vão estar resolvidos..."- eu disse, ainda sentado na mesa depois de terminado de comer.

"Esses problemas não são so meus, Carter!"- ela gritou, virando para me encarar. Parou até de lavar louça, e com as mãos ainda com sabão ela ficou a me olhar.

Eu me levantei da mesa e fui em sua direção que ainda me encarava esperando uma resposta. Coloquei minha mão no seu queixo e a fiz levantar o rosto fazendo com que elas olhasse pra mim.

"Sabe de uma coisa!" - eu me aproximo mais dela. – "Chega! Basta...! Vamos dar uma solução a todos os nossos problemas, ok! Eu estou na mesma situação que você e chocolate não me contenta em nada. Larga essa louça suja aí.." - eu falo colocando suas mãos pra trás na pia e puxando-a pra mais perto ainda. – "e vem comigo..."

Neste exato momento vi uma nova expressão no seu rosto. Ela colocou suas mãos sujas de sabão atrás da minha nuca e me puxou para um beijo. Nós soltamos em pouco tempo e fui andando de costas até a escada trazendo-a junto comigo.

"Onde você vai querer!" - eu falo parado na escada. – "Andar de cima, ou de baixo?"

"O convencional..." - ela falou olhando bem para os lados. – "e o sr. não vá pensando que terminamos de discutir, pois mal começamos!" - ela se virou rindo e foi subindo as escadas me puxando pelo braço. Certo, já que ela dizia, quem era eu pra discordar!

Nós entramos no quarto e o mau-humor dela parecia ter passado. Poxa! Se eu soubesse que com isso acabaria, teria feito a proposta antes! Ela foi até o banheiro e eu deitei na cama. Um friozinho na barriga tomou conta de mim. Eu também estava sentindo MUITA falta e acabar com aquela espera era tudo o que eu mais queria. Ela voltou um pouquinho depois e apagou a luz como sempre. Deitou do meu lado mas não se mexeu. Era isso, se eu tinha dito, eu é quem teria que agir. Apoiei os braços no cotovelo e comecei a beija-la devagar. Ela respondeu bem ao beijo e logo começou a subir minha camiseta. Realmente era só eu dar o primeiro passo que ela já se assanhava toda. Quando minha camiseta foi jogada longe, eu percebi que aquela "seca" tinha feito muito bem. Pelo menos pra mim. Quando nós ficamos muito tempo sem dormir juntos, a "volta" sempre era memorável.

Eu não estava enxergando nada e parei por um instante para ligar o abajur. Ela ficou me esperando rindo mas ao voltar percebi que ainda não era o suficiente.

"Dá pra você ligar o seu também?"- eu disse meio envergonhado por ter cortado o clima.

Ela parou de me beijar e me olhou meio estranho.

"Quer que eu acenda a luz?"- ela disse meio irritada de novo

"Não, não precisa se não quiser..."-eu a deixei a vontade para fazer o que bem entendesse.

"Vai, é melhor"- ela levantou e foi até a porta, ligando a luz de novo- "não quero uma coisa frustrante..."- ela esboçou um sorriso- "vai que você não enxerga..."- ela riu mais um pouco e voltou para cama ainda inteiramente vestida.

Quando ela ia se deitando, a puxei pelo braço e a coloquei na cama. Ela sorriu pra mim e deu um tapinha no meu ombro. Fomos nos beijando e tirando cada peça de roupa por vez. Quer dizer, primeiro foram as minhas embora hoje.. fiquei só de cueca quando finalmente ajudei a tirar aquela camisa que ela estava usando que tanto atrapalhava a minha visão.

Como sempre fazia fui fazendo aquele percurso de beijos ao redor de sua barriga, mas ao aproximar minha boca da mesma, senti uma leve diferença de tamanho. Analisei melhor com a visão e decidi beijar logo antes que ela desconfiasse. Eu acho que estava ficando paranóico com isso tudo. Aproveitei para acaricia-la para tentar ver se sentia algum batimento diferente ou algo do gênero. Vendo que não saia na dali, continuei beijando-a e soltando algumas frases amorosas que eram pra Abby, claro, mas desta vez eu as destinava secretamente a uma outra pessoinha.

"Deixa ela em paz..." - Abby falou vendo a minha demora naquela região. – "ela ainda não voltou de viagem John..." - Olhei pra Abby e fiquei encarando-a, será que ela não desconfiava de nada!

Pra comprovar as minhas suspeitas fui em direção ao seu sutiã.

Eles estavam maiores, não havia dúvida. Poxa, além de marido dela eu era médico e tinha um olho bom pra essas coisas. Fui tateando as costas dela para achar o fecho do soutien e quando finalmente consegui abrir, eu não tinha mais duvida alguma. O pior é que ela não dava a mínima aparência de quem desconfiava de algo. Será possível? Será que eu teria que falar isso pra ela?

"Que foi? Que tá olhando tanto? Eu não disse que tava gorda?"- ela disse parando qualquer toque ao meu corpo.

"Chega de paranóia, Abby..."- eu disse, olhando pro teto. Será que ela não percebia mesmo?

"Paranóia? Paranóia! Não sei o que acontece.. eu nem to comendo tanto assim e mesmo assim eu estou tomando o formato de uma bola" - ela agora havia sentado na cama e tentando puxar da barriga uma "banha".

Eu me sento a sua frente e puxo a sua mãos, colocando-a de lado, agora observando bem todo o conjunto e sua obra.

"Não disse Você também me acha uma bola?"

De repente ela começou a chorar e eu balancei a cabeça rindo.

"Você não está nem um pouco gorda Abby... talvez o que esteja aconte..." - eu ia começar a falar mas, seria mesmo que ela nem desconfiava! E se eu falasse? Ela não ficaria com raiva?

"Acontecendo o que John?" - ela disse olhando pra mim.

"Tipo.." - eu tentei buscar a forma mais sutil de perguntar isso. – "Você nem desconfia?"

"Desconfiar de!"

Eu pude ver a duvida estampada na sua cara. Ela franziu a testa, levantou uma sobrancelha e finalmente colocou as mãos cruzadas a sua frente.

"Hein John.. desconfiar de que!"

Continua..


	22. Espera

Eu a fiquei encarando. Ela não estava me enganado. Era estranho, muito estranho. Uma mulher não desconfiar da própria gravidez... Enfim, ela não estava fazendo jogo comigo. Ela estava se sentindo mal e não sabia porque. Eu me sentia no dever de ajuda-la.

"Isso é complicado..."- eu não sabia por onde começar- "eu tenho receio de falar..."- eu não sabia se tinha mais medo da reação dela ao saber que estava grávida ou se morria de vergonha.

"Diz logo, você está me assustado..."- ela disse, agora se cobrindo um pouco com o lençol com o olhar aflito.

"Você já pensou na..."- eu disfarcei um pouco- "na possibilidade de..."- não havia mais jeito, eu teria que falar- "de já estar grávida?"- eu rapidamente pulei meus olhos pra ela e vi sua reação assustada.

"Que?"- ela ficou na defensiva- "como assim, por que diz isso?"

"Fomes repentinas... alterações de humor.. mudanças no corpo... você sabe..." - ela continuou seria, me encarando e puxando o lençol para ainda mais perto de si.

"Eu sei?" - ela falou agora mudando a expressão. Olhava para os lados, passava as mãos no cabelo e colocou uma mão no queixo olhando pra mim. – "você acha mesmo isso? Eu não estaria apenas engordando não? Pois como dizem.. casamento engorda..."

"Não dessa forma Abby... sua menstruação está atrasada.. fazem três meses que deixou de tomar o remédio e já deu tempo dela dar uma regulada.. eu só estou falando isso porque realmente eu tenho essa duvida... você não desconfia nenhum pouco disso?"

"Não.." - ela diz cruzando os braços sobre o peito – "..nem estava me tocando dessas coisas.. essas mudanças e os últimos acontecimentos me fizeram ficar com a cabeça nas nuvens.."

Ela ainda não havia esboçado um só sorriso. Estava calma, seria.. parecia estar se adaptando a idéia. Pelo menos ela não estava gritando e chorando aos quatro ventos pela possibilidade. Eu acho que isso sim era um bom sinal.

"Eu não quero que você fiquei muito preocupada"- eu a vi ainda estática olhando pra mim, sem reação alguma- "só acharia melhor se você fizesse algum exame, só pra tirar isso da cabeça..."- eu fui pra mais perto dela.

"Tá..."- ela ainda não parecia muito animada- "se você acha melhor..."- ela ainda estava agindo com indiferença. Que era dessa vez? Nós já não tínhamos conversado sobre isso?

"Não é porque EU quero, Abby"- eu a encarei com mais seriedade- "mas sim porque é melhor...Imagina se você tá grávida e não sabe..."- eu fiquei pensando nas possibilidades e vi que ela acompanhava meu pensamento.

"É, você tem razão..."- ela parecia ligeiramente mais animada.

Eu dei um sorriso mais amigável e ela retribuiu. O clima parecia estar perdido em algum lugar que não sabia exatamente onde era. Mas juro que daria tudo pra saber e recupera-lo.

"Mas você já..."

"John... "

Nós falamos ao mesmo tempo e eu parei o que estava falando esperando que ela continuasse.

"Fala.." - eu disse incentivando-a.

"Fale você primeiro.. o que você tinha pra dizer?"

"Tem certeza de que você não quer falar primeiro?"

"Não..." - ela sorriu. Tudo bem.. eu falaria.. se não iríamos continuar naquela besteira a noite toda.

"Eu só estava imaginando aqui..." - eu falo me aproximando mais dela. – "imagina como deve sr emocionante ver cada fase do desenvolvimento de uma criança.." - eu falei aproximando minha mão da sua. – "e só de saber que ele é nossa... que vai ter as nossas características... Você já imaginou uma copiazinha sua?" - eu finalmente vejo-a se virar pra mim prendendo um sorriso.

"É..." - ela agora abre um sorriso grande. – "se bem que eu gostaria mais de ver uma cópia sua..."

O tempo parou pra mim naquela frase. Viro pra ela e vejo o seu sorriso aumentar ainda mais, eu também não conseguia me conter. Puxei ela pra um abraço e dei um beijo no topo da sua cabeça.

"John.." - ela diz mexendo no meu cordão. – "você se incomodaria de ir à farmácia comprar uma coisa?"

"Sério?"- eu perguntei meio a mais um sorriso, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria.

"Ah..."- ela baixou o olhar- "se é pra saber...que seja logo, né?"- ela procurou todas as respostas no meu olhar. E eu não podia deixa-la ali. Dei o olhar mais confiante que pude.

"Sim, lógico"- eu não tirava aquele sorriso do rosto- "mas já que é pra saber, e logo"- eu pensei um pouco depois de dar uma olhada no relógio- "você não quer uma coisa mais segura?"- eu perguntei, vendo-a pensar um pouco.

"Mas..."- ela voltou com o olhar ainda apreensivo- "eu não queria que ninguém soubesse..."

"Ninguém precisa saber se você não quiser..."- eu falei, me ajeitando na cama para olha-la melhor.

"Que nem o nosso casamento Ninguém ia saber também..."- nós dois rimos um pouco.

"Mas nosso único e exclusivo problema foi..."- eu nem terminei e ela completou a minha frase.

"Susan" - nós rimos mais um pouco e a percebi pensando por um bom tempo, não me agüentei de ansiedade e decidir apressar as coisas.

"Então eu vou indo..." - eu falo pegando a carteira colocando-a no bolso.. – "não demoro nada..." - eu me aproximo beijando e me encaminho até a porta do quarto.

"Espera!" - ela grita saltando da cama – "eu vou com você..."

Eu paro literalmente e me viro vendo-a se arrumar. Em menos de cinco minutos ela estava vestida, perfumada pronta para ir a farmácia comigo.. eu sei que poderia pedir para o telefone, mas a graça estava em ir pedi isso no balcão e receber os parabéns dos outros. Entramos no carro e fui dirigindo até a farmácia mais próxima de casa. Estaciono o carro e quando vou tirando a chave ela coloca a mão sob a minha.

"O Mercy não fica muito longe daqui... lá também tem obstetrícia e ginecologia 24 horas... nós poderíamos ir lá primeiro..."

Eu não hesitei um só segundo e nem contestei o que ela falou. Liguei o carro novamente e fui dirigindo até o Mercy. Eu também tinha as minhas influências por lá... não demoraria nadinha para conseguir o exame de sangue e a ultrassonografia. Em pouco tempo chegamos lá e ao descer do carro e pegar na mão dela, percebi que ela suava frio. Realmente essa sensação era muito excitante, ainda mais pra mim, que tinha quase certeza de que ela estava mesmo grávida da filha que eu tanto queria.

Entramos no hospital, encarando tudo. Eu acho que só tinha entrado ali umas duas ou três vezes e nem me lembrava do motivo. O esquema era bem parecido com o County só que as pessoas pareciam mais mau-humoradas do que no hospital. Se isso fosse possível.

Eu fui até a recepção e procurei saber pelo Dr. George, meu antigo conhecido ali. Ele estava num Trauma e eu achei melhor esperar para não ter que falar com "estranhos". Sentamos numa cadeira e eu percebia toda a ansiedade de Abby transbordar pelos olhos.

"Você quer um refrigerante?" - eu falo procurando por uma moeda no bolso..

"Não.." - ela fala mexendo as mãos.

Eu me levanto e vou até a maquina pegar algo apara beber. Eu precisava ocupar minha mente com qualquer coisa. Eu não queria apelar e pular no meio da recepção implorando por um pouco de atenção. Volto sentando ao seu lado e a vejo folheando uma revista. Fiquei analisando-a e ela passava as paginas tão rápido que eu tinha certeza que ela nem sabia o que estava vendo.

"Dr. Carter?" - eu ouço uma voz falar comigo e eu me viro para ver quem era.

"Oi..." - eu me levanto para cumprimenta-lo. – "desculpa te incomodar hoje.. e sei como é o movimento de hospital numa hora dessas, mas eu precisava de uma ajudinha sua..."

"Pois não...?" - ele fala colocando os óculos.

"É..."- antes de tudo eu não podia de deixar de apresentar a pessoa mais importante e interessada. Ela não se movia então eu a olhei e toquei seu braço, chamando sua atenção. Ela se levantou e deu um leve sorriso- "essa aqui é minha"- eu parei um pouco e sorri todo orgulhosos por dentro- "mulher" - ela estendeu a mão e eles se cumprimentaram.

"Prazer em conhece-la...".- ele sorriu a mim- "nem sabia que você era casado..."- eu sorri, sem entrar em detalhes. Sorri mais uma vez e tratei de explicar a situação.

"Bom, eu precisaria que ela fizesse um exame de sangue..."- ela me olhou meio curioso- "um teste de gravidez"- ele abriu um enorme sorriso e senti Abby meio tensa com aquela situação.

"Ah, sim...".- ele foi caminhando até a recepção escrevendo um "pedido de exame". Quando assinava, ele resolveu me questionar- "você não está mais no County!"

"Estamos..."- ela finalmente abriu a boca. Respondeu a pergunta de George com a impaciência que Deus lhe mandava e por um acaso do destino, isso só causou mais perguntas.

"Você trabalha lá também?" -ele perguntou, me entregando o papel- "é enfermeira!"

"Médica..."- Abby disse quase bufando. Apertou minha mão como se gritasse "vamos logo sair daqui".

"Ah..."- ele respondeu com a cara de abobalhado que ele sempre teve. – "então por que não fizeram lá mesmo?" - ele insistia.

"Por que não queríamos perguntas inconvenientes..." - ela o encarou e eu me segurei muito para não rir.

"Hum..." - ele pareceu se tocar da "direta" que ela deu. – "em um minuto uma enfermeira vem lhe chamar..." - ele acenou e saiu de fininho pelo corredor.

Abby continuou seria e sentou de novo na cadeira.

"Se eu quisesse alguém fazendo um questionário da minha vida eu teria ido para outro lugar.. que povo mais inconveniente..." - ela falou se cruzando os braços, as pernas, se mexendo e se levantando de novo. – "Você tem uma moeda?"

Eu olhei incrédulo para ela. Puxei-a pelo braço a fiz sentar de novo.

"Calma que ela ja vem.." - ela recostou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou olhando para baixo segurando minha mãos.

"E se eu não estiver?" – ela levanta o olhar.

"Não há problema.. vamos ainda ter muito tempo para tentar de novo..."

Ela parecia se acalmar conforme os segundos passavam. Mas aquele minuto se tornaram minutos, e agora eu que estava ficando tenso com aquela situação.

"Abigail Carter?" - a enfermeira se aproxima segurando uma ficha na mão. – "me acompanhe por favor..."

Ela foi levando da cadeira e medida que segurava a minha mão. Levantei junto com ela e fomos de encontro a senhora loira que havia chamado.

"Seguindo o corredor, última a porta a esquerda" - a mulher disse, indicando o corredor central. Eu estranhei muito. Nossas enfermeiras costumavam levar os pacientes até as salas, mas se fossemos julgar a cara de mau-humor da senhora, poderíamos relevar.

Abby agradeceu e foi colocando o primeiro pé no tal corredor, ainda de mão dada comigo até que eu vi a senhora, que ainda permanecia ali, me encarar. Senti Abby apertar um pouco a minha mão sinalizando para que eu fosse com ela.

"Desculpe, o senhor não pode entrar.."- a mulher finalmente disse quando Abby olhou pra ela.

"Como assim, não pode?"- Abby já estava irritada, podia ver isso no seu tom de voz.

"Normas do hospital..."- a enfermeira respondeu com aquela cara azeda e ainda ficou vigiando para ver se eu realmente não ia entrar. Abby veio pra perto de mim, como se tivesse desistido.

"Eu espero aqui..."- eu disse, dando um beijo na testa dela. Ela parecia tão apavorada quanto antes- "não vai me dizer que você tem medo de agulha?"- eu sorri, vendo-a se tranqüilizar um pouco. Logo depois, lá estava ela, andando por aquele corredor, que aos meus olhos, não parecia ter fim.

Voltei a me sentar na mesma cadeira de antes, porém com mais nenhuma paciência. Fiquei reparando em todos os movimentos do hospital. Quem entrava, quem saia, quem ia e quem voltava. Estava ficando a cada segundo mais impaciente. Encarava o meu relógio e os minutos passavam lentamente. Bebi mais um refrigerante até que vi a mesma enfermeira passar pelo corredor de novo.

"Hey..." - eu vou correndo em sua direção. – "você sabe se a minha mulher já saiu?"

"Que mulher?" - ela me olha de cima a baixo.

Como que mulher? Essa enfermeira só poderia estar muito drogada! Eu iria denuncia-la a direção do hospital!

"Uma morena... Abigail Carter? Possível gravidez!"

"Ah.." - a mulher parecia estar se lembrando. Também pudera! – "estava indo agora mesmo levar o exame ao medico..."

"Mas porque ela não saiu antes?"

"E eu que sei...!" - ela saiu sem olhar pra tras, sem me dar maiores explicações e me deixou com a minha cara de abobalhado no meio do hospital.

Voltei mais uma vez para a cadeira. Ela já devia estar familiarizada comigo e com meu nervosismo. Olhei para a máquina de refrigerantes, na possibilidade de pegar mais um, mas eu já não via nenhuma moeda no meu bolso.

Fiquei com os meus pensamentos por mais alguns minutos até que vejo a enfermeira passar novamente, agora sem nada nas mãos.

"Viu..."- eu chamo sua atenção, indo até ela- "deu tudo certo?"- eu pergunto tentando ser o maximo simpático com aquela bruaca.

"Acho que sim...Meu Sr., eu só levo o exame...não sei se dá ou certo ou não..."- ela foi indo em direção ao corredor, e eu a chamei de novo.

"Será que você pode me fazer uma favor?" - eu pedi com a maior cara de desesperado. Deus ouviu minhas preces e ela se virou pra me escutar- "posso entrar só pra ver se ela está bem? Ela não saiu ainda..."- eu provoquei minha feição de preocupação.

"Sinto muito, não posso mesmo..."- ela me olhava com um pouco mais de piedade- "mas eu vejo pro senhor..."- eu respirei mais aliviado, enquanto ela caminhava pelo corredor mais uma vez. Uma série de hipóteses vieram a minha cabeça e eu tratei de tira-las o mais rápido possível.

Dessa vez ao invés de sentar fui andando de um lado para o outro para ver se conseguia me aproximar da sala que ela supostamente estaria. Depois de muitas caminhas, suplicas, rezas e tudo mais vejo a porta se abrir e o Dr. George se aproximar de mim.

"Porque você ficou aqui esperando?" - ele falou tirando o telescopio do pescoço e colocando-o no bolso.

Eu olhei incrédulo pra ele. Esse hospital só tinha gente doida.. quanto mais cedo eu saísse dali, melhor seria.

"Agora eu posso entrar?" - eu falo já me movendo para onde ela estava.

"Claro..." - ele se vira mostrando qual porta era e eu aceno andando até lá. Paro na porta e vejo-a sentada em uma cama, hesito um pouco ao abri-la, mas finalmente.

Continua..


	23. A Caminho

"Puxa.. pensei que nunca deixariam você entrar..." - ela fala pulando da cama e vindo ao meu encontro.

'Eu também pensei.. mas pra tudo se dá um jeitinho..." - ela se aproximou de mim com um papel nas mãos. Estaria ela sabendo do resultado? Ela caminhou mais até que me abraçou forte colocando sua cabeça no meu peito.

Ela permaneceu muda, sem falar nada enquanto me abraçava. Será que minhas suspeitas estavam furadas e eu lhe dei falsas esperanças! Vários pensamentos tomaram minha mente, quando ela se afastou e olhou para os papéis.

"Você sabe o que é isso né?" - ela falou levantando o seu olhar.

"Sim.." - eu tentei parecer o menos ancioso possível.

Ela sorriu uma, duas, três vezes quando eu vi os seus começarem a lacrimejarem.

"Temos que marcar a consulta com a ginecologista amanhã..."

Eu abri um sorriso maior do que eu mesmo. Um alivio tomou conta de mim. Um alivio por ela, por ela estar reagindo bem. Um alivio por mim, que não ficaria frustrado e finalmente teria a minha pequena...

"Nossa! Mas como saiu rápido!"- eu disse, depois de dar um abraço apertado nela, ainda no meio do corredor.

"Optei por algo mais rápido...e menos doloroso..."- ela sorriu e eu a parei no corredor.

"Como assim?" - eu perguntei, ainda meio confuso.

"Fiz um ultrasom..."- ela riu como se fosse a coisa mais normal- "é na hora e não tem que me picar.."- ela mostrou a língua pra mim, voltando a andar. Eu fiquei ali parado, ainda assimilando a idéia.

"Você viu a minha bebê e nem me chamou?"- eu perguntei indignado.

"Que bebê, Carter? Ela parece um ovo de codorna..."- ela riu, me puxando pela mão para andar.

Eu sorri com o comentário dela e saimos do corredor.

"E por que aquela maluca me disse que estava levando seu exame?"- eu perguntei, na dúvida.

"Meu?"- ela perguntou intrigada- "aquela velha é meio louca..."- ela sorriu e nós demos de cara com George de novo.

"Ei, Carter! E aí, deu tudo certo?"- ele perguntou, nos parando quase na entrada do hospital. Eu segurei a mão de Abby antes de responder.

"Sim, sim"- eu sorri- "muito obrigado por tudo..."

"Imagina..."- ele sorriu a Abby também- "ah, sabe o garoto que fez o ultrassom Meu filho...lembra dele" - eu parei um pouco. Como assim filho? Eu estava realmente ficando tão velho! Há quanto tempo eu não via aquele pirralho!

"Eu não cheguei a conhece-lo..."- eu sorri amarelo- "mas, nossa, com quantos anos ele está! "

"Faz 19 no mês que vez..."- George respondeu, sorrindo a nós dois novamente.

"Bom.." - eu disse antes que ele começasse algum outro assunto. – "agora temos que ir.. trabalhamos cedo amanhã... precisamos descansar para isso..."

Quem vê pensa que eu iria dar sossego a ela essa noite. A minha vontade naquele momento foi de gargalhar bem alto mais que tinha que me controlar senão iam achar que eu sou alguma espécie de louco.

"Tudo bem.. apareça mais por aqui..." - ele falou estendendo a mão pra me cumprimentar.

"Claro.." - Hum.. quem vê pensa.. vou me manter a quilômetros de distância daqui. Mercy, só se for algo muito urgente.

Eu segurei a mão de Abby e fui colocando meu pé fora do lado de volta quando ouvi me chamarem de novo. O que era agora?

"Ah... e meus parabéns!" - ele veio abraçar Abby que ficou sem reação. – "primeiro filho de vocês?" - ele fala agora vindo também me abraçar.

"Sim... primeiro de muitos..." - eu continuo sorrindo mas sinto ela me dando uma leve cotovelada.

"Cuide bem dele viu... e boa sorte nessa nova vida... vocês vão ver como um filho alegra as nossas vidas..."

Ele começou a falar um monte de coisa, filosofar e eu olhei pra Abby me segurando pra não rir ali mesmo. Depois de alguns instantes, quando eu acho que ele finalmente se tocou que estava os enchendo a paciência se despediu de novo e finalmente nos deixou ir embora.

Finalmente estávamos fora dali e eu pude enfim ter um momento a sós com ela. Não disse nada, apenas repeti o abraço de lá de dentro com mais força e com as lágrimas contidas.

"Eu te amo muito, muito, muito..."- eu disse, apertando o rosto dela quando as minhas mãos.

"Eu também..."- ela disse num tom divertido, me mostrando a língua de novo.

"Você vai ver o que eu vou fazer com essa língua quando chegarmos em casa..."- eu sorri, abrindo a porta do carro pra ela. Entrei e ainda via o sorriso dela aparente - "Está feliz!" - eu perguntei, dando a partida no carro.

"Mais do que pensei..."- ela disse pausadamente, abrindo o vidro.

"E o pirralho, cresceu!" - eu mudei um pouco de assunto para que não pesasse muito.

"Que pirralho?" - acho que ela não tinha ouvido mesmo a conversa -mole do cara.

"O filho do George..."-eu disse, dobrando uma esquina.

"Ah...não o conhecia, mas é um garoto muito bonito e muito agradável..."- ela disse sem olhar pra mim- "diferente do pai"- nós dois rimos.

"Bonito, é?" - eu encenei um ciúme – "e você tirou a roupa na frente dele, foi?" - eu segurava o riso.

"Não.. nas suas costas!" - ela se vira rindo. Eu acho que ela não acreditava muito nos meus ciúmes.

"Mas ele é bonito?" - eu nem sei porque insistia naquilo. Eu queria vê-la bravinha comigo.

"Pára John!" - ela começou a rir – "eu nem quero abrir uma fábrica de fraldas e leite Ninho..."

Eu não me agüentei e entreguei o jogo começando a rir junto com ela. Eu tentei me concentrar no que estava fazendo e parei de rir indo o mais depressa possível pra casa.

"Posso confessar algo?" - ela fala quando paramos no sinal.

"Fale..."

"Eu bem que desconfiava.. mas não acreditava que ia ser.. foi tudo tão rápido.. pra mim essas coisas só aconteciam mesmo na televisão..."

"Talvez..." - eu olho para o lado. –".. mas quando se tem um John Carter como parceiro na reprodução... é tiro e queda!"

Não demorou muito para que chegássemos em casa. Antes tive que passar em um_ fastfood_. Surgiu um desejo repentino vindo da parte dela de tomar um milkshake(que só o de lá era gostoso) com sanduíche. Eu tenho quase certeza de que a maioria dos desejos que as mulheres dizem sentir, são na maior parte das vezes aproveitadores da boa vontade dos homens de realizá-los.

Ela nem esperou que chegássemos em casa para começar a comer. Começou a tomar o milkshake e quando eu menos podia esperar a vi devorando também o lanche. Eu sorri mas não comentei nada. Chegamos em casa e ela foi jogar o copo do milshake no lixo enquanto e ainda começar a comer um sanduíche pequeno que tinha pedido também. Sabia que ela não teria tempo nem pique de fazer janta.

"Quantas semanas?" - eu perguntei quando estávamos no banheiro escovando os dentes.

"Semanas? De?" - ela fala cuspindo a pasta na pia.

"Tá me tirando!" - eu falo franzindo a testa. Ela fica em frente ao espelho usando o fio dental enquanto eu a encarava. – "Abby!"

"Três..." - ela fala sorrindo.

"Então.. quando será que foi? Você tem alguma idéia?" - eu falo passando por trás dela e me encostando na porta.

"Ai, Carter...que importa isso?" - ela disse, entre um riso meio envergonhado.

"Ah, não sei..."- eu me faço se anjo- "queria saber onde foi que ela foi concebida..."

"Pra contar pra ela?" - ela disse rindo.

"Julie é uma menina esperta..."- eu falei alto arrancando um leve gargalhada dela.

"Por que você tem tanta certeza de que é um menina! E se for um garoto?" - ela perguntou, cruzando os braços me encarando.

"É uma menina, confia em mim.."- eu disse, indo pro quarto. Vi ela apagar a luz e vir atrás de mim.

"Ok..."- ela pareceu aceitar- "e se eu não quiser que ela tenha esse nome?" - ela agora colou as mãos na cintura. Minha cara fechou na hora. Como assim?

"Por que?' - eu perguntei já desesperado- "que ha de errado com esse nome!" - eu parecia um menino manhoso.

"Calma'- ela riu de mim- "só estou levantando um hipótese..."- ela ria um pouco ainda quando trocava de roupa.

"Então não levante nada..."- eu disse, me fazendo de emburrado.

"É que você fala como..."- ela parou e pensou um pouco antes de vestir a camiseta- "como se ela já existisse, sei lá. É estranho..."- ela me olhou diferente, enquanto se deitava na cama.

"Talvez..." - eu falo voltando pra cama. – "ela já possa ter existido sim... quem garante que nós também não fomos casados em uma vida passada?"

"Tá delirando?" - ela senta na cama sorrindo. – "desde quando você acredita nessas coisas!"

"Se conforme Abby.. você nasceu para ser minha.. nós somos almas gêmeas.. eu não vivo sem você e você não vive sem mim... "

"E Julie não vive sem nós?" - eu me viro pra ficar olhando-a melhor.

"Captou a ideia!" - eu falo olhando nos seus olhos.

Ela sorri e coloca a cabeça no travesseiro. Eu aproveito e a sigo, fazendo o mesmo. Nós ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes.. estávamos tão felizes que não sabíamos direito o que falar.

"Como ela será?" - ela de repente se vira na cama me olhando.

"Está mesmo acreditando que eu sei tudo?" - eu também me viro encarando-a.

"Vamos lá.. o que você acha! Eu também falo a minha opinião..."

"Bom..." - eu desço o meu olhar e coloco uma mão na sua barriga. – "de acordo com o que ela esta me falando.."

"Falando?" - ela sorri e eu balanço a cabeça afirmando.

"Sim.. ela diz que..." - eu paro um pouco e tento lembrar de suas características – "tem o cabelo castanho, bem clarinho..."- eu colei meu ouvido na barriga dela ainda mais- "é liso e cacheado"- eu vi Abby me olhar confusa.

"Liso ou cacheado? Decida!" - ela disse sorrindo, passando a mão no meu cabelo. Eu repeti a pergunta "pra barriga dela" e volto a falar.

"Ela me confirmou que é os dois..."-eu sorri- "ah! Os olhos também são castanhos..."- ela voltou a sorrir e eu resolvi dar a ultima tacada. Quando ela ia começar a dizer algo, eu a interrompi. - "Ei, espera...ela quer me contar um segredo..."- eu voltei a escutar o que "Julie" dizia- "ela disse que ama sorvete" - eu falei fazendo-a rir feito uma criança.

"Sorvete!" - ela fala colocando a mão na barriga. – "por falar em sorvete..."

"Ah não Abby!" - eu coloco as mãos na cabeça e ela começa a rir de novo.

"Tô brincando..." - ela passa as mãos no meu cabelo. – "tava só vendo a sua reação..."

"Já tô vendo que vou ser explorado..." - eu volto pro meu lugar na cama.

"Um pouco.. talvez..." - ela fala virando os olhos. Eu a encaro por alguns instantes e a vejo bocejar.

"Com sono?"

"Sim... podemos deixar pra amanhã o que estávamos fazendo hoje!"

"Claro!" - ela solta um tímido sorriso. – "Vamos dormir agora.." - eu desligo todas as luzes. – "eu, você e o nosso bebê..."

Caio no sono com a imagem de Julie na minha cabeça. Será que ela seria mesmo uma menina? Que teria o mesmo rostinho? Todas as características? O seu riso? Eu gostaria tanto que mais esse sonho se tornasse realidade.. mas só o tempo dirá isso.. e mesmo se não for.. só de saber que finalmente eu poder afirmar para todos que eu tenho uma família, faz com que realmente eu sinta que eu sou um homem de família.

Continua..


	24. Minhas Mulheres

As semanas passaram muito rápido. Quando eu menos percebi, ela já estava com quase dois meses de gravidez. Eu fiquei muito aborrecido quando não pude acompanha-la na primeira consulta. Resolvemos que era melhor que ela tivesse uma médica particular. Ainda não tínhamos contado a ninguém sobre a gravidez, uma vez que ela queria assim.

Eu consegui o nome da doutora Linda Taylor numa lista de contatos da minha mãe. Por coincidência ela já tinha trabalhado no County uma vez, mas teve que deixar o trabalho por uma emergência familiar. Ela disse a Abby que se lembrava do sobrenome "Carter"... Um estudante de medicina atrapalhado e bonitinho. Eu, no caso, há uns 10 anos atrás.

Tudo estava indo bem. Nossa casa já estava quase totalmente arrumada, o trabalho no P.S mais leve e ninguém desconfiava de nada, pelo menos eu acho.

"Carter! Carter! Acorda homem!"

"Uh!" - eu olho para o lado e vejo Chunny me encarar.

"O que eu devo fazer? O remédio vai agora ou só quando chegar o ultimo exame?"

"Agora mesmo.. e aumente um pouco o oxigênio..."

Eu resolvo o que tinha pra fazer com aquele paciente e vou andando até a sala de trauma onde Abby estava atendendo um caso mais serio.

"Precisa de ajuda!" - eu entro vendo-a se virar para me olhar.

"Não Doc! Vá procurar o que fazer!" - Ray fala praticamente me expulsando da sala. Eu vejo Abby rir e tirar o avental vindo até mim.

"Você esta bem?" - eu pergunto quando saímos juntos da sala.

"Um pouco cansada.. hoje me deram quase todos os casos de trauma..."

"Não acha que está na hora de pedir redução de carga horária e de tarefas não?"

"John.." - ela me puxa pra um canto mais afastado. – "eu não estou inválida.. e alem disso.. sentir cansaço depois de um plantão puxado é super natural..."

"Eu sei.. mas eu estou zelando pelo bem da minha familia..."

"Eu entendo.. agradeço a preocupação.. mas nós estamos muito bem... eu seria a primeira pessoa a falar quando sentir que algo aqui esta desandando.."

"Desandando?" - eu digo sorrindo, seguindo seus passos que nos levavam até o armário de remédios.

"É..."- ela disse pegando Tylenol no armário- "confia em mim, não sou mãe desnaturada"- ela riu e eu sorri ao ouvi-la dizer "mãe". Isso era tão lindo.

Eu ia dar um beijo nela quando escuto alguém gritando meu nome. Mais uma Trauma vinha chegando. Corri rápido para a baía das ambulância e enquanto eu pegava o menino, ela foi entrando com o pai. Aquele dia estava puxado até pra mim... Imagine pra ela.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

"Fome, fome, muita fome!"

Nós mal entramos em casa e ela correu pra abrir a geladeira tirando suco, pão, resto de almoço... tudo o que via pela frente.

"Nossa.. se eu soubesse tinha passado em algum local para você comer..."

"Não... nada como comer em casa.. estava louco para colocar meus pés pro ar..."

"Vá tomar banho.." - eu me aproximo fechando a geladeira. – "eu ajeito alguma coisa pra você comer..."

"Você faria isso por mim?" - ela parou o que estava fazendo e se virou mostrando um enorme sorriso.

"Claro.. se quiser eu dou até na boquinha..."

"Abençoado o dia que eu resolvi me casar com você.." - ela se aproxima me beijando e desaparece na escada.

Realmente os hormônios da gravidez fizeram com que ela ficasse muito mais amorosa comigo. Me beijava, abraçava com mais freqüência e até falava coisas que eu nunca esperava que ela falaria. Rapidamente arrumei algo para ela comer e coloquei um sorvete em uma taça porque eu sei que ela me faria descer de novo para pegá-lo. Entro no quarto e ainda ouço o barulho do chuveiro. Estaria ela dormindo embaixo d´água!

"Abby?"- eu chamei uma vez e nada de resposta- "Abby?"- chamei mais uma ficando mais perto da porta do banheiro que estava ligeiramente encostada. Não me controlei quando não ouvi nenhuma resposta ainda. - "Poxa, você tá surda?"- eu disse meio irritado quando entrei no banheiro e a vi se ensaboando como se nada fosse.

"Por que?"- ela disse, meio a um riso, retornando pra debaixo d´água e finalmente desligando o chuveiro.

"Nada, nada"- achei melhor não falar nada- "terminou o banho?"- eu falei, enquanto me apoiava na pia e a via se embrulhar na toalha. Abriu o box e veio saindo, pisando no tapete, ficando bem na minha frente.

"Sim, sr."- ela disse, indo pro quarto. Eu a segui e sentei na cama enquanto ela pegava uma roupa no armário, Ficamos em silencio como sempre acontecia em certos momentos. Ela foi se trocando e eu so fiquei olhando (atenciosamente, diga-se de passagem) todo o corpo dela. Jesus, sem comentários. Realmente a conversa de que mulheres grávidas ficam mais lindas e excitantes é verdade.

Ela se vestiu e ficou me encarando. Aquela tensão sexual que às vezes existia entre nós era algo inexplicável.

Eu sorri um pouco e ela logo cortou o clima pela raiz.

"Vamos comer?"- ela disse, já indo para a porta. Não tinha outra saída a não ser acompanha-la. Controle era a palavra chave agora.

Desci as escadas logo atrás dela que se sentou rapidamente na mesa e começou a devorar tudo.

"Deixa pelo menos um pouco pro santo..." - eu falo vendo-a limpar a boca com o guardanapo.

"Você esta me censurando ou apenas querendo encher o meu saco?" - eu só faço rir e ela se levanta indo até o congelador pegar sorvete. – "Preparadinho do jeito que eu gosto!" - ela se vira sorrindo pegando uma colher e trazendo-o pra mesa.

"Eu disse que ia fazer do jeitinho que você gosta.."

"Hum.. ainda por cima com cobertura de caramelo! Quer casar comigo?" - ela se aproxima vindo se sentar no meu colo.

"Pensarei na proposta..." - ela termina de comer ainda sentada no meu colo e eu a abraço segurando-a melhor. – "Quer fazer o que no fim de semana?"

"Dormir e comer..."

"Que tal um cineminha e umas comprinhas?"

"Você que sabe.." - ela termina de lamber a taça e a coloca na mesa.

"E o que vamos fazer agora?"

"Você que sabe.." - ela termina de lamber a taça e a coloca na mesa.

Eu a vejo me encarar e sorrir instantaneamente.

"É?"- eu comecei a beijar o pescoço dela- "o que eu quero então?"- coloquei a minha mão por dentro da blusa dela e pus as mãos sobre a barriga dela. Podia ser imperceptível pra todo mundo, mas eu já notava grande diferença. Ok, não tão grande.

Eu a vejo me encarar e sorrir instantaneamente.

"Eu sei bem o que você quer..." - ela fala se virando e colocando seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. - "Você?" - ela me deu um selinho- "você quer..."- me deu outro- "quer fazer safadeza"- ela riu, dando o último beijo.

"Safadeza?"- eu disse imitando inocência – "imagina..."- eu sorri, enquanto levantava da mesa com as mãos dela agarradas a minha cintura.

Eu perdi todo o controle quando ela foi me beijando com mais vontade e já começava a correr as mãos por todos os lugares do meu corpo. Meu corpo queria responder imediatamente, mas eu pensava em outras coisas para tentar desacelerar. Mas, pra falar a verdade, ela parecia é querer acelerar tudo. Mais uma vez, as "histórias que o povo conta" estavam certas. Mulher grávida, apetite sexual dobrado.

E, em se tratando de Abby, eu poderia jurar que aquilo tinha triplicado. Ela começou a chupar o meu pescoço e eu não podia mais agüentar. Deixei tudo vir e a encostei na parede da cozinha

Subir! Nem pensar.. essa cozinha também me trazia boas recordações... e alem disso.. ela estaria mais perto da sua comidinha.

Com o maior cuidado do mundo a deixei sem a menor saída. Ela sorria e voltava a atacar o meu pescoço de volta. Eu deslizava minhas mãos por dentro da sua camisa... Como era maravilhosa a sensação de tocar no local que estava protegendo o meu bebê. Abaixo minha cabeça e subo minha mão até os seus seios. Ela se aproveita e se apóia melhor em mim me puxando pra mais perto ainda dela.

"Assim eu esmago o bebê.." - eu sorrio e ela não liga a mínima pro meu comentário. Imediatamente suas mãos correm para abrir minhas calças, antes mesmo de qualquer atitude mais ousada minha. – "Quer subir?" - eu pergunto vendo que ali não rolariam preliminares.

"Se for pra subir eu mesma te puxo..." - ela voa de novo pra cima de mim e coloca uma mão por dentro das minhas calças.

É. Não rolaria nada ali. Só sexo, sexo e sexo. O desejo tomado pelo corpo de nós dois, não dava tempo de pensarmos em muito carinho, afeto e coisas "fofas". Era ser rápido e prático. Na verdade, num me lembro de ter feito isso com ela. Nossa relação era tão delicada que o sexo era com amor, sem muita loucura. Mas agora que estávamos casados e nada mais daria errada, tínhamos o direito de ousar um pouco mais.

Eu nem me dei ao trabalho de tirar a blusa dela. Enquanto ela abaixava a minha calça, eu tratei de descer as roupas dela um pouco. Não muito. Só o necessário.

"Animadinho, hein?" - ela ri quando "passa" a vista pelo meu corpo todo. Eu me sinto envergonhado com o comentário, mas logo o desejo se torna mais forte e volta à tona todo o "fogo" que eu estava sentindo antes dela me atrapalhar.

Rapidamente o "necessário" que havia sido abaixado, foi ao chão e estávamos completamente nus da cintura pra baixo. Ela puxa a gola da minha camisa com os dentes e me trás pra mais perto dela. Seguro com minhas mãos o seu quadril e me encaixo melhor ao seu corpo.

Ela mordeu mais o meu pescoço quando sentiu que eu estava começando aquilo que ela tanto quis. As mãos descontroladas já não sabiam por onde começar e a minha boca see alternava entre o beijo e os gemidos. Aquela sensação de libertação era só o que faltava pra que tivéssemos a nossa relação quase perfeita. Mais rapidamente do que o normal, eu acabei com aquilo. Ela me olhou meio a um sorriso, tentando encobrir a face de decepção. Eu sabia que tinha faltando com ela. Mas todo aquele clima diferente, toda essa inovação tinha me deixado muito "sensível".

Matuto por alguns instantes no que fazer para agrada-la e me afasto um pouco dela olhando pro andar de cima.

"Me espera um segundo lá em cima..." - eu falo com uma cara de quem iria aprontar alguma. Ela me olha desconfiada e atende ao meu pedido, subindo imediatamente as escadas.

Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Tentei arranjar algo por ali que pudesse satisfazê-la, mas nada achei. Subi as escadas e deixei a imaginação rolar solta. O que tiver de ser, seria.

Entrei no quarto e a vi de costas, vestida com uma blusa e a calcinha, mexendo em uma gaveta. Dei uns passos em silencio e ela não percebeu minha presença ali. Com certeza ela estava um pouco chateada. Vou pro outro lado da cama e me sento com cuidado indo ao seu encontro. Coloco uma mão nas suas costas, por baixo de sua blusa e dou um beijo na sua nuca. Eu sinto o seu corpo se arrepiar ao meu toque. Ela vira o pescoço de lado me dando uma maior liberdade para beija-la.

"Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pelas minhas mulheres?" - eu sussurro perto do seu ouvido e ela levanta os ombros no "susto".

Ela fica de lado e vira o rosto. Encara bem os meus olhos e apoia uma mão na cama e a outra na minha coxa.

"O que você tem em mente?" - ela fala e eu posso sentir a aproximação de nossos rostos.

"Não sei...talvez..."- eu pensei e me calei propositalmente- "não. Você é quem tem de escolher. Estou em falta com você..."- eu sorri, beijando-a um pouco mais profundamente.

"Que bom que você sabe"- ela disse, um pouco mais séria, mas ainda assim dentro do beijo.

"Desculpa"- eu disse no ouvido dela, agora falando sério também. Ela só me respondeu com um beijo e eu deduzi que ela tinha me perdoado

Fui caindo por cima dela de novo e rapidinho eu já estava totalmente descontrolado. Aquele fogo que ela tinha nesses últimos meses com certeza tinha efeitos-colaterais em mim também.

"Como eu posso me redimir?"- eu perguntei no ouvido dela de novo, vendo-a morder o lábio. Esse era o nosso sinal Agora eu poderia fazer a menor coisas do mundo, mas não a deixaria esperando por nada por muito tempo.

Eu não esperei por sua respostar e parti para mais uns beijos. Enquanto mantinha nossa cabeça ocupada com os beijos, aproveitei para despertar nela todo o desejo que eu queria que ela sentisse. Passei minha mão levemente por sua barriga, dando o "aviso prévio" ao nosso bebê que papai iria sacudir um pouco as coisas por ali.

Desci minhas mãos por entre suas pernas e subi rapidamente por todo o seu corpo acariciando-o. Eu sabia que ela gostava quando eu a admirava por completo. Aquilo lhe dava mais confiança e consequentemente me dava uma maior liberdade para fazer o que eu quisesse.

Ela apoiou os seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço quando eu beijei todo o seus busto. Não sei se com a gravidez os seus seios ficaram mais "sensíveis", mas só de toca-los, senti que ela havia ficado um pouco mais excitada com aquela situação.

Continuei com aquilo até perceber que ela estava a beira de gritar. Parei subitamente os movimentos na parte de cima, e rapidamente tirei a roupa que ela ainda vestia

Me encaixei por cima dela vendo-a fechar os olhos instantaneamente. Fui deslizando aos poucos sentindo todo o prazer que ela sentia também. Uma sensação dos deuses. Ritmo lento e intenso, não precisou que eu me demorasse. Em poucos minutos vi ela se contrair e me abraçar forte, soltando um gemido abafado. Pronto, tinha conseguindo.

Ainda não perdendo o encanto de tudo aquilo, vou me afastando lentamente beijando o seu corpo que ia relaxando conforme os segundos passavam. Descanso minha cabeça na sua barriga e deito o meu corpo ao lado do seu. Ela passa as suas mãos nos meus cabelos e ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes até nos refazermos de novo.

"E agora.. deseja ainda mais alguma coisa?" - eu falo sem levantar o rosto.

"Não... - ela para de mexer nos meus cabelos. - só permaneça assim..."

E assim foi. Pouco tempo depois vi que ela havia parado de mexer completamente nos meus cabelos e sua respiração voltou ao normal. Olhei para cima e vi que ela havia se rendido ao cansaço.

O sono dela me contagiou e em poucos minutos eu também dormia.

Continua..


	25. Um Homem de Familia

_**Ultimo Capitulo.. essa fic conta com 6 partes... vou começar a postar a fic 4 logo.. beijos a todos vocês que leram essa.. **_

Acordei no dia seguinte mais cedo do que de costume para ajeitar a casa. Tínhamos deixado tudo por fazer pela manhã, mas o meu plantão era cedinho. Achei melhor arrumar tudo antes que ela visse aquela zona ao acordar.

Fiz o café e assim que terminei de por a mesa, senti a presença dela, descendo as escadas.

"Bom dia..."- eu sorri, colocando café quente numa xícara.

"Oi..."- ela se aproximou da mesa, se encolhendo toda.

"Tá tudo bem?"- eu vi um rostinho não muito bom olhar pra mim.

"To um pouquinho enjoada... normal"- mesmo enjoada, ela tratou de pegar um biscoito e mandar ver. Se serviu de café também para acompanhar os biscoitos.

"Você não trabalha hoje, né?"- eu tinha quase certeza que hoje era sua folga.

"Trabalho"- ela disse e comeu mais um biscoito- "troquei com o Pratt. Ele precisava fazer não sei o que na rua..."- ela disse, agora pegando o leite.

"É, aí chega no dia dele, você trabalha de novo... é sempre assim"- eu ficava irritado quando isso acontecia. O Pratt era um folgado- "eu peço pra você diminuir sua carga-horária e você aumenta?"- eu perguntei, encarando-a, mas ela não mudou a expressão de descontração.

"Fazer o que!' - ela fala ainda mordendo o biscoito. – "que desculpa eu poderia dar pra isso?"

Eu olhei ainda serio pra ela e esperei que ela decifrasse o meu pensamento.

"Está mais que na hora.. não acha! "

"De que?" - ela foge o olhar pra pegar mais requeijão.

"Você está se fazendo de boba ou me fazendo de bobo?"

Ela limpa as mãos no guardanapo, olha pra mim ainda mastigando a comida e sorri.

"Estava dando um tempo.. mas já que você insiste tanto.. eu vou falar com a Weaver pedindo por menos plantões.. certo?"

"Certo.." - eu permaneço com a minha feição seria. Ela fica esperando por um sorriso mas eu não dou. Se ela acha que esta me fazendo um favor está muito enganada.. aquilo era para o seu bem.

Permanecemos em silêncio até o final do café. Me levanto para lavar as louças e poucos instantes sinto uns braços me envolvendo pelas costas.

"Você não vai ficar com raiva de mim por ir trabalhar hoje não né?"

"Não.. só espero que isso não se repita... você já acordou enjoada e ainda vai ter que agüentar aquele PS o dia quase todo.."

"Eu dou conta do recado, pode deixar"- ela piscou pra mim sorrindo. Isso me deixava com mais raiva ainda. Ainda se fazia de coitadinha por meu lado. Agia como se nada acontecesse. Terminei de arrumar a cozinha e subi atrás dela. Algo me dizia que tinha alguma coisa acontecendo.

Entrei no quarto, vendo a porta do banheiro fechada. Me aproximei um pouco e escutei o barulho. Pronto, ela estava vomitando. Era o pretexto que eu precisava para chegar junto e resolver contar. Eu conhecia Abby. Sabia como ela era teimosa e como odiava TER que reduzir os plantões. Eu tentaria chegar a um acordo com ela, o que tinha certeza que seria mais difícil do que eu sempre pude imaginar.

Eu sentei na cama e a esperei. Me sentia como uma cobra esperando para dar o bote. Ela saiu do banheiro um pouquinho depois com a maior cara-de-pau, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Permaneci calado vendo-a escolher algo para vestir. Pegou uma calça e colocou na cama sentando ao meu lado.

"Daqui a pouco essas roupas mal vão entrar.." - ela fala descendo o seu short e se preparando pra por a calça.

"É.." - eu falo secamente ainda esperando ela falar algo.

Ela se levanta e escolhe uma camisa qualquer colocando-a na cadeira. Volta ao banheiro e eu a vejo passar o desodorante.

"Vai se arrumar não?" - ela fala voltando ao quarto.

Eu pisco duas vezes antes de responder. Fixo o meu olhar encarando-a seriamente e ela cruza os braços na porta do banheiro esperando pelo que eu falaria.

"Porque você não abre o jogo comigo!"

"Como?" - ela sai da porta e vai até a cadeira terminar de se vestir.

"Abby te conheço melhor do que você possa imaginar..." - ela se vira pra me olhar. – "se você não está se sentindo bem, porque insistir em ir trabalhar!"

"E quem disse que eu não estou me sentindo bem? O enjôo passou.. só devia ser fome.."

"Eu odeio quando você se comporta assim"- eu já estava furioso- "parece uma menina mimada..."

"Da um tempo, Carter!"- ela tirou a blusa com pressa e jogou longe, colocando a outra rapidamente.

"Você não quer dar o braço a torcer, quer dar uma de forte, sempre!"- eu permanecia sentado, apenas articulando os braços para demonstrar o quão bravo eu estava.

"E você só o que sabe fazer é me criticar... nada do que eu faço tá certo, porra!"- ela foi até o banheiro e se preparava pra escovar os dentes- "você é medico, devia saber que gravidez não é doença, poxa! Eu não estou nem no terceiro mês de gravidez e você me trata como se eu tivesse num estado de câncer terminal..."- ela dizia, meio disforme por estar escovando os dentes ainda.

"É, quem sabe, né? O seu problema sou eu te protegendo demais? To te sufocando? Tudo bem, não tem problema! Agora, a hora que você começar a se matar por causa dessa merda de trabalho, não venha chorar, tá ok? Eu não digo mais nada sobre isso.."- eu sai do quarto rapidamente e fui para a cozinha. Enrolei um pouco para que ela terminasse de se arrumar.

Talvez eu tivesse exagerado nas palavras, mas ela estava me tirando do sério com isso. Eu queria essa criança mais do que tudo nessa vida. E a idéia de que qualquer coisa pudesse fazer mal a ela me apavorava. Quando senti ela descendo as escadas, virei de costas para onde ela passaria, ficando de frente para a pia. Quando achei que ela viria até mil para se desculpar, eu escutei a porta da sala bater com força. Ela tinha ido trabalhar, ainda por cima dirigindo e sem falar comigo. isso só fez minha raiva aumentar. Corri lá pra cima, me trocando também.

Não demorei muito a chegar ao hospital. Eu estava bufando de raiva e iria evitar falar com ela a qualquer custo. Aqui se faz aqui se paga. Será era pra brigar que fosse uma briga decente. Eu não ia ceder ao seu charminho.. ela que reconhecesse que estava errada. Entro pegando quantas fichas eu pudesse carregar. Evita-la era a minha "missão" daquele dia. Passei sem cumprimentar ninguém e entrei pra atender alguns pacientes.

Passaram uma, duas, três horas que eu mal vi a sua cara. Passávamos ignorando um pelo outro. Eu acho que todo mundo já havia percebido o clima pesado no ar. Parei um pouco naquela correria e fui pegar um café, subi até o telhado e fiquei encarando aquele o céu claro. Essa época do ano Chicago estava insuportavelmente quente.

Termino o meu café e rapidamente saio dali. Volto ao PS e não vejo mais nenhum sinal de Abby. Será que ela havia passado mal? Resolvi procura-la em silêncio. Andei de quarto em quarto com pretexto pra reavaliar os pacientes e não vi nem a sombra dela.

Volto a recepção, me sento e finjo analisar umas fichas.

"Você sabe onde está Abby!" - eu pergunto quando vejo Frank se aproximar de mim.

"Vocês que estão brigando depois vem perguntar pra mim onde cada um está? Por acaso tenho cara de babá de médicos?"

Hun! Então quer dizer que ela também tinha perguntando por mim? Bom saber! Sorri por dentro, não demonstrando minha felicidade a ninguém. Continuei a olhar os papéis aquele que escutei Frank gritar.

Eu tratei de ver meus pacientes antes que nós acabássemos discutindo ali mesmo, na frente de todo mundo. Era quase hora da minha troca de novo. Eu estava quase entrando na SDM quando escutei alguém me chamar.

"Carter, você viu a Abby por ai?"- percebi que era Luka e voltei pra responder.

"Não...faz tempo que não a vejo..."- eu disse segurando a porta. Ele veio me contar que ela tinha deixado um paciente sozinho por 3 horas e eu não sabia se ficava preocupado ou feliz por finalmente faze-la entender o motivo da minha preocupação. Quando eu ia começar a tomar um posição sobre o assunto, ela apareceu.

"Algum problema por aqui?"- ela estava visivelmente incomodada por saber que estávamos falando dela.

Eu simplesmente fiz meu espaço para dentro da SDM e deixei que eles resolvessem o assunto profissional. Comecei a ajeitar as minhas coisas para ir embora quando senti que ela tinha entrado na sala. O silêncio permanecia. Ela ajeitou as coisas também, no armário que ficava ao lado do meu.

"Vai passar o dia sem falar comigo mesmo?"- ela disse, com a cabeça enfiada no armário. Eu hesitei um pouco em responder, mas aquilo não ia nos levar a lugar algum.

"Como?" - agora eu que iria me fazer de bobo.

"Vamos conversar como dois adultos ou vamos brigar como duas crianças mimadas!"

Ela estava certa, eu estava me comportando como uma criança mimada. Coloquei minha bolsa nas costas e a encarei.

"Vamos fazer isso em casa certo?"

Ela acenou concordando e eu andei até a porta quando a ouço falar de novo.

"Quer vir comigo!" - ela fala segurando a porta.

"Vou daqui a pouco... me encontre em casa.. eu não demoro nada..."

Saí do hospital um pouco depois dela. Passei no posto, coloquei gasolina. Fui a loja de conveniência peguei umas barrinhas de chocolate e fui dirigindo de volta pra casa.

Entrei e me deparei com ela sentada na sala só me esperando. Eu deixei minhas coisas de lado e sai andando sentando ao seu lado.

"Falei com a Weaver mais cedo.. "- ela fala encarando o chão. – "expliquei a situação.. ela disse que iria rearrumar os horários e que eu teria menos plantões.."

Passei o braço por suas costas e puxei para um abraço. Finalmente depois daquele dia eu ouvia uma coisa agradável. Ficamos em segundos em silencio quando eu percebo ela começar a chorar, era minha hora de pedir desculpas.

"Me desculpa por agir com um idiota.. mas eu tenho tanto medo que aconteça alguma complicação e que percamos a nossa bebê..."

"Desculpa"- eu percebi que ela tinha ficado chateada com o comentário pessimista.

"Só porque aconteceu umas vez, não significa que vá acontecer de novo. Nós dois já perdemos um filho. Sem querer, por querer... Não interessa. Eu não to disposta a perder outro, nem você. Então pára de pensar negativo que vai dar tudo certo, ok?"- ela me encarou, esperando pela minha resposta

Eu fechei os olhos pesadamente como se quisesse dizer que entendia o lado dela. Ela acenou positivamente e parecia ter ficado tudo bem.

"Que a Weaver achou?"- eu perguntei trocando o assunto

"Pra ela tudo bem.. falou que eu deveria ter dito isso antes mas que ela daria um jeito... menos plantões para mim..."

Eu abracei-a fortemente agradecendo a Deus por ela finalmente ter tomado aquela decisão.

Ela se afasta de mim e sai andando pela sala indo até a mesa onde eu havia deixado as sacolas.

"O que você comprou?" - ela fala ja abrindo uma.

"Algumas coisinhas pra você... "

Ela observou atentamente o conteúdo que tinha dentro das sacolas e sorriu olhando pra mim.

"Você achou que ia me comprar com chocolate né!"

"Não... claro que não.." - eu falo passando nervosamente as mãos pelo meu cabelo. Tudo o que eu não desejava agora era outra briga.

"Calma que eu não ia brigar de novo não..." - ela vem andando até onde eu ainda estava parado – "Obrigada por se lembrar de mim.." - ela me abraçou mais uma vez e me dei um beijo de leve.

"As ordens..."- eu sorri e ela sentou no meu colo, abrindo o chocolate. Aproveitei para falar "oi" a Julie, passando a mão devagarzinho pela barriga dela. Ela olhou a minha mão e sorri também me dando um selinho sujo de chocolate.

"A Kerry ficou mó empolgada..".- ela sorriu- "perguntou do tempo, se eu estava indo ao médico...Ficou mó feliz, nunca vi igual..."- ele ainda devorada o chocolate.

"Ah, é" - eu a abracei um pouco mais forte- "que bom Você tem sorte...Mas não se ache, ela gostou porque o filho é meu..."- eu sorri a ela- "mais um Carter...Alias, uma Carter..."- eu sorri de novo, vendo-a terminar com o chocolate.

"Ah E falando nisso, amanha eu tenho consulta de novo com a Linda...acho que já é a 10a Que coisa" - ela foi indo pra pia lavar as mãos e eu me levantei também. Peguei na mão dela e fomos subindo as escadas.

"Que horas? Quem sabe eu possa ir pelo menos nessa..."

"Eu combinei vendo a sua escala de plantão antes.. Vai ser as 11 da manhã.. ainda da tempo de depois irmos almoçar juntos antes de você trabalhar.."

Entramos no quarto e ela foi direto ao banheiro, eu ia sentar na cama quando eu a ouvi me chamar.

"John?" - eu entro no banheiro e a encontro sentada no aparelho sanitário me encarando.

"Que aconteceu agora?" - eu me aproximo já preocupado com ela.

"Você sabe onde estão os sais de banho? "

"Pra que?" - eu olho pra ela aliviado.

"Queria tomar um banho de banheiro beeeem relaxante..."

Eu sorrio balançando a cabeça e vu direto onde estava o que ela tanto queria.

"Quer que eu prepare o banho também!"

"Seria bom..."- ela fala com aquela carinha de anjo, se levantando e vindo até mim.

'Ok...eu faço..."- disse, indo até a banheiro e ligando a torneira de baixo. Esperei até a água ficar quente e fechei o ralo, enquanto ia pegar também uns óleos. Ia fazer um banho como há tempos não fazia.

Termino tudo e vou até o quarto chamá-la. Me deparo com ela deitada na cama, de bruços, aparentemente dormindo.

"Ei..."- eu a chamo baixo- não vai tomar o super banho que eu preparei pra você?- me aproximo mais e constato que ela tinha adormecido mesmo. Demorei tanto assim?

"Abby..."- eu digo um pouco mais alto, vendo-a se mexer um pouco.

"Oi..."- ela finalmente responde, olhando pra mim.

"Não quer mais tomar seu banho?"- eu pergunto, pegando-a pela mão- "vem, tá pronto..."- vejo seu corpo molinho nas minha mãos. Manhosa, como estava manhosa. A conduzi até o banheiro e ajudei-a a tirar a blusa e calça.

Quando ela estava ali só de calcinha e sutiã sentada ao lado da banheira eu me levantei saindo do banheiro.

"Onde você vai?" - ela ainda usa a mesma voz manhosa de antes.

"Te deixar relaxar um pouco.. você está merecendo..."

Ela faz bico, olha pra banheira e apóia as mãos nas suas coxas antes de se levantar.

"Tudo bem" - ela sorri e começa a tirar as suas peças intimas.

Eu permaneço parado, completamente hipnotizado aquela imagem. Vendo-a daquele jeito, tirando a roupa daquela forma me fazia fantasiar mil coisas com ela dentro daquela banheiro. Ela finalmente entra na banheira olha pra mim sorrindo e eu me reaproximo dela, me sentando no chão ao lado da banheira.

Eu coloco o meu rosto de lado e a vejo encher a esponja de sabonete liquido. Ela olha pra mim e levanta uma perna passando a esponja lentamente nela.

"Querendo me seduzir?" - eu falo ao perceber o seu olhar.

Ela não respondi e ri baixinho passando a esponja pela outra perna.

"Não tá conseguindo, não!"- eu digo, rindo enquanto ela me ignorava.

"Eu não quero nada...".- ela disse, agora séria, passando as esponja pelos braços.

Não? Então não teria nada mesmo, pensei comigo. dei um beijo na testa dela e sai do quarto. Não ousei nem olhar para trás para não ver toda a irritação dela. Me troquei calmamente, fazendo cada minuto parecer uma eternidade.

Mas ela não saia daquele banheiro! Será que ela tinha dormido lá? Deitei na cama e fiquei esperando mais um pouco. Nada. Não me agüentei e entrei no banheiro de novo.

Entro em silencio para não assusta-la. Vejo a sua mão caída de lado e seu rosto virado pra frente. Dou mais um passo olhando-a de lado e vejo que a minha suspeita tinha se concretizado. Lá estava ela dormindo um sono profundo. Me abaixo ficando de frente a ela e coloco uma mão na sua bochecha.

"Abby..." - eu falo baixinho para ver se ela não estava só descasando a vista.

É.. ela não mexeu nem um fio de cabelo. Havia dormido mesmo. Fico sentando observando se ela acordava ate que coloquei a mão na água e vi que ela ja estava congelando. Puxo o ralo e vejo a água começar a escorrer. Balanço o seu braço mas ela parecia estar mais em coma do que dormindo. Me levanto pegando uma toalha e coloco por cima do seu corpo quando a banheira esvazia completamente. Saio do banheiro e vou até o armário pegar outra toalha pra enrola-la, volto ao banheiro e balanço o seu braço mais uma vez vendo-a se mexer um pouco.

"Me deixa aqui.." - ela fala ainda de olhos fechados quando eu coloco uma mão pelas suas costas tentando coloca-la nos braços.

Ela era magrinha, não haveria problema. Abaixei, prendendo-a com segurando nos meus braços. Peguei fôlego a levantei. Deus! Ok, talvez ela não estivesse tão magra. Ela tinha engordado dois quilos com a gravidez, e eu não poderia esquecer que a gravidade estava contra mim também.

Tentei novamente e a vi se mexer mais. Com o movimento brusco, eu quase perdi o equilíbrio. Ela acordou e começou a rir da minha situação. Eu não era o super-homem, mas como ela disse mesmo, ele não era grande coisa pra ela. Fomos rindo até o quarto, ela estava mais estabilizada no meu colo. Ao chegar perto da cama, eu a joguei e cai por cima dela. Ops! O bebê. Sai rapidinho enquanto ela ainda

chorava de rir, rolando de um lado da cama para o outro.

"Com uma dessas eu perdi até o sono..." - ela fala ainda rindo puxando a toalha para se cobrir melhor.

"Eu deveria deixar você congelando naquela banheira, morrendo de sede, fome e frio pra você ver o que é bom.."

Eu vou me levantando da cama e vejo voar no meu pescoço.

"Ah John deixar de ser rabugento.. vai dizer que você também não achou isso engraçado!"

"Quer que eu seja sincero?" - eu tirei sua mão do meu pescoço e me levantei da cama.

Ela se enrolou ainda mais na toalha e se encolheu dentro dela, olhando pra mim.

"Vou te ser sincero.." - eu falo passando a mão pelo cabelo e vendo-a fazendo o mesmo com sua franja.

Eu ando de um lado para o outro sem deixar de perceber o seu olhar, me reaproximo dela e vejo ela subir o seu olhar me encarando.

"Olha.." - eu começo falando bem serio. – "se você continuar engordando assim.. eu não vou poder mais te desencalhar da banheira..".

'Vai se ferrar, Carter!"- ela solta um grito não tão amigável, me dando um beliscão na barriga.

"Ué..."- eu me fiz de inocente- "você quer o que?"- ele levantei de novo- "quer engravidar e não engordar? Só fazendo mágica, moça!"- eu sorri mas ela continuava séria, enrolada na toalha- "ai ai ai ai, eu não vou agüentar essa sua mudança de humor tão repentina!"

"Você me chama de gorda e ainda quer que eu ria?"- ela não parecia estar brincando mesmo. É, a partir de agora eu teria que tomar cuidado redobrado com o que falava e como brincava com ela.

"Abby, to brincandooooo..."- eu voltei a deitar na cama com ela, mas ela virou de lado.

"Não enche..."- foi indo para o começo da cama e entrou debaixo das cobertas. Ok, não tocaria mais nesse assunto.

"Não vai colocar uma roupa?"- ela ficou em silencio- "essa toalha ta toda molhada..."- ela permaneceu em silencio mas jogou as toalhas longe. - "Meu Deus.." - eu falo alto. – "ela ainda insiste em me seduzir!" - eu olho para o lado e não noto nenhum alteração no seu humor. Eu conhecia bem esse joguinho... estava só esperando que eu fosse "consola-la".

Me sento ao seu lado na cama e ela vira o rosto. Coloco o meu braço ao redor do seu corpo e me deito com o rosto de frente aos seus cabelos. Eu beijo a sua nuca e ela permanece imóvel.

"Você sabia que quanto mais você me ignorar mais eu vou te encher de beijos!" - eu falo vendo-a instantaneamente se virar.

"Você sabe o significados da frase "_Não Enche_"?" - ela me encara mais seria do que eu esperava.

Eu faço um bico enorme e fico encarando-a em silencio.

"E você sabe o significado da frase "eu te amo"?" - eu falo vendo o seu olhos piscarem. Era tão fácil assim domar uma mulher grávida?

Eu fui devagarzinho para beijá-la. Não queria estar arriscado a levar um tapa. Quando finalmente eu fechei os lábios contra o dela, ela logo rapidamente abriu a boca me dando acesso. Rapidamente deslizei os lençóis para baixo. Encarei o corpo dela, senti-o um pouco ainda molhado.

Antes de tudo ficamos nos olhando por um tempo antes de reiniciarmos os beijos. O seu olhar estava com aquele brilho dizendo que queria aquilo tanto o quanto eu queria. Me aproveitei daquilo para deslizar minhas mãos pelo seu corpo. Nós continuávamos nos beijando conforme íamos nos tocando. Dentro de poucos instantes nos entregamos um ao outro. Eu pensava que quando casássemos talvez a nossa vida sexual caísse em uma rotina, mas eu estava enganado. Sempre dávamos um jeitinho de fazer algo diferente.. Ela começou a tomar mais iniciativa e sempre era a primeira a tirar a minha roupa. Como ela já estava nua, eu mesmo não lhe dei esse gostinho e em pouco tempo estava preparado para lhe proporcionar mais um pouco de desejo. A abraço forte quando ela soltou o ultimo suspiro. Descansou sua cabeça no travesseiro e eu me deitei ao seu lado fazendo o mesmo.

Ok. Essa seria a minha vida. Nem tudo era um mar de rosas. Nós brigávamos quase todos os dias. Ela não era mais loira como o sonho, nosso casamento não foi como no nosso sonho. Quase ninguém sabia da nossa pequena, coisa que nem passava pela minha cabeça da outra vida. Eu tinha até medo do que poderia vir. A vida não era perfeita, eu sabia disso. Eu tinha medo o que poderia acontecer daqui pra frente.

Mas quando eu olhava por lado, eu vi ela sorrindo pra mim, eu percebia que nada disso importava. Porque eu amava essa mulher mais do que tudo nessa vida e o amor era recíproco. Então, por mais que nós fizemos coisas erradas e sem sentido, eu sabia que a gente ia ser feliz. Não por obrigação, responsabilidade ou destino. Mas pelo simples fato...de que nós nos amávamos.

"O que vamos comer hoje?" - ela interrompe os meus pensamentos e eu me viro vendo o seu sorriso.

"Isso realmente importa?" - eu passo meus dedos pelo seu cabelo e ela joga o rosto de lado.

"Julie pede.. papai cede... nunca esqueça desse detalhe.." - ela se levanta lentamente da cama e eu continuo observando-a. – "Você não vem?" - ela fala se apoiando na porta colocando a outra mão na cintura.

"Papai está indo.." - ela vira o seu rosto e sorri mais uma vez antes de descer as escadas. É.. daqui em diante eu vou ter que adaptar melhor essa palavra ao meu vocabulário. Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém tem a oportunidade de vivenciar o real significado em ser um homem de família.

_**CONTINUA NA PROXIMA FIC**_


End file.
